


Staking Claim

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Raphael, Bottom Simon, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Gay Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Raphael, Rough Sex, Top Raphael, Top Simon, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 72,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Simon's the new vampire on the block and he’s managed to capture the heart of a certain clan leader. But here’s the thing Simon is so much more than just a vampire, and he’s destined to be so much more.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> When newborn vampires come to their senses for the first time they have a hunger for blood....but Simon has a hunger for a certain Latino clan leader.

New born vampires usually don’t have any memories of their death, resurrection, and events immediately after they claw their way out of their graves. Those memories make their way back in bits and pieces over time. So, it’s no surprise that when Simon Lewis opened his eyes he had no idea that he had died and become a vampire. The last thing Simon remembered was Camille. Simon looked at his surroundings to see if the evil vampire was anywhere around him. She wasn’t, but he was.

Simon was lying on a ridiculously soft bed in a massive room….and Raphael was lying next to him sound asleep. Simon found Raphael extremely attractive. Who wouldn’t? The man was absolutely gorgeous. When Raphael had kidnapped Simon he was terrified, but there was some part of him that wanted Raphael to do more than just lock him up in a cell. Simon had his fair share of insane fantasies so being kidnapped by a sexy vamp like Raphael sparked a little something in Simon. All of a sudden Simon felt himself grow painfully hard. Desire took over his body, and the only thought on his mind was Raphael. 

Vampires have heightened senses, and emotions. So everything a normal human feels a vampire feels tenfold. When a fledgling first comes to his or her senses the first emotion or feeling they focus on consumes him or her. Almost all fledglings immediately focus on their thirst. Their hunger, and that’s why fledglings lose control and go on a rampage to ease their hunger. Their blood lust is intensified because that’s all they can feel and no amount of blood can satisfy them. Their hunger is insatiable. Control comes with time. Lots and lots of time. 

Simon’s first emotion after coming to his senses was hunger, but it was a different kind of hunger. His hunger wasn’t for blood. His hunger was for the handsome Latino vampire lying shirtless next to him. Simon brought a fist up to his mouth as his bit around his hand in an attempt to stifle his moans. Simon’s other hand traveled down his own body till it disappeared under the sheets and under his boxers to stroke his cock. Simon studied Raphael’s features as he pumped his cock. Everything was so clear he could see perfectly and the thought of why he could see without his glasses didn’t even cross his mind.

All Simon could think about was Raphael. What it would feel like to kiss him, touch him, love him, please him, and be claimed by him. Simon didn’t even notice the fangs slip out of his gums. He didn’t even feel the fangs piercing his skin or the blood that flowed down his fist. 

Raphael stirred at the smell of blood. His eyes shot wide open to look straight at Simon. He saw the look in Simon’s eyes. He was looking at Raphael with eyes full of lust. Hunger. Raphael’s eyes roamed Simon’s body to make sure the newborn was okay. Raphael felt the need to protect Simon ever since the night he had kidnapped Simon. Raphael may have taken Simon, but Simon had held his heart hostage the minute he set eyes on Simon. 

Raphael wasn’t the romantic or loving type. In all his years of existence he never once felt something for anyone. No desire. No love. That all changed the minute Simon Lewis looked at him with his soft brown eyes. Simon was beautiful as a human, and now that he was a vampire his beauty was indescribable. Everyone fell short to Simon when he was a human, and now that he was a vampire nobody stood a chance. No one could ever take Simon out of Raphael’s mind. It was no surprise to Raphael when he felt himself grow hard at the sight of a shirtless Simon palming himself while looking at Raphael the way he was. Raphael could smell Simon’s desire. He could smell the pre cum Simon’s cock was leaking. 

It didn’t take long for Raphael to connect the dots and realize that Simon had, in a way, imprinted on Raphael. He realized Simon’s first conscious emotion or feeling as a vampire was directed towards him. Raphael knew there was no stopping Simon’s desire towards him. Luckily for Simon the feeling was completely mutual. Whatever Simon was feeling for Raphael was real because becoming a vampire didn’t change or create thoughts it just heightened what was already there. 

Raphael removed Simon’s fist from his mouth and licked the blood on Simon’s fist. Simon’s blood was sweet, it tasted like no other blood he had before. Caramel. He could understand Camille’s obsession with Simon now. A wave of possessiveness took over Raphael at the thought of anyone touching, tasting, his Simon.

Raphael was pulled out of his thoughts by the needy moan Simon let out. In a flash of vampire speed Raphael had Simon pinned under him. His hands holding down Simon’s while he straddled the baby vamp, “Simon. You must know one thing before we go further. You’re a vampire now, and if we do this you’re mine. ONLY MINE.” Simon thrusted his hips up into Raphael as he breathed out, “That’s two things. That I’m completely okay with.”

Raphael let out an animalistic growl as he claimed Simon’s lips while he grinded his erection against Simon’s. Simon pulled away from Raphael’s kiss in order to expose his neck to Raphael. It was pure instinct. Simon didn’t know what the action meant. He didn’t know he was asking Raphael to bite him, and he didn’t know what a bite to the neck meant. When a vampire bit another vampire on the neck it meant they were mates. Soulmates, till the end of time. 

Raphael didn’t want to take advantage of Simon. He knew better. He cared too much about the nerdy newborn. So Raphael placed a delicate kiss on Simon’s neck before he made his was down Simon’s body. Raphael kissed his way down to Simon’s nipples. Raphael licked at Simon’s nipple before he bit down around it, his fangs pierced Simon’s pale white skin. Simon grabbed the back of Raphael’s neck and pushed his chest up as he moaned out, “Mark me. Let everyone know who I belong to. I want every vampire in this hotel to know.” 

The taste of Simon’s blood mixed with the word’s coming out his mouth along with the feeling of Simon’s erection pressed against his abs was driving Raphael insane. Raphael retracted his fangs and lift his lips off of Simon’s skin only to immediately bite one of Simon’s abs. Then Raphael moved lower and bit Simon’s hip bone. Simon yelled out in pleasure as his breath grew heavy, he thrusted his hips so Raphael would take the hint and drink his blood. 

Raphael was a mere few inches away from Simon’s cock. He could smell and feel Simon’s arousal. Simon’s thrusts were pushing his cock against Raphael’s collarbone and neck. Raphael could feel the wet spot at the tip of Simon’s clothed penis. Simon was leaking profusely. Raphael felt an urge of desperation take over him as he began to feed aggressively from Simon’s hip bone, and Simon loved every second of it. 

Simon was in pure bliss as he closed his eyes and moaned loud enough for the entire city to hear, “Fuck me NOW. I need it. I need you INSIDE ME.” Raphael removed his fangs from Simon’s skin. He licked away at the puncture wounds until they closed before his eyes. Raphael really wanted to take Simon in his mouth, but he wanted to give Simon what he wanted. So Raphael roughly flipped Simon over before he ripped Simon’s boxers into shreds leaving Simon completely naked. 

Raphael’s mouth salivated at the sight in front of him. Simon’s ass was perfect. It was pale. It was juicy and it was Raphael’s. Raphael growled, “MINE”, before he bit Simon’s left cheek with his fangs exposed. Simon whined, “YES! Only yours! I’m all yours.” When Raphael pulled back to spread Simon’s cheeks he noticed something that paused him in his tracks. Simon’s ass was wet with slick. Simon groaned in frustration, “Why did you stop?? FUCK ME!” Raphael snapped out of his thoughts, “Did you prep yourself? Like with lube?” Simon pushed his ass up presenting himself to Raphael, “No I didn’t. Now fuck me please. I need you.”

This is not normal. I’ll need to talk to Magnus as soon as possible. 

Simon grew tired of Raphael being distracted so he flipped them over, “Who are you thinking about? Am I not good enough? Do you not want me?” Raphael saw the hurt look in Simon’s eyes, “No baby! You’re perfect. You’re all I want. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Raphael pulled Simon in for a kiss as he lined his cock up with Simon’s hole. Simon groaned into the kiss and sank down onto Raphael’s cock. Raphael found himself trying to catch his breath. Which was ironic because he didn’t need to breathe. Once Simon had sunk all the way down on Raphael’s cock he closed his eyes and just sat there with a blissful look on his face. Simon let out a sigh of relief, “Finally….I feel complete. I can feel you throbbing inside me.” Simon opened his eyes and leaned down so his face was an inch from Raphael’s, “Tell me you’re mine. Tell me you won’t do this with anyone else. Tell me that I’m the only one that you want.”

Raphael was taken aback by Simon’s words. He thought Simon’s feelings for him were just sexual, but they seem to run deeper than that. Simon obviously had more than just sexual feelings for Raphael when he was human. Again, luckily for Simon those feelings were completely mutual. Raphael cupped Simon’s face and kissed him softly, “I’m yours Simon. Only yours. I never did this with anyone before, and I won’t do it with anyone but you. You’re all I want. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted in all my years of existence.” Tears ran down Simon face before he started grinding his hips eliciting a moan from both of them. Simon felt Raphael’s full length shift inside of him as he circled his hips. 

Raphael ran a hand down Simon’s toned back before he grabbed Simon hip. Raphael began thrusting up into Simon at a punishing pace. Simon let out a loud moan as Raphael repeatedly hit his prostate. Simon’s cock started spurting a heavy load of cum all over Raphael’s chest and abs. Simon continued to bounce on Raphael’s dick milking his cock till he came inside of Simon. 

One of the best parts of being a vampire was the insane sex drive that came along with vampirism. Simon felt Raphael’s cock still hard inside of him so he didn’t stop. Simon kept bouncing till he got another orgasm out of the both of them. Raphael flipped them over till he was on top, “Someone’s a little excited.” Raphael’s cock was still rock solid inside of Simon. Simon loved the feeling of Raphael’s cum covered chest rubbing against his. Simon rolled his hips as he breathes out, “Again…”

Raphael licked along Simon long neck as he thrusted into Simon with all his strength. He wanted to make Simon scream. He wanted every vampire in this hotel to hear them. He wanted them to know Simon was off limits. Raphael wasn’t blind. He saw the looks everyone was giving Simon as Raphael carried him into the hotel. Raphael had brought Simon straight to his room. He had to hide Simon from all the hungry eyes. He could see the gears turning in his clan members heads. They were inching towards the new born wanting to claim Simon for themselves. Raphael’s growls seemed to be effective enough to make them all back off in that moment.

Simon bit down on Raphael’s shoulder. His fangs pierced into Raphael’s skin. Into Raphael’s muscle. Raphael groaned as he continued to thrust into Simon’s tight hole. Blood flowed into Simon’s mouth. Raphael’s blood tasted like cinnamon sugar. Spicy. Sweet. Simon couldn’t get enough. Drinking the blood of another vampire was a very intimate and sexual act. Simon felt high while Raphael felt immense pleasure as Simon drank from him. Raphael lost himself into the feeling as he used all his strength to hit Simon’s prostate getting a third orgasm out of the both of them. 

Raphael pulled out of Simon as he fell down next to him. Simon immediately curled up next to Raphael and closed his eyes. Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon’s waist and held him close. They laid there on Raphael’s bed covered in cum. Raphael’s cum was leaking out of Simon’s hole. The two basked in the after math of their pleasure for a few moments. As the sexual/emotional cloud that was fogging his mind cleared up a bit Simon opened his eyes suddenly, “Oh shit! I’m a fucking vampire!”


	2. Vampire 101

Simon stood in the shower, _Raphael’s shower_ , trying to feel the hot water that was raining down on him from the waterfall shower head. Simon felt comfort in the warmth. He relished it. A moment to himself to try to make sense of this mess that was his life.

 

Raphael’s bathroom looked like as if it had been plucked out of a fancy magazine. Simon hugged himself as he looked at his surroundings. He felt out of place. He had an intense urge to get back to Raphael. Simon shook his head trying to shake the feeling inside his chest. He felt lost. He felt scared of being a vampire.

 

Simon turned off the shower before he stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Raphael had stepped out of the room to get Simon some clothes right after he had calmed Simon down from his little meltdown about being a vampire. He had convinced Simon that a shower would help calm him down, and he was right. Simon felt a little better.

 

Simon wrapped a towel around his waist before he stepped out the bathroom. Raphael’s bedroom was massive. Bigger than an entire floor in his mother’s house. It was insane. Now that Simon wasn’t in a Raphael induced sex state of mind he took a look at the room. It was perfect. Just like the bathroom. Just like Raphael.

 

As Simon moved around the room his ears picked up on a conversation between two clan members on the floor beneath him, but he had no idea if the voices were real or not.

 

_“Did you see the new fledgling?”_

_“No. But I definitely heard him.”_

_“I’m sure the whole clan heard his filthy moans. Raphael is so lucky. I’m telling you that fledgling is drop dead gorgeous. I want him under me. Screaming my name.”_

_“I don’t think that’s a good idea Michael. From what we heard last night Raphael has it bad for the fledgling already.”_

The other vampire, Michael apparently, scoffed before responding _“With the way the fledgling threw himself at Raphael it’s obvious that he’s nothing more than a horny little slut. He’ll practically beg me to fuck him. I’ll get that little whore in a matter of seconds”_

A stream of tears rolled down Simon’s face as Raphael walked into the room. Raphael flashed towards Simon cupping his face, “I’m sorry I was gone longer than expected. I got caught up with some paperwork.” Simon wiped away his tears only to see his hands covered in blood. He pulled back from Raphael as he began to panic, “Oh my g- g- g- g-“ Simon began to hyperventilate, “Why can’t I say g- g- WHY CAN’T I SAY IT RAPHAEL!? Where did this blood come from?! Am I dying? How is that possible?! I already died.”

 

Raphael grabbed Simon’s shoulders and squeezed to get his attention, “You’re not dying Simon. Calm down Bebé. Please.” Simon’s eyes snapped up to Raphael’s face. His heart fluttered at the nickname. Raphael’s eyes were full of concern as he wiped away Simon’s tears, “Vampires shed blood as tears. It’s normal. It’ll take you some getting used to. You’ll struggle saying God for a little while. It took me over a month when I first turned.”

 

Simon furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to process the information, but he couldn’t because all he could think of were the nasty words of whoever this Michael guy was. Simon began to cry again as he threw himself at Raphael, wrapping his arms around Raphael’s neck. Raphael automatically wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist, rubbing soothing circles into the small of Simon’s back.

 

“What’s wrong Simon? Talk to me?”

Simon sniffled before speaking up, “Raphael I think I’m going crazy I’m hearing things.”

“No! Baby, vampires have enhanced hearing! We can hear things no mundane or shadowhunter can hear! You’re not imagining whatever you heard. You’re not crazy. Control will come with time and practice.”

“So the conversation I heard was real. That guy really thinks I’m a slut.”

 

Simon felt Raphael stiffen, “Who called you a slut?” Raphael’s voice was calm, but his eyes were blazing. Simon pulled back to look Raphael in the eyes, “When I got out the shower I overheard a conversation. I didn’t mean to! It just happened. I don’t know where the vampires are…but I think it was someone named Michael.” More tears began to fall from Simon’s eyes, “He called me a slut Raphael. He called me a whore. He said I’d beg him t-t-t- to fuck me.”

 

Anger flashed in Raphael’s eyes, “I’ll take care of this baby. No one will EVER speak about you in such a way.” Raphael moved back from Simon and rushed towards the door ready to rip Michael’s head off his body. Simon felt his panic rise up again, “NO! Please don’t leave me!” Simon ran to Raphael and clutched onto his expensive jacket, “I don’t want to be alone.” Raphael pushed his anger on the backburner as he pulled Simon to his chest.

 

“I’ll never leave you. Never.”

Simon snuggled into Raphael’s chest, “Good, because you’re stuck with me.”

Raphael chuckled, “I don’t mind at all. Now get dressed. I want to introduce you to my second in command and I want to go over the basics of vampirism.” Simon groaned, “I don’t wanna.” Raphael’s hand ran down Simon’s back, “I guess I have to take things into my own hands then…” Raphael tugged at the towel around Simon’s waist until it fell to the ground before he slapped Simon’s bare ass. Simon moaned as his hands clenched onto Raphael’s jacket, “I just took a shower. You’re gonna make me dirty again…”

 

Simon yelped as Raphael picked him up and walked them towards the bathroom, “I guess we’ll clean you up as we go Bebé.” Raphael sat Simon down on the marble countertop of the sink as he quickly stripped down naked and flashed them both into the shower. Raphael pushed Simon up against the tiled wall of the shower as Simon wrapped his legs around Raphael’s waist. Simon ran his hand along Raphael’s sharp cheekbones before he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Raphael pulled back to lick along Simon’s neck, “You’re beautiful.” Simon felt his cheeks heat up, and that’s when Raphael noticed that Simon was blushing.

 

Raphael touched Simon’s body as a confused look crossed his face. Simon’s body was warm. Raphael placed a hand on Simon chest right above his heart. There was no heartbeat. Yet Simon was able to blush, and he was warm. Raphael was utterly confused and he knew who he had to go to for answers.

 

Simon bit Raphael’s shoulder and fed from him eliciting a moan from the older vampire. Simon pulled back with a smirk, “Don’t you get distracted on me old man. Especially when I’m in this position.” Simon bucked his hips causing his hard cock to rub against Raphael’s abs. Raphael growled as his hand traveled down to finger Simon’s hole when he noticed that Simon was slick and ready for him... again.

 

Raphael cupped Simon’s face with his other hand, “Simon. Did you prep yourself?” Simon furrowed his eyebrows, “No. Why?” Raphael stuck his cock straight into Simon causing the fledgling to moan, “Then why are you all lubed up?” Simon took a deep breath as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Raphael’s massive cock in his hole. It took a few seconds for Simon to process what Raphael had said, and once his mind had caught up his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Wait…what??!!”

“Bebé you're hole is leaking whenever you're aroused I'm guessing that is not normal. We need to talk to Magnus about this right away.”

Simon rolled his hips causing Raphael’s cock to hit his prostate, “Yeah we’ll do that…. after you fuck me senseless.” Simon bit his lip as he kept rolling his hips. Raphael let out an animalistic growl and pounded into Simon relentlessly. Slick ran down Simon’s thighs. The hornier he got the more slick leaked out of him. Simon was getting lost in the feeling, in the pleasure, “Yes…fuck me…”

 

Raphael kissed Simon sweetly as he slammed into him, “My beautiful Bebé.” Simon pulled back and rested his forehead against Raphael’s, “You’re my first you know that Rapha…I’m not a whore. No one else can ever touch me. Only you.” A single bloody tear ran down Simon’s face. Raphael kissed the bloody tear away as he slowed his pace, “You deserve respect, and I will punish Michael for insulting you. No one will ever get away with hurting my Bebé. No one.”

 

Raphael kissed Simon passionately as he began to push his cock into Simon aggressively hitting his prostate repeatedly. Simon’s head hit the tile was as he exposed his neck to Raphael. Raphael bit down onto Simon’s collarbone with his fangs. The pleasurable pain was enough to push Simon over the edge as his cum shot onto Raphael’s abs.

 

Simon pulled off of Raphael before he pushed him to ground till he lied flat in the massive shower. Simon sat down on Raphael’s cock and clenched as he rode Raphael’s dick with the intent of milking Raphael till he was dry. It didn’t take long for Raphael to cum inside of Simon’s tight pink hole. Simon sunk down on Raphael’s cock once he was done, “You see what you did!? You made me dirty again.” The two broke into a fit of laughter

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon held onto Raphael’s hand as they walked to his office. Simon could hear footsteps all around him. He could hear 20 conversations at the same time. Raphael noticed Simon’s discomfort so he flashed them to his office and he quickly closed the door behind them. Raphael sat Simon down on a luxurious couch, “My office is sound proof. So you should be fine here.” Simon let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

 

Raphael walked towards the mini fridge at the bar. Yes there was a freaking bar in Raphael’s office. Raphael pulled out a flask and poured ruby red blood into two crystal glasses and he carried them back to Simon. Raphael handed Simon the glass, “Vampire 101. We drink blood.” Simon looked at the glass in his hand with a blank look, “Yeah I know. Duh!” Raphael stared at Simon in disbelief, “This is usually the hardest part for new born vampires…” Simon blushed and looked away from Raphael, “Well this new born already drank blood from his really beautiful clan leader.”

 

Raphael smiled sweetly at Simon, “That’s very true. Okay moving on. You have super hearing which you already know. Vampires have super speed as well. We have the ability of encanto which is basically mind control. We have super strength as well. That cover abilities. We will work on you gaining control of your abilities together.” Simon blinked at Raphael before he responded, “I’M A FREAKING SUPERHERO!”

 

Raphael felt his heart swell at Simon’s innocence. He felt himself falling harder for the nerd. Simon noticed Raphael staring at him and he flushed with embarrassment, “What’s wrong? Was I too loud? I’m sorry…” Raphael grabbed Simon’s hand “Nothing’s wrong. You’re perfect.” Raphael moved closer to Simon. His lips were an inch away from Simon’s when there was a knock on the door. Raphael pulled back as Lily walked into the room.

 

Lily looked Simon up and down, her gaze calculating, “He’s cute. I approve.” Simon blushed under Lily’s gaze, “Um…Hi…I’m Simon.” Lily smirked, “I didn’t take you as the shy type from the way you were screaming yesterday.” Simon looked at Raphael with wide eyes. Raphael sighed and looked at Lily, “Quit teasing him Lily.” Lily giggled as she flashed to sit next to Simon and pulled him into a hug, “I was just messing with you! Welcome to the clan baby!” Lily pulled back and looked Simon in the eyes, “Don’t worry about Michael. Raphael told me what he said. I personally broke his wrists. You will get an apology from him soon.”

 

A look of horror crossed Simon’s face, “You…broke his wrists….” Lily looked at Simon, confused, “Yeah… Hey! Listen I was being nice Raphael wanted me to cut off a vital part of his manhood but I decided breaking both his wrists would be enough to get the message across." When the terrified look on Simon's face didn't disappear Lily continued, “Don’t worry he’ll heal. Vampires have enhanced healing. Raphael didn’t tell you?”

 

Simon let out a sigh of relief, “No Raphael didn’t tell me that bit, and what was the message?”

Lily smirked, “The message was don’t touch Raphael’s man DUH!”

Simon blushed furiously as he stuttered, “O-o-h Ri-i-ght…thanks”

Lily smiled softly at Simon, “No problem. If you need anyone to talk to I’m here for you. I just wanted to introduce myself before I left for the meeting with the New Jersey clan.”

“Thank you. That means a lot Lily.”

Lily hugged Simon before she got up, “Of course! Listen, tomorrow night we’re going out to party. You should come with us!”

 

Raphael pulled Simon closer to him, “We’ll think about it. Now go before you’re late.” Lily rolled her eyes before she left the room. Simon leaned against Raphael, “We huh?” Raphael nuzzled his nose into Simon’s neck before he spoke up shyly, “Yeah…” Simon turned around to face Raphael, “I like it... I like you.” Raphael leaned forward to kiss Simon softly.

 

The kiss was interrupted by a portal opening up in the middle of the room. Raphael groans as he pulls back, “Magnus always has the worst timing.” Raphael grabbed Simon’s hand as they got up from the couch and walked towards the portal. Simon took a deep breath and said, “I’m so not looking forward to this.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with a virgin Simon. I LOVE IT!


	3. Magnus to the Bane

 

Raphael watched Simon with fond eyes as the new born rolled around the floor playing with Chairman Meow. Simon brought out these feelings within Raphael that he thought he would never feel. After Raphael turned he thought he’d never love again. He thought he was an abomination who didn’t deserve any form of happiness. His transition was horrific and it took decades for Raphael to pick up the pieces and move on. Simon seemed to be transitioning smoothly. Raphael couldn’t help but feel relieved that Simon wasn’t struggling like he did.

 

Magnus pulled Raphael out of his thoughts by placing a martini in front of his face, “Sherman seems to be handling all of this well.” Raphael took the glass from Magnus’ hand, “Yeah he is, but it’s still his first day. Hopefully it’ll stay like that.” Raphael shifted on the couch to face Magnus, “Magnus something isn’t right though. Simon… Simon’s body isn’t that of a normal vampire…”

 

Magnus took a sip from his colorful drink before responding, “What do you mean?”

Raphael sighed before he responded, “He’s warm. His body, it’s warm not cold like every other vampire. He can blush. His skin doesn’t just stay at a deathly pale like normal vampires….and…and his…he…when he’s aroused his body seems to prepare itself…with slick. Like…lube.”

 

Magnus stared at Simon blankly and remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke up, “Are you two having sex?” Simon pretended he didn’t hear Magnus and tried to give Chairman his full attention while Raphael groaned and hid his face in his hands.

 

Raphael rubbed his face before he spoke up, “Magnus this is serious. Please we need your help.” Magnus smiled but his eyes were still on Simon. Magnus waved his hands in an elegant gesture as a blue magical light engulfed his hand.

 

“I put up a little ward around us. Sherman can’t hear us. Now tell me.”

Raphael cleared his throat and refused to meet Magnus’ eyes. “Tell you what?”

“Don’t dodge the question Raphael. I know you. You avoid my gaze when you’re trying to hide something. Now spill.”

“Fine. I…I have feelings for him.”

Magnus squealed as he jumped up onto his feet. Raphael quickly got up and placed a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, “But those feelings will mean nothing if Simon’s life is in danger. I’m scared Magnus. He’s not…normal. He’s different. I need you to see why that is, and if he’ll be alright.” Magnus gave Raphael a reassuring look as he pulled down the ward around them with a flick of his wrist.

 

Magnus walked towards Simon, “Samantha I’m going to need some of your blood. I’m going to run some tests and see if I can find anything.” Simon was lying on his back with Chairman on his chest. His clothes, _Raphael’s clothes_ , were covered in cat hair. Raphael would normally rip anyone’s head off for ruining his clothes but since it was Simon he thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Simon put Chairman on the floor before he got up on his feet, “Alright let’s get it done then.” Chairman pawed at Simon’s leg trying to get his attention back.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes at his cat, “Chairman you’re so needy. I have to say Sherman you must be quite special. Chairman hates everyone besides me and Raphael, and you’ve got him begging for your attention.” Magnus magics a knife and fancy looking vial into his hands. He cuts the palm of Simon’s hand and begins to fill the vial up. Simon hisses as the knife cut his skin causing Raphael to flash next to him and hold his hand. Magnus glances up at the pair in front of him before he goes back to what he was doing, “It looks like you’ve got both of my boys swooning over you. Do I need to give you the ‘if you hurt my son I’ll suck the soul out of your body and transport you to a hell like alternate universe for all of eternity’ speech?”

 

Simon looked at Magnus with wide eyes as he swallows the lump in his throat, “I have a feeling you’re not talking about the cat…” Magnus chuckled, “You’re a funny one.” Magnus looked Simon up and down before nodding his head in an approving manner, “You’re cute too. Raphael even gave you his favorite shirt. Ohhh this is serious huh mijo?” Magnus smiled softly at Raphael as Raphael ducked his head shyly, “Yes papá. He’s special. I’m very serious about him.”

 

Simon felt his heart flutter at Raphael’s words. He was about to respond but was distracted by Magnus letting go of his hand. Simon watched as the wound on his palm disappeared in the matter of seconds, “Rapha! Did you see that! I’m all healed up! Just like that. This is so freaking cool.” Simon bounced up and down in excitement as Magnus mouthed to Raphael ‘Rapha? You must really like him’.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes at Magnus as he wrapped his arm around Simon’s waist, “Yes Bebé I saw. It is amazing.” Magnus smirked as he walked away from the couple to pick up his drink from the bar, “Bebé huh. Cute.” Simon felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to hide his face in Raphael’s chest. Magnus turned around and giggled at Simon’s behavior, “Ah I see that blush you were talking about mijo. Strange. Very cute, but not very vampire like. Also that self-lubrication thing you were speaking of. Although, that’s not common for vampires at all it is very common amongst the werewolves. Omegas specifically.”

 

Simon moved his face so only his left cheek rested on Raphael’s chest, “But I’m not a werewolf…” Raphael wrapped his warms tighter around Simon’s waist, “How fast can you test Simon’s blood papá?” Magnus sighed, “I need at least a week. I’ll start working on it right away.” Raphael placed a kiss on Simon’s head before he spoke up, “Okay. Thank you for doing this for us. We have to get going now. It’s time for Simon to feed.”

Magnus smiled as he conjured up a portal, “No need to thank me mijo. You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” The pair walked towards the portal when Simon turned around to look Magnus in the eyes, “I won’t hurt him. Ever. I would rather die.” Simon turned back around and walked through the portal leaving Raphael and Magnus behind. Magnus blinked a few times before he took in a deep breath, “I…He’s…” Raphael smiled at Magnus in disbelief of how lucky he was, “He’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. You Make Me Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing in another surprise <3

It was the second day of Simon being a vampire when he was faced with the reality of his life. He sat in Raphael’s office it had been a few hours since they left Magnus’ loft. Simon was biting his tongue because he didn’t want to distract Raphael from his paperwork. Raphael sighed, he could practically hear Simon thinking, “What is it Bebé?”

 

Simon rushed to Raphael’s side and pushed his seat back so he could sit in his lap. Once Simon was comfortable with his head laid on Raphael’s chest, “I like it here and all…but when can I go home? And there’s something wrong with the phone you gave me. I don’t think I’m getting my messages because I don’t see any texts from Clary! Fix it Rapha!”

 

Raphael rubbed Simon’s side gently as he whispered, “You can’t go home so soon my love. You’ve just transitioned. You’d be putting your family in grave danger if you were to return so soon. We haven’t even started your training.”

 

Simon felt his heart clench painfully, “I miss them. It’s Becca’s birthday next week. I need to be there and I haven’t been home in days my mom is getting worried…”

 

Raphael placed a soft kiss on Simon’s forehead, “Lily and I will work on an excuse for why you can’t be home for a while. As for Becca…I’m sorry Simon but you can’t spend her birthday with her. You can send her a gift though. I’ll take you shopping tomorrow. That way we can also see where you are with your bloodlust since you haven’t been around mundanes since your transition.”

 

Simon closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. He knew Raphael was right, but that didn’t make the pain any less. Simon opened his eyes and forced a smile as he spoke, “Okay you’re right. Now fix my phone!” Simon lightly hit Raphael’s chest with his hand. Raphael chuckled as he pulled out his phone and sent Simon a text. Simon’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a text from Raphael.

 

Simon’s blood ran cold he got up from Raphael’s lap as he stared at his phone, “My phone is fine…Clary just hasn’t reached out to me…. I died…. Came back to life… became a vampire… because of her… and she hasn’t even tried to see if I was okay.”

 

Raphael stood up to comfort his lover, but before he could say anything Simon flashed out of the room. Raphael felt his hatred for the red head shadowhunter flare up within his chest, “How dare she hurt my Bebé.” Raphael sent out a text before he flashed out of his office to comfort Simon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clary was out on a mission with Izzy. They had a lead on Valentine that had led them to a shipping facility on the harbor. After thoroughly searching the facility they realized that this lead was a dead end. Clary groaned in frustration, “Where is he?? I just… UGH!” Izzy patted Clary’s shoulder as they walked towards the exit, “We’ll find him. Don’t worry.”

 

The two were pulled out of their conversation by the eerie sound of the wind whistling around them. They weren’t alone. Izzy’s hand tightened around her whip as Clary looked around, “Who’s there? What do you know about Valentine? We won’t hurt you. Come out. Now.” Clary tried to make her voice as intimidating as possible. To her shock the intruder responded with a giggle. The sound echoed in the warehouse.

 

Izzy snarled in frustration, “Show yourself.” In the matter of seconds someone elegantly dropped from up above and knocked the two shadowhunter’s to the ground. Clary got up as fast as she could to face her attacker, “You messed with the wron- wait…aren’t you from the New York Clan? Tell me what you know about my father.” Lily rolled her eyes as she mocked Clary, “Has anyone told you how annoying you are? ‘My dad is Valentine. My dad this. My dad that. Blah blah blah. Don’t you ever shut up?”

 

Izzy tried to attack Lily with her whip, hoping to catch her off guard, but Lily just raised her arm and let the whip wrap around her arm until she could grab the end of it with her hand. Lily effortlessly swung her arm and flung Izzy straight into Clary. The two shadowunter’s slid across the floor till they crashed into a pile of crates. Lily slowly walked towards the two shadowhunter’s. The sound of her heels echoing in the warehouse, “I didn’t come here to fight, but this was fun. The New York Clan has a message for you Clary. Do not hurt our baby. We don’t care if it is intentional or unintentional. The consequences will not be pleasant, and your precious accords won’t be able to save you from the wrath of Raphael Santiago.”

 

Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking away. Before she left the warehouse she looked back, “You’re a shitty friend. Simon deserves better, and now he has us. But for some reason he loves you. Fix this. Or else.” Lily sent a deadly glare towards Clary before she disappeared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sat in Raphael’s bed with his face soaked in bloody tears. He was absolutely heartbroken that his best friend didn’t care about him. She had brought him into this crazy shadow world and ditched him for her new shadowhunter buddies. A knock on the door pulled Simon out of his pity party, “Raphael isn’t here. So you can go away.” The knocking didn’t stop so Simon got up and angrily opened the door. He was just about to scream at whoever was at the door but Simon’s voice go stuck in his throat at the sight in front of him.

 

Raphael stood at the door with a grin on his face. Simon pouted, “You could’ve just came in.” Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon before he lifted his lover up. Simon yelped as he wrapped his legs and arms around Raphael, “Do you have a fetish of carrying me or something!” Raphael chuckled as he pushed Simon against the wall, “I just have a fetish for you Bebé. Plus you are a perfect koala!” Raphael chuckled as he placed soft kisses on Simon’s neck.

 

Simon began to feel giddy he always did when Raphael was around, “I’m trying to be upset right now Rapha.” Raphael nuzzled his nose in the crook of Simon’s neck, “That’s what I’m trying to fix. Simon opened his mouth to speak but was distracted by the line of clan members walking in the room. Each of them carrying something. Simon stared at them in confusion as Raphael nibbled and licked at Simon’s neck.

 

One clan member carried in a TV, another carried in a bag of Chinese food, the third carried in a box of pizza, and the fourth carried in a box full of DVD’s. Then a man walked in and just stood there. He watched as Raphael held Simon close to his chest. He watched as Raphael sucked on Simon’s neck trying to leave a hickey that would disappear in a matter of seconds. Simon began to feel a little awkward, “Raphael that guys just staring at us.” Raphael pulled back with a pleased smirk, “I know. That’s Michael.” Simon felt his blood run cold.

 

Simon removed his legs from around Raphael’s waist, “The douchebag who called me a whore?” Raphael clenched his fits as he pulled back and growled, “Yes.” Michael took a step towards Simon as he spoke up, “I’m really sorry I said that. It was wrong of me. I -“ Michael was cut off by Simon punching him across the face. Michael fell to the ground. The crack of his jaw could be heard throughout the hotel. Simon smiled sweetly, “You’re forgiven. Now get lost.” Michael scrambled out of the room as fast as he could.

 

Raphael ran his hands up Simon’s sides from behind as he whispered into Simon’s ear, “That was… incredibly sexy.” Simon leaned back against Raphael, “Glad you thought so… Now what is all of that?” Raphael flashed towards the door to shut it before he set up the TV in the blink of an eye, “This is my attempt to make you feel better.” Before Simon could speak up Raphael stripped Simon and himself in vampire speed till they were only wearing boxers and tossed him onto the fluffy bed. Simon giggled as he pulled his lover in for a kiss. Raphael pulled back and pushed Simon till he was leaning against the headboard. Raphael tucked him in before he set up the food in front of Simon.

Raphael stood by Simon’s side, “So what do you want to watch? I have the whole Harry Potter series, I have the Lord of the rings, and all the superhero movies you could think of.” Simon squealed in excitement, “OMG what did I DO TO DESERVE YOU!!??” Do you have Wonder Woman?!? I wanna see Wonder Woman. I love Wonder Woman. You’re like totally MY STEVE TREVOR. EXCEPT I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE. But, you’re technically already dead which means you already died. WHICH MEANS YOU REALLY ARE MY STEVE TREVOR! Also why is there food?? We can’t eat food! Right?!”

 

Raphael watched Simon in amazement as he rambled, “Ummm. Yes we can watch Wonder Woman. I have no idea who Steve Trevor is but I’ll gladly be whoever that is for you. As for the food. I had Magnus conjure it up for you. It’s blood that has been turned into your favorite foods through magic. Hopefully it tastes like what you remember.”

 

Raphael put on the movie before he turned off the lights and hopped into bed next to Simon. Simon moved in the bed so he could sit between Raphael’s legs. He leaned against Raphael’s chest as he held a box of chow mein close to his chest. Throughout the entire movie Simon kept on explaining things to Raphael with exaggerated gestures. His excitement was clear. In all honesty Raphael wasn’t even paying attention to the movie. He was just watching Simon and content with having him in his arms.

 

They were half way through _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ when Simon looked up at Raphael, “What are we?” Raphael scrunched his eyebrows, “What do you mean Bebé?” Simon looked away from Raphael as he mumbled, “I mean. I know it’s only been two days… and we had sex a couple of times… but I just. I want to us to be more than just sex.” Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon’s middle and pulled him closer, “We are more than just sex. I knew you held my heart the moment I laid eyes on you Simon.”

 

Simon smiled softly as he mumbled, “So you’re my boyfriend….?” Raphael chuckled, “I’d say my feelings run deeper than what the label boyfriend implies, but if that makes you happy. Then yes I’m your boyfriend.” Simon felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He sat there smiling before it hit him. His heart was _beating._ Simon grabbed Raphael’s hand and placed it over his heart, “Raphael. My heart is beating!” As Raphael’s hand touched the skin above Simon’s heart a pink light glowed from within his chest. Simon’s heart was _glowing_. Raphael moved his hand away and the pink light faded away. Simon put his hand above his heart and nothing happened. Raphael once again placed his hand on Simon’s heart only for the light to shine even brighter. The couple sat there in silence, in shock, staring at the light in awe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys??


	5. The Magic Words

Magnus was setting up all the supplies he needed to test Simon’s blood. It had taken all day yesterday to gather everything he needed. He pulled out a vile of werewolf blood and set it on the table as he picked up a phone call from Raphael.  A confused look crossed Magnus’ face at what Raphael had said.

 

“What do you mean his heart _beats_?”

Magnus pauses as Raphael continues speaking.

“What do you mean it _glows_ too?”

 

Another pause.

“Only when you touch it?? Raphael what in the actual hell! Bring him to me, I’m going to need some more blood. I might even need to use a spell to see what’s going on with him. Give me a few hours though. I was about to run my first test on Simon’s blood. So walk here and I should be done by the time you get here. Besides it would be good for Sherman to walk around in public. Alright I’ll see you later, and Mijo don’t stress about this too much. He’s going to be okay. I’ll make sure of it. I love you. Bye.”

 

Magnus began working on analyzing Simon’s blood immediately. He waved a glowing hand over the werewolf blood and placed his other glowing hand over Simon’s blood. Magnus closed his eyes as he focused on the spell he was chanting.

 

As Magnus chanted the werewolf blood and Simon’s blood levitated out of their respective vials. Then both samples of the blood began to separate. The werewolf blood split into two halves; half of the blood was red while the other half was black. The red represented the werewolf’s half human blood and the black was their demonic disease that turned him or her into a werewolf.

 

Simon’s blood had separated as well. However, it didn’t separate in half. A small portion of Simon’s blood had separated from his blood sample and turned black. Meaning that Simon’s blood contained the demonic disease of the werewolves as well.

 

Magnus put his hands down on the table in front of him as he contemplated to himself.

 

_The self-lubrication is something werewolf’s do which can be explained by the presence of the werewolf disease in his blood. But how is he part werewolf? This is unheard of. How can he be a vampire and a werewolf? His heart glows when Raphael places his hand over it. His heart beats, but not continuously. None of these things seem to be an indication of something being wrong with Sarah. He’s not dying. His body is just doing things that vampires cannot do, but he is a vampire. Or is he? Clearly he isn’t just a vampire…._

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael walked through the halls of Dumort with Simon hanging over his shoulder, “Quit struggling Bebé!” Simon squirmed for a few seconds before giving up, “Rapha I don’t want to train! Pleaseeeeeee!” Raphael chuckled as he turned his head to the side to place a kiss on Simon’s exposed hip, “You have to train Bebé. This is not up for discussion. It’ll only be for two hours. We have to go to Magnus’ later.” Simon let out a frustrated huff before he spoke up, “Fine!”

 

Raphael pushed the gym door open before he plopped Simon down on his butt. Simon let out a yelp, “Hey! That’s now how you deliver precious cargo Mr.!” Raphael jumped on top of Simon before he pecked his nose, “That was the first test. I was testing your reflexes. You failed. However, you did look awfully cute falling on your butt.”

 

Simon pouted, “You’re evil.” Raphael chuckled as he pulled Simon from the ground, “If me wanting you to learn control, mind you for your safety, makes me evil then yes… I am very evil.” Raphael turned his back to Simon, “I want to work on your fighting skills. Valentine has been quite. Too quiet. He’s planning something big. I want you to be able to defend yourself to some extent. So first task. Pin me down.”

 

Simon smirked at the back of Raphael’s head, “No problemo.” Simon ran with all his speed towards Raphael only too fast for him to control, he ended up crashing into the wall of the gym. Raphael scratched the back of his head, “Maybe we should work on your speed first…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After two hours of running laps around an empty park Simon's control over his speed had improved. He ran so much that he had dug a tiny trench in the path he was running. He fell a couple of times. A couple of trees were knocked to the ground as well. But it was all worth it for Simon when Raphael had given him a pleased look. Simon would do anything for Raphael’s approval even if he meant two hours of vampire cardio every day.

 

The couple was making their way to Magnus’ loft in Brooklyn. Simon was struggling the second they has stepped out of the empty park. They had walked a block before the smell of human blood caused Simon’s fangs to drop. Simon tried to push through the urges but he couldn't. It was all too overwhelming. Simon looked at Raphael desperately as he pulled at his own hair, “Rapha I can’t do this. It burns. I can’t be around these people. Please tell Magnus to open us a portal. Please.”

 

Raphael’s instincts kicked in when Simon began to hyperventilating. He pulled Simon close before he flashed them to Magnus’ building. The two had crossed over 20 miles in less than a minute. Raphael had never ran so fast, but he would make the impossible possible for Simon. Raphael would put the world at Simon's feet all he had to do was ask.

 

The two quickly made their way to Magnus’ penthouse. Raphael quickly pulled out a blood bag from Magnus’ kitchen and poured it into a glass before he handed it to Simon. The fledgling drank the entire glass of blood in one go. Raphael cupped Simon’s face, “Do you need another glass Bebé? Let me get an-“ Simon cut off his lover by pulling him into a hug, “Thank you for not letting me go home. I-I-I don’t think I would’ve been able to control myself around mom and Becca…”

 

Raphael wrapped his arms tight around Simon, “Never thank me for protecting you. Never thank me for anything. Everything I do is for you.” The two pulled apart when Magnus walked out with Chairman in his arm. Chairman jumped out of Magnus’ arms and curled up on Simon’s foot. Magnus rolled his eyes, “Wow Chairman. I’ll remember that the next time you’re craving a filet mignon. Unfaithful litt-“ Simon cut Magnus off, “You feed your cat filet mignon….”

 

Magnus pursed his lips, “No anymore. Anyways, I analyzed your blood Sarah. I found something that I can’t explain, but what I found explains a part of what’s going on with you.” Raphael stepped closer to the man he considered a father urging him, “What did you find Papá? Por favor!” The desperation in Raphael’s voice tugged on Magnus’ heart, “His blood contains the demonic disease that creates werewolves. Making him part werewolf. Which explains his ability to self-lubricate. It also might explain his heartbeat because werewolves have a heartbeat as well. As for the glowing heart I have no idea. I’m going to have to do some more research and testing. I’ll need more blood.”

 

Simon stood there in silence while Raphael stuttered, “How can he be a werewolf?? He wasn’t bitten!” Raphael turned to face Simon, “Bebé were you ever bitten?!”  Simon looked towards the ground his face void of any emotions as he spoke softly, “No...” Simon walked to the bar on the side of the room he grabbed a glass before he tore his wrist with his nails and filled the glass up with his blood.

 

Raphael rushed to Simon’s side, “Bebé! What are you doing!!?” Simon looked up at Raphael, he looked lost, “Magnus’ needs my blood. Simon picked up the glass and walked over to Magnus and held out the glass for him, “Is this enough?” Magnus took the glass and placed it on the table beside him before he placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder, “Everything is going to be alright. We cannot let this get out. This will remain between the three of us. I will protect you. I promise.” Simon choked back a sob before he flung himself into Magnus’ arms. Magnus patted Simon’s back and held him close.

 

The sight of his father comforting his lover warmed Raphael’s heart, but the thought of Simon being part werewolf scared Raphael. It was unheard of and if word got out. If the Clave or Valentine were to know... No. No one could find out. Raphael wouldn’t let anyone harm his love. Simon pulled back after a few minutes he sniffled as he spoke, “What about my heart glowing?” Magnus looked over at Raphael, “I don’t know but can I see it? I’d like to know exactly what it looks like before I begin my research.”

 

Raphael walked towards Simon before he lifted his arm and placed it on top of Simon’s heart. They both felt the spark between them before a pink light shined through Simon’s shirt. The three stared at the light in awe. Simon closed his eyes at the warmth that his heart was radiating. Magnus blinked his eyes as he shook his head trying to compose himself, “Well you guys should get going so I can find out what this means…”

 

Raphael pulled back his hand and in a matter of seconds the pink light dimmed out into nothingness, as if it was never there. Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon, “Papá can you portal us to my penthouse in East Village please. I think Simon needs peace and quiet tonight.” Magnus smiled as he conjured up a portal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon was huddled up in a fluffy blanket in Raphael’s king bed. He stared out of the floor to ceiling window that looked out over the city. Simon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Raphael walk in with a mug of warm blood. Raphael held the mug in front of Simon, “Drink up Bebé.”

 

Simon grabbed the mug and took a sip. He stared at Raphael. They were both only wearing boxers, it was their favorite way to relax. It allowed them to feel each other’s skin as they cuddled. Simon put down the mug on the night stand next to him, “I didn’t know you had an apartment. If you could even call this place an apartment. A mansion 35 floors in the air is more accurate.” Raphael sat beside Simon looking out the window with him, “I have many houses. All over the world. I’m looking forward to showing all of them to you.”

 

Simon pulled his knees up to his chest as he rested his head on them so he could face Raphael, “I love those windows and all. The view is amazing, but won’t the sun burn us to ash in the morning.” Raphael continued to look out the window, “The mirrors in this penthouse are UV resistant. The penthouse is sound proof. I wanted you to be able to think clearly. We’ll stay here for as long as you want. I can have Lily send me whatever paperwork I need to get done.” Simon stared at Raphael for a few seconds before he spoke up, “I’m a freak.”

 

Raphael turned his head to face his lover waiting for him to continue. Simon got up off the bed and walked towards the window, “Even as a human I was a freak. I was a loser. Everyone hated me. Besides my mom, Becca, and Clary. I become a vampire and I remember thinking ‘Wow this is weird. It can't possibly get worse than this’. Turns out I’m also a werewolf, my heart glows (which I think is pretty cool to be honest), I have the urge to rip people’s throats out, my best friend hates me, and I can’t see my family.” Simon turned around to face Raphael, “Not to mention I’m hideous. Why the hell are you with me? What do you see in me?”

 

Raphael flashed to Simon and cupped his face, “You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. Inside and out. You are not a freak.” Simon closed his eyes as Raphael continued, “You are unique. Your heart is pure. You brought light into my life. You ask me what I see in you. I see everything. My past. My present. My _future_. You are the one for me. **_I love you_** _._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE SAID I LOVE YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME!


	6. Electric

Simon’s eyes shot open. Raphael’s words had left him breathless. Raphael was smiling softly as Simon stared at him with big innocent eyes. Simon’s heart began to beat rapidly within his chest. Raphael could hear Simon’s heart beating. Raphael closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Simon’s heart. He placed his hand over Simon’s heart. As he felt the warmth of Simon’s glowing heart underneath his hand he whispered, “ _I love you.”_

Simon looked down to his chest. The sight of his glowing heart sent a shiver down his spine and he didn’t think the feeling of amazement would ever go away. His heart glowed. Only when Raphael touched him. It had to mean something. It does mean something. It means everything. They’re connected. Some way. Somehow. They were meant to be. Simon placed a hand on Raphael’s neck and pulled him closer, “ _I love you too.”_

The two inched closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It didn’t take long the kiss to become more possessive. Raphael picked Simon up by his thighs, and by now Simon knew exactly what to do. He wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck and his legs around his waist. Raphael shoved Simon against the window as the continued their kiss.

 

Raphael removed his lips from Simon’s as he latched onto his lover’s neck. Raphael’s fangs dropped causing them to graze against Simon’s neck. Simon felt goosebumps all over his body. He felt the sudden desire, _no,_ he felt the _need_ for Raphael to bite him. Simon thrusted into the clan leader before he moaned, “Bite me….” Raphael automatically lowered his mouth to Simon’s collarbone. Simon grabbed Raphael’s hair as he breathed out, “Not there…” and pushed his lover’s lips back up to his neck, “here…”

 

Raphael froze, “Bebé…I-I-I can’t. You don-“ Simon whined, “I don’t want to hear excuses! Just bite me there! Every time you put your lips on my neck I get this urge that takes over my body. It’s as if every fiber in my body is screaming for you to just BITE ME!” Raphael tried to pull back but Simon wouldn’t let him, “Bebé you don’t know what a bite to the neck means for vampires it-“

 

Simon pulled Raphael’s head back only to smash their lips together. Simon pulled back and breathed out desperately, “I know what it means. I want you to be my mate. I want to be your mate. You love me and I love you. So why are you hesitating?”

 

Raphael closed his eyes, “I… I wanted to give you time.”

 

“Time for what Rapha?”

“Time to realize you deserve better than the likes of me.”

 

Simon caressed Raphael’s cheek softly, “I love you. Please don’t say something like that ever again. I know you complete me. I just know. This has to mean something.” Simon grabbed Raphael’s hand and placed it above his heart. The pink light shined bright between them. Raphael opened his eyes slowly as Simon continued, “Do you not want to be my mate?” Raphael eyes widened as he spoke up quickly, “Of course I want to be your mate Bebé.” Simon closed his eyes and exposed his neck to Raphael, “We both want this. So please just do it. Now.”

 

Raphael leaned in and pressed his lips to Simon’s neck. Simon gasped and arched his back causing his erection to rub against Raphael. Raphael licked at Simon’s neck before he spoke up, “I promise to love you forever. To protect you forever. To be yours forever. I promise I will keep you happy, forever.”

 

Raphael opened his mouth and let his fangs fall completely before he dived in and bit Simon’s neck. Simon screamed out in pleasure as his eyes shot wide open. Simon’s pupils became an electric lavender but neither of them noticed. They didn’t even notice, or feel, the shockwave that Simon had emitted. The wave spread throughout NYC in that very moment causing all the power to go out within a 20 mile radius. Raphael was too busy savoring the taste of Simon’s blood to notice the lights go off in the buildings right outside his window.

 

As Raphael’s fangs retracted into his gums Simon’s eyes went back to his normal chocolate brown and the electricity returned. The pair didn’t even know what had happened around them they were too caught up in each other. Raphael carried Simon towards the bed. He laid down with Simon straddling him. Raphael exposed his neck to the fledgling, “It’s your turn Bebé.”

 

Simon closed his eyes as he leaned down and placed his lips on Raphael’s neck, “I want to be with you. Forever. I choose you. I’ll always choose you. Forever.” Simon placed a soft kiss on Raphael’s neck before he gently sunk his fangs into the clan leader’s neck. Raphael moaned as he clutched onto Simon’s ass and squeezed. The fledgling groaned as he grinded against Raphael’s erection all while sucking Raphael’s blood from his neck.

 

Raphael flipped them over till he was hovering over Simon. The fledgling pulled his teeth out of the clan leader as he stared up his lover with heavy eyes. Simon teased his lover by rolling his hips. Raphael moaned as he removed his boxers before he gently lowered himself to remove Simon’s boxers.

 

Raphael placed soft kisses up Simon’s thighs. He took his time kissing Simon’s inner thigh he was a mere centimeters from his lover’s manhood. Simon felt the breath he didn’t need hitch as Raphael unabashedly inhaled the scent of Simon’s manhood before the clan leader pulled the fledgling’s boxers off.

 

Simon’s eyes fluttered shut as Raphael placed long, sweet, sensual kisses on the length of Simon’s erect manhood. Raphael licked the head of Simon’s cock before he kissed his way up Simon’s body till he reached the fledgling’s plump lips that were coated in Raphael’s blood. The clan leader licked the blood off his lover’s lips before he devoured Simon’s lips with his own. Raphael’s hand gripped Simon’s hair as his tongue dove into the fledgling’s mouth. Simon moaned as he thrusted up into his love.

 

Raphael’s other hand crawled its way down to Simon’s entrance. The fledgling was leaking as usual except this time more so than usual. Simon spread his legs making way for Raphael to do what he needed to. Raphael guided his massive cock to Simon’s entrance before he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside. Simon gasped as he pulled out of the kiss, “Feed from me… please.”

 

Raphael closed his eyes as he sunk his fangs into his lover’s neck as he pushed his full length into Simon’s entrance. Simon let out a ragged breath as his pupils once again turned an electric purple, but this time the electric purple spread through Simon’s veins causing them to light up and shine through his skin. Simon felt the blood flowing through every single one of his veins he thought it was just an effect of the mating process. It was, in part,but it was much more than that.  

 

Raphael began to thrust slowly into Simon. Each thrust held a relentless force as it hit Simon’s prostate, _hard,_ each time. With every thrust Simon’s eyes and veins alternated between glowing an electric purple and being completely normal. Neither of them noticed. The overwhelming feeling of mating was taking over their senses. However, NYC was witnessing and experiencing the effects of the couple mating. With each thrust that caused Simon’s body to light up the city lost power, and with each thrust that brought Simon’s body back to normal the city’s power would return. It was a simple pattern.

 

_Thrust._

_Simon lights up._

_The city loses power._

_Thrust._

_Simon’s body goes back to normal._

_The city’s power returns._

 

NYC looked like a Christmas light show as the Manhattan sky line lit up and dimmed down. The millions of people in NYC had no idea what was going on. Simon and Raphael were clueless as well. The world was clueless as something within Simon Lewis was unleashed. 


	7. Distance

Simon and Lily laid on Lily’s bed. They had their hands crossed on their chest as heir heads leaned off the side of the bed causing them to see the room upside-down. It's been a week since Simon and Raphael had become mates, and Raphael had just left for California. He had a meeting with the LA clan and Simon wouldn’t have been able to handle being away from his mate for a weekend if Lily wasn’t there.

 

Lily turned her head to the side to look at Simon, “Spill it baby.” Simon faced Lily with a look of confusion, “Spill what??” Lily smirks knowingly, “Whatever’s on your mind right now.” Simon bit his lip contemplating whether he should tell Lily or not. Raphael has said he wanted to keep the fact that they were mates a secret for a little while. Until they figured out what was going on with Simon.

 

Simon sighed, “It’s nothing. I just miss Rapha. I haven’t been away from him since I turned.” Lily smiled softly at Simon, “He’ll be back in no time baby! I’m here for you in the meanwhile.” Simon smiled back at Lily, “I know that. Thank you.”

 

The two vampires were interrupted by Elliot walking into the room, “The redhead shadowhunter is downstairs. She wants to talk to the baby. She brought along the girl with the whip, and the blond douche.” Lily groaned while Simon felt a pit grow in his stomach. Lily sat up in the bed as she pulled Simon up with her, “Let’s go talk to that pretentious bitch.”

 

Simon stared at Lily for a second, “Lily… I don’t want to. I’m scared. What if she rejects me? What if she hates me?” Lily felt her protective instincts flare up, “Then you punch that snobby bitch in the face. If she can’t accept you she’s an idiot. You have us now Simon. You don’t need her.” Simon felt his heart swell up at Lily’s words, “You’re right. I mean I won’t punch her because violence… just not thanks.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes, “Fine don’t punch her.” Simon followed Lily out the room, “Hey! You can’t punch her either!” Lily pouted as they got onto the elevator, “You’re no fun.” Simon stuck his tongue out at the older vampire.

 

The golden elevator doors opened up to the main living room revealing the three shadowhunters standing with their arms crossed. Simon and Lily walked out of the elevator to stand a few feet away from the shadowhunters. Lily glared daggers at the trio while Simon stood there shifting uncomfortably.

 

Clary waved awkwardly before she spoke up, “Hey Si… I just wanted to check up on you… I missed you.” Simon felt irritation bubble up inside of him. He scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief, “You wanted to check up on me?! You missed me??! You’re acting like I got a cold or like I’m going through a break up!” Clary looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I just... I've just been busy trying to find Valent-" Simon furrowed his brows as he spoke up loudly cutting the redhead off, "Oh of course! Poor little Clary! Too caught up in herself to have time for anyone else. God forbid if everyone doesn't revolve around you and your needs!"

 

Clary took a step towards Simon, “Simon… what’s gotten into you-“ The redhead was cut off by the newborn yet again, “I DIED!” Clary took a step back as her eyes widened in shock. Simon continued, “I fucking died. I clawed my way out of a grave after I went through literal hell. Did you know that? That during the transition every vampire goes through their personal hell before they wake up to live an undead existence. How could you know though? You just had me buried and walked away. No visit. No call. Not even a fucking text? But how could I forget Clary Fray has her own shit to worry about who gives a shit about the nerdy best friend who died. I died because of you! You brought me into this world! I came willingly because I wanted to protect you but I ended up dying because you failed to protect me! Then you made the decision of making me a vampire. You had me buried. You quite literally dug my grave then went MIA. You never even cared did you?”

 

Tears rolled down Clary’s eyes as she realized how selfish she had been, “I’m so sorry Si… There is nothing I can say to fix this. I’ll do better. I’ll…” Simon laughed sadly, “You’ll do better. Wow. It only took for me to die to get you to be half the friend I was to you. Just leave Clary. I don’t want to do this right now.”

 

Jace snarled as he spoke up from behind Clary, “Watch it nerd. I won’t let you talk to her like that.” Lily stepped up in front of Simon with a bored expression on her face, “Or what?” What are you gonna do douche face? I’ve already taken these two down with my eyes closed.” Lily winked at Izzy as she continued, “Didn’t you tell him doll face?” Izzy tilted her head to the side and smirked as she spoke up, “Shut it Jace. She will kick your face in. She really knows how to use a whip. Lily was it?”

 

Simon gaped as he looked between Izzy and Lily, “Ummm Lily…” Lily broke her staring contest with Izzy to look at the fledgling, “Yes baby?” Simon blushed slightly at the clan’s nickname for him being used in front of the shadowhunters. Simon turned around to hide his blush, “Get them out of here. I don’t want them here.”

 

Lily gave Simon a sharp nod before she faced the shadowhunters, “You heard the baby. Get out. Now.” Clary glared at Lily as she stepped up into the vampire’s face, “Not until I talk to Simon.” Lily chuckled, “You said something stupid. Simon put you in your place. You shed a few tears. Now get lost.”

 

Clary snarled at Lily as she bit out, “You bitc-” Clary was cut off by Lily slapping her across her face. Clary screamed out as she fell to the ground. Jace ran to Clary’s side as Izzy tried to stifle her laughter. Simon tugged on Lily’s arm, “I told you no violence!” Lily gave Simon a satisfied smirk, “No baby you said I can’t punch her. I didn’t. I slapped her. Loophole.” Lily linked her arm to Simon’s as she led them towards the elevator as she commanded the other clan members, “Show those two idiots and the pretty one to the door.”

 

Lily dragged Simon to Raphael’s room. Once the two got there Lily dragged him straight to Raphael’s massive walk in closet. Simon looked around nervously, “Lily what are we doing here… Rapha would kill me if I-“ Lily cut the fledgling off, “Raphael would kill himself before he’d ever lay a finger on you. Calm down. We’re just getting you dressed and this is basically your closet too since you only wear Raphael’s clothes.”

 

Simon sighed as he sat down on the couch in the sitting area. Yes Raphael’s closet has a sitting area because it was just that huge. Simon watched Lily shuffled through a rack of shirts, “What am I getting ready for?” Lily pulled out a red and black jacket and a black shit and tossed them to Simon, “We’re going out tonight. Gonna have some fun while Rapha isn’t here to stop us.”

 

Simon clung on to Raphael’s shirt. It was Simon’s favorite shirt of Raphael and it still smelled like the clan leader. Simon frowned, “I miss him and it’s only been an hour.” Lily smirked as she threw a pair of leather pants at Simon, “Actually it’s been 43 minutes. Now, go put that on baby. We’re gonna have fun tonight.”

 

Simon quickly flashed into the outfit in vampire speed. He adjusted himself in the pants as he complained, “How does Rapha make it look so easy to wear these pants. I swear my dick is gonna suffocate and fall off.” Lily laughed, “Raphael would bust a load looking at you wearing that. You look hot.”

 

Before Simon could stutter out a response his phone began to ring. It was Raphael. Simon jumped for his phone and picked up as fast as he could, “Rapha! I miss you!” Raphael sat on the bed of the guest room he was given in the LA clan.

 

In true vampire fashion the room practically screamed expensive, but Raphael didn’t care about that. He was too busy missing his Bebé. Raphael felt relief fill his chest at the sound of Simon’s voice, “I miss you too Bebé. Is everything okay there? I got a weird feeling a few minutes ago. I felt anger, sadness, shock, and now I’m feeling like my junk is suffocating. I wanted to call right away but I had to excuse myself from the meeting. Do you need me to come back? I can come right now. I’ll have Magnus open a portal. I’ll be there soo-.”

 

Raphael was cut off by the sound of Simon’s laughter. The clan leader frowned on the other end of the phone, “Do you think this is funny?! Simon I was worried sick!” Simon quickly caught his breath and replied, “No! No! I think it’s cute! That you’re the one rambling now!”

 

Simon could practically hear the clan leader’s pout over the phone, “Clary had stopped by with Jace and Izzy. She said she missed me and I just… blew up on her because I realize I deserve better, and I do have better. Here. With you and Lily. The clan. Then Lily slapped the shit out of Clary, and then she forced me into your tight ass leather pants. I feel like my junk is going to fall off!”

 

Lily stood silent as she stood there listening to the conversation. Her vampire hearing allowed her to pick up on Raphael’s end of the conversation. Simon seemed to completely forget that she was in the room all of his focus was on his conversation with the clan leader. Lily’s eyes widened in shock when she connected the dots. Lily made a mental note before she walked up to Simon and took the phone from his hand. Simon whined in protest as he tried to reach for his phone but Lily swatted his hand as she put the phone to her ear, “Listen I need to get the Baby ready. He’s alive and you know I’ll keep him safe. However, when you return we need to talk.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, “About what Lily?” Lily tilted her head, “About the fact you mated with the Baby, and didn’t think to tell your second in command.” Simon’s blood ran cold. Raphael fell silent before he spoke up, "Fine. We'll talk when I get back, but does he really need to be wearing those leather pants? I'm not there who does he need to wear those for?" Lily smirked, "Awww someone's a little sad they can't see how sexy his Baby looks? To answer your question he's wearing them for me. I need eye candy on my arm when I go out." Before Raphael could respond Lily cut the phone. Raphael groaned as he fell back onto his bed. Lily told Simon to stand up while Simon stuttered out, “I-I-I-I U-um…” Lily walked around Simon taking a video of him she ended the video by slapping Simon on his bubble butt. Simon yelped in shock as Lily sent the video to Raphael with a pleased look on her face.

 

Lily dragged Simon out the closet, “Calm down. Like I said we’ll discuss this upon Raphael’s return. You’re not the one I’m gonna punch in the face.” Simon pouted, “But I’ll feel it through the mate bond!” Lily groaned, “Do you see what you did?! I can’t even punch Raphael without hurting you, and I would never hurt you! Which means I can"t punch Raphael. UGH! Drinks are on you tonight Baby.”

 

Raphael's phone buzzed by his side. He rushed to pick it up hoping Simon had gotten his phone back from Lily. Raphael felt relief when he saw a text from Simon. Raphael opened the text to see his mate had sent him a video. Raphael's jaw dropped as he watched the video. Simon looked perfect. His hair a beautiful curly mess as usual. The leather pants left nothing to the imagination. The shirt he worse fit like a glove the top buttons were undone leaving his chest exposed. The sleeves of the jacket extenuated his biceps. Raphael felt himself grow hard fairly quick. His cock jumped in his pants when the camera focused on Simon's ass, and he was a goner when the sound of Simon's ass being slapped echoed through his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii guys this is the longest I've gone between posts! I'm so stressed and busy! Let me know what you guys think!


	8. Distance 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up....

 

Lily and Simon pulled up to a fancy looking hotel on the Chelsea Pier in a sleek black Porsche. The ride had been uncomfortable for Simon. The car was low and the leather pants were making Simon uncomfortable. The two got out of the car as the valet opened the door for them. Lily linked her arm with Simon’s as they walked into the hotel. A man in a suit walked up to the pair along with a server holding a tray with two glasses of champagne on it. The man smiled eagerly, “Hello Ms. Chen. Mr. Lewis. Everything is set up just how you wanted.”

 

Lily nodded at the man as she grabbed a glass of champagne. She looked towards Simon, “Do you not want a glass?” Simon scrunched his nose, “No thanks. I don’t like champagne.” Lily shrugged as she gracefully took a sip of champagne before she put the glass back on the tray, “Let’s go.” Lily walked towards the large gold double doors. The doors were opened from the inside by two shirtless men. Lily winked at the men as Simon blushed and avoided eye contact.

 

The doors had opened up to a lounge area with two bars, one on each side, and an elevator right across the doors. They walked towards the elevator and got on it. The doors closed behind them as Lily pressed the only button in the elevator. The button had a star on it. Simon looked at Lily feeling anxious, “Where the heck are we?” Lily smiled, “I own this hotel. There’s an exclusive rooftop at the top. Downworld exclusive. It has a killer view. Tonight. We party.”

 

The elevator opened to reveal a rooftop club full of downworlders dancing. The music was blasting. There were no walls. The room was surrounded by all floor to ceiling windows. The _ceiling_ was made of glass. There was a wall to wall bar to the right the DJ was to the left. There was a crowd of bodies moving to the music. The crowd was full of seelies, werewolves, warlocks, and of course vampires.

 

The pair walked towards the edge of the rooftop. To the VIP section. Simon perked up when he saw Magnus sitting there, “Mags!” Magnus smiled at the newborn, “Sherman it’s good to see you as always. Wow don’t you look absolutely ravishing tonight. I have to say Raphael might never let you take those pants off… then again he’ll probably rip them off of you. Come sit.” Simon stuttered as he sat next to Magnus as Lily rolled her eyes at Magnus, “Why does it smell like shadowhunters here Bane?” Magnus took a sip of his martini, “I can’t come to a party without my man now can I? I also have a surprise for you my dear.”

 

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but she froze in her tracks when Alec walked into the VIP section with drinks. He wasn’t alone though. Izzy was close behind him. Lily smirked at Magnus before she took the drink from Izzy’s hand and took a sip before placing it on the table, “I feel like dancing. Join me?” Izzy bit her lips before she breathed out a yes.

 

They pair made their way into the crowd and began moving to the music. Lily turned around and seductively swayed her hips against Izzy. Alec pretending like he was going to barf before he spoke up, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Izzy nervous like this.” Simon giggled, “You should’ve seen her at the hotel earlier! There was some hard core flirting going on.” Alec smiled softly at Simon before he shifted in his seat, “Speaking of earlier… I just wanted to apologize for Clary and Jace’s behavior. That visit was not sanctioned by the Institute. I had no idea they were heading there. Izzy tagged along to make sure they didn’t do something stupid. I’m also sorry about everything that’s happened to you in the past week. I don’t know you well but I wouldn’t wish death upon anyone. Just to think of it two weeks ago you were a clueless mundane and now you’re and undead vampire. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry.”

 

A bloody tear rolled down Simon’s cheek as he tried to compose himself, “Um… wow… uh. I wasn’t expecting that from anyone. Especially you. You just showed me more compassion than my supposed best friend has ever shown me. Thanks Alec. I’m alright. Going day by day. Honestly, my transition has been fairly easy. Only because of Raphael. He keeps me calm. Grounded. But, he’s gone for the weekend and I’m on the verge of losing my mind. Lily’s doing a great job of keeping me occupied though.”

 

Magnus patted Simon’s shoulder and rubbed soothing circles into his back, “Clarissa is a selfish little thing. I’ve known her since she was a child. Although, she has no memories of me from her childhood. I’ve been inside her mind. Do not blame yourself for her lack of compassion. It’s not you. It most definitely is her.” Simon opened his mouth to respond but he fell silent when he saw something glowing in the crowd.

 

Two seelies were dancing very close to each other. The man had beautiful leaves running along his jaw, and the girl had similar vines running down her neck and she had wings. Her hand was places on the man’s heart, and his was glowing pink. Just like Simon’s heart, but less vibrant. Simon elbowed Magnus eagerly and pointed towards the couple.

 

Magnus sat up straight on the couch and took a sip of his drink. Magnus scrunched his nose, “Alexander. Darling, this drink is awful can you go get me another one. I want a golden orange martini.” Alec made a confused face before he got up and left. Simon who looked equally confused spoke up, “What the heck is a golden orange martini?” Magnus rolled his eyes, “I don’t know. I made it up. It should keep Alexander occupied long enough for us to get some answers.”

 

Magnus got up and made his way towards the couple. Simon adjusted his manhood as he stumbled behind the warlock. Magnus gracefully moved his hips to the music as he approached the couple. Simon stayed by Lily and Izzy and danced with them standing a few feet to the couples right. Simon focused his vampire ears and listened on to the conversation between the warlock and the couple. Simon was getting better at controlling his vampire abilities every day and it shocked Raphael at how fast Simon was adjusting.

 

Magnus tapped the male seelie on the shoulder. The couple turned to look at the warlock. Their eyes widened in shock because they recognized the high warlock of Brooklyn. The man stuttered out, “U-u-uh hi Mr. Bane…” Magnus smiled kindly, “No need for formalities. Call me Magnus.” The woman spoke up, “Um… hi Magnus. Did… you need something.” Magnus continued to smile as he spoke up, “Actually. Yes. I was just curious as to why this gentleman’s heart was glowing when you touched it. It looked absolutely stunning. Just asking out of curiosity because in all my years of existence I’ve never seen something like that before.”

 

The couple froze as their bodies stiffened. The woman spoke up with a flash of a defensiveness in her voice, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Magnus arched a brow, “I could have sworn his heart was glowing…” The man cut him off, “It must’ve been one of the club lights.” Magnus nodded his head, “Very well then.”  The warlock flashed the couple with his cat eyes before he walked away.

 

Magnus grabbed Simon by the arm and walked them back towards the VIP section, “Seelies are very secretive. Not much is known of their kind, and they have been around longer than anyone even knows. Now that I have a starting point. I can dig. I’ll speak to one of my seelie friends soon.” Simon nodded as he felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness build up inside himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon jumped on his bed feeling absolutely exhausted. He checked his phone to see a text from Raphael that said, ‘ _Let me know when you get home Bebé.’_ Simon sent his mate a text to let him know he had gotten home safely.

 

Simon just laid there for a minute too lazy to move. He really wanted to get out of those insufferable leather pants but he didn’t have the energy to actually take them off.

_Meanwhile, in LA…_

 

Raphael was grinning deviously as he received a text from his mate. He had set up everything he needed to put his plan into motion. Raphael had been painfully horny the minute he saw that video of his Bebé in those leather pants. The clan leader quickly turned the video off and waited patiently till his mate got home for him to fully enjoy his mate’s sexiness. Raphael honestly felt like it was unfair how sexy Simon was, and it was even worse that his Bebé didn’t know just _how_ sexy he was.

 

Raphael knew of the abilities that the mate bond gives to two mated vampires. He had told Simon all about them. They could feel each other’s emotions. If they focused hard enough they could see what the other was seeing. They could also feel physical touch of the other even when they are apart. Like how Raphael felt his manhood being cramped when it was Simon who was wearing the leather pants.

 

Raphael removed all his clothes as he laid down on his bed. He turned on the TV on the wall across from his bed. Footage of Simon laying on their bed popped up on the TV. Raphael had installed cameras and microphones in their bedroom the minute he realized he’d be leaving his Bebé for two whole days. Raphael began to stroke himself.

 

_NYC_

Simon’s eyes shot open when he felt someone’s hand on his cock. Simon began to grow hard immediately. Simon shot up in his bed. There was no one around. The touch was insistent. It felt so familiar. Simon thought he was losing his mind.

 

Then Simon felt the ghost of a familiar hand drag along his torso before he felt his nipples being pinched. Simon breath hitched as he let out a soft moan. Suddenly the TV right cross the bed turned on and a video of Raphael stroking himself and teasing his own nipple popped up on the screen. Simon’s eyes rolled back in his head as he realized what was going on.

 

_LA_

Raphael tightened his grip as he began to stroke himself harder. The clan leader dragged his other hand from his nipple down his toned abs before he began to play with his hole. Raphael was nervous. He had never had sex with anyone besides Simon, and those handful of times he had topped.

 

However, the clan leader was determined to make Simon feel good. He was determined to try something new especially if it could somehow make up for his two days of absence. Raphael let go of his cock and grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand to his right.

 

 

_NYC_

 

Simon was sprawled out on their bed when he felt a slick finger enter him. Simon arched his back as he let out a filthy moan, “ _Fuck Rapha!”_ Simon removed his shirt and shoes, but he left the leather pants on since he knew Raphael was watching him. Simon turned over in the bed and put his leather clad ass on display, “Do you like how I look in these pants _daddy_?”

 

Simon chuckled as he heard Raphael’s growl echo through the speakers in their bedroom. Simon watched with greedy eyes as Raphael turned over so he was on all fours.

 

_LA_

Simon was being a little tease, and Raphael was going to punish him. Raphael was on all fours before he slowly lowered his chest to the bed pushing his ass up higher and allowing his hands to be free. Raphael reached back with his right hand and slapped his ass _hard._ He repeatedly slapped his ass relishing the sound of Simon’s whines, moans, and groans that each slap drew out.

 

_NYC_

Simon’s hand clutched onto the bedsheets as he moaned loudly. His ass was burning. It felt amazing. Simon was painfully hard. His erection was straining against the leather pants. Simon’s hands reached down to the button of his jeans but he stopped when he felt a particularly harder slap on his ass. Simon looked up at the TV screen to see Raphael on his knees shaking his head before he spoke up, “No way you’re taking those off. In fact, you can’t take those off. Only I can take those off of you.”

 

Simon whined, “But Raphaaaa I’m so hard and you’re gonna be gone for another whole day!” Raphael chuckled, “Deal with it Bebé. Daddy gets what he wants.” Simon felt his chest heat up at Raphael’s words before he moaned out, “Yes daddy.”

 

_LA_

Raphael changed his position till he was leaning against the headboard with his legs pulled apart and his knees pulled up. Raphael commanded, “Bebé face the TV. Lean against the headboard just like me, and close your eyes.” Simon obeyed like the good boy he was. Raphael opened the drawer on the night table to his right and pulled out a massive black dildo.

 

It was a replica of Raphael’s erect penis. He had it made for Simon, and he originally wanted to give it to Simon before he left, but then Raphael decided doing what they were right now would be even better. Raphael took a deep breath as he lubed up the dildo.

 

_NYC_

Simon’s was buzzing in anticipation. His ass was still stinging, his cock was leaking making the leather pants even more uncomfortable, and his eyes were closed. He was waiting for Raphael to do something. Simon felt something push against his asshole. He gasped out in pleasure. At first he thought it was Raphael’s fingers again, but when he felt himself being penetrated even further he knew it wasn’t a finger or two.

 

Simon’s eyes shot open when he felt himself being filled up in a swift move of Raphael’s hand. Simon watched the TV screen with his mouth hung open. Raphael had his eyes closed and his hand was wrapped around the base of a black dildo. Raphael’s soft little moans echoed through the speakers and Simon loved every little sound Raphael was letting out.

 

Raphael began to fuck himself with the dildo and Simon felt ever thrust against his prostate. It felt like he was actually being fucked. It felt so familiar. Simon groaned as he realized that the dildo felt just like Raphael’s dick. Simon breathed out, “Is that….” Raphael opened his eyes and smirked at Simon through the TV screen as he continued to fuck himself, “Yes.”

 

_LA_

Raphael was surprised that he liked being fucked. It was kind of weird being fucked by a replica of his own dick, but Simon seemed to be enjoying it and that was the only thing that mattered. Raphael was curious as to what Simon’s cock would feel like inside of him.

 

Raphael stared hungrily at Simon. His mate was still wearing the leather pants and his humongous cock was damn near about to rip through the leather pants. Raphael hit his prostate and he growled as Simon yelled out. Raphael chuckled breathlessly, “You like that Bebé? You like watching Daddy fuck himself?”

 

“ _Yesssss!”_

 _“_ Do you wanna _fuck_ daddy?”

“ _YES!”_

Raphael pulled the dildo out of him on one swift pull of his hand. Simon and Raphael both felt the loss of the dildo. Simon whined as Raphael scrambled to stick the dildo’s suction cup ending against the headboard before he impaled himself again.

 

_NYC_

 

Simon was in heaven as he watched Raphael on all fours pushing his ass against the dildo stuck to the headboard behind him. It was a mind fuck he felt like he was being fucked as he watched Raphael fuck himself. Simon was in love with this mate bond. Simon felt himself getting close. Which mean Raphael was getting close too.

 

_LA_

 

When Raphael felt himself get close he clenched his asshole around the dildo and forced his hips down and popped the dildo off the headboard. Raphael assumed the position he was in before because he wanted Simon to see him cum.

 

Raphael tapped into his vampire speed and strength as he fucking himself relentlessly hitting his own prostate. Simon’s whined like a filthy whore with every thrust to his prostate. In a matter of seconds the pair was cumming _hard._ Simon came in his pants as Raphael came all over his chest.

 

NYC

Simon watched through hooded eyes as Raphael picked up his cum with his fingers and licked it with his tongue. Simon felt his breath hitch. He could actually _taste_ Raphael’s cum. Simon moaned, “I want all your cum Daddy. Please come back to me…”

 

_LA_

Raphael watched as his mate turned over onto his stomach and fell asleep. He knew his Bebé had a long day. Simon didn’t even try to take his pants off. He was listening to Raphael, and that pleased the clan leader beyond anything.

 

Raphael sighed as he grabbed a towel and cleaned himself up. He had been gone for only 8 hours and he couldn’t handle the distance. He needed to get home to his mate as soon as he could. Raphael hit the shower and got dressed. He left his room with the intent of getting this deal with the LA clan finalized within the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... what do you think is up with Simon?? Did you like that kinky mind fuck mate bond sexy time?? I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written...


	9. The Final Key

Raphael had managed to close the deal with the LA clan leader within 30 minutes. It was his personal best. He immediately called Magnus once the meeting was done. The warlock had conjured a portal in the speed of light and brought Raphael back to his loft.

 

Magnus stood there waiting with a glass of warm blood for his son. The warlock placed a kiss on the vampire’s forehead before he handed him the mug, “Mijo, you couldn’t even last 10 hours without him huh? Should I be threatened?” Raphael chuckled as the pair walked towards the couches in the living area. After taking a seat Raphael placed the mug on the table in front of him, “No one can take a father’s place. However, I must say your hypocrisy is quite hilarious because you can’t last an hour without you boyfriend…”

 

Magnus pouted as he swatted Raphael on the back of his head. Raphael broke into a fit of laughter and in a matter of seconds the warlock joined in. Once the laughter died down Magnus wiped away a tear caused by the intense laughter, “I have some good news. I found out why Simon’s heart glows upon your touch. Well it can be bad. I don’t know. It depends on the way you look at it.”

 

Raphael sat up straight as he faced his father, “Papa. Please just get on with it!” Magnus smiled softly, “So, the glowing of the heart is something that happens amongst seelies. I spoke to Meliorn and after a couple of drinks, and threats, he broke. I swear these seelies are so secretive and shady! Anyways the glowing of the heart happens when a seelie’s heart is touched by their soulmate. The intensity of the pink represents the intensity of the soulmates love for one another. Judging by how Simon is already part werewolf it is obvious he is a seelie as well. Since he possesses a seelie ability.”

 

Raphael took a deep breath. He was conflicted. His heart felt full because Simon was alright, and his heart glowing meant they were meant for one another, and they hadn’t rushed into being mates because either way they were already bonded. On the other hand, he was terrified. Simon was a hybrid of three downworld species. The only one left out were the warlocks. Raphael held his head between his hands, “What does this all mean Papa?” Magnus pulled his son in for a comforting hug, “I don’t know Mijo… I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

Raphael quietly closed his room door behind him before he leaned against the door and admired the peaceful look on his Bebé’s face. He always felt that Simon was special, but Simon was beyond special. The thought of anyone finding out about whatever Simon was terrified Raphael. Raphael has been around long enough to know people fear those who are “different” they find a way to hunt those people down. With Valentine preparing for a war against the downworld it wasn’t safe for any downworlder let alone a hybrid.

 

Raphael walked towards his mate feeling an overwhelming need to pull Simon into his arms and hide him from the world. To take him somewhere far away. Away from all of this. Where the two of them can just, be. Raphael sat down on the bed by Simon’s side. Raphael slowly reached his hand towards Simon’s heart. He felt a shiver go down his spine when the pink glow of Simon’s heart radiated warmth to his palm. Raphael’s mother’s words rang through his head as he stared at the pink glow of Simon’s heart.

 

_Protect those you love Mijo. With everything you have._

Simon shifted in his sleep effectively pulling Raphael out of his thoughts. Raphael looked down at the leather pants Simon still had on and he felt guilty he didn’t let Simon take them off in his horny state of mind. The clan leader gently opened the buttons of the pants and lowered the zipper before he tried his best to take them off without waking Simon up.

 

By the time Raphael had pulled the pants down over Simon’s ass the fledgling had awoke. Simon looked up at Raphael and groggily spoke, “Rapha…” The fledgling shook his head before jumping up and tackling the clan leader down on to the bed, “Rapha! Please, please, please be real!” Raphael laughed as he wrapped his arms around Simon, “Yes my love I’m real. I ended the deal immediately after you fell asleep. I couldn’t stay away from you for another second.”

 

Simon snuggled into his mate before he complained, “Good now take this death trap off of me!” Raphael chuckled as he sat up with Simon still in his arms. Raphael pulled the pants off from the ankles and tossed it to the floor, “You should take a shower. You’re covered in dried up cum. Ew.” Simon slapped Raphael’s chest, “Hey! It’s your fault! You didn’t let me take these pants off. Now fix your mistake.” Raphael smirked as he got up off with bed carrying Simon bridal style, “Your wish is my command.”

 

Simon leaned his head against Raphael’s shoulder and took in his mate’s scent as he was carried into the bathroom. Raphael sat Simon down on the sink counter before he hung his jacket up on the clothing rack. The clan leader pulled up his sleeves as he ran the bath in the oversized tub before he turned around and stripped down as he walked towards Simon.

 

He picked Simon up by his waist and carried him into the shower. Raphael leaned Simon’s back against the tiled wall before he used one hand to turn on the shower. The two held onto each other in silence. Taking in each other’s scent. After Raphael soaped Simon up and rinsed him off, he carried his Bebé to the sink counter again. He pulled open one of the drawers in the sink and pulled out a bottle of rose essence. Simon drank in the sight of his mate silently. His eyes raked Raphael’s flawless _wet_ body as the clan leader bent over to turn off the running water in the tub. The clan leader poured the rose essence into the tub before he returned to carry his mate into the tub.

 

The clan leader sat in the tub with Simon on top of him. Simon laid his head on Raphael’s chest, “Never leave me again. I know it was less then half the day… but it felt like I was missing a piece of me. You are a piece of me Rapha. Just take me with you next time. Please.” Raphael kissed the top of Simon’s head, “I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way Bebé. I’m sorry.” The pair soaked in the comfort of the warm water and scent of rose for a little while before Raphael spoke up.

 

“Bebé…”

 

Simon hummed, but his eyes remained closed.

 

“Magnus… informed me about the incident at the club.”

 

Simon snuggled into his mate, “I meant to tell you, but we got distracted by…”

 

Raphael wrapped his arms tighter around Simon, “He told me that the glowing of the heart is something common amongst seelies…”

 

Simon’s eyes shot wide open, “Don’t tell me I’m a freaking seelie too!”

 

The clan leader sighed, “Magnus thinks so. It’s the only explanation. Seelies hearts glow when their… soulmate touches their hearts.”

 

Simon smiled softly, “So, you’re my soulmate huh?”

 

Raphael felt his undead heart flutter, “I guess you and me we’re just meant to be.”

 

The mates laid in the warm tub in silence for a few relaxing minutes before Lily barged into the room and walked straight into the bathroom. Simon yelped as he hid his face in Raphael’s neck. Raphael used his hands to cover his Bebé’s decency, “Lily what the hell!?”

 

Lily walked further into the bathroom, “We have serious matters to discuss.”

 

Raphael groaned, “We can discuss the mate bond later. When, you know, we’re not _naked!_ ”

 

Lily’s posture remained ridged, “I’m not talking about the mate bond. Valentine has made a move.”

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael rushed into his office with Simon hot on his heels. Lily was already standing in the office waiting. Raphael stood in front of her as Simon closed the door behind them and stood to Raphael’s side. The clan leader raised his head as he spoke, “What happened?” Simon stared at Raphael and Lily in amazement of the two elder vampires’ calmness. They exude authority. This was a side of Raphael and Lily that Simon had not witnessed before.

 

Lily pulled pushed down on a metal box from Raphael’s desk which projected a holographic 3D map of Manhattan over the desk. There were six red dots scattered on the map. Lily spoke calmly, “There were six attacks. In the past two hours. All of them at well known downworld hot spots. 37 downworlder’s dead. 3 warlocks, 9 seelies, 11 wolves, and 14 vampires. 9 of the vampires… were our clan members.”

 

Raphael clenched his jaw, “The most downworlder’s killed were vampires. 9 vampires from our family were _killed_. Has the clave addressed this situation yet?” Lily clicked the map shut, “Aldertree has requested your presence today. At the institution. For a meeting to discuss the attacks.” Raphael took an unnecessary deep breath, “When is this meeting?”

 

“Tonight. At midnight.”

 

“Alright. I’ll go. I need to hear what he has to say. Do we know which of our clan members we have lost?”

 

Lily closed her eyes, “Yes. I’ve sent out a few clan members to collect the bodies they should be back soon.”

 

Raphael nodded his head sharply, “Let’s make arrangements for a proper burial. You and I need to speak to the clan as soon as possible. We must address this situation to the clan. I will not stand for this. We will fight. We must inform clan members to stay alert and do not back down in a fight. A moments distraction could be the difference between life and death. Clan members must travel in groups if they are to leave the hotel. I want there to be patrol in the hotel as well incase Valentine decides to attack the hotel. I’ll contact Magnus to put protective wards on the hotel. Simon you remain with me or Lily at all times. Lily place our strongest men to guard Simon when you and I can’t be around. Bebé, do _not_ leave the hotel.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael walked into Aldertree’s office to find him sitting at his desk. Aldertree remained seated, “Mr. Santiago, please take a seat.” Raphael sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. Aldertree closed a file he was looking at before he joined his hands together, “I would like to offer you my sincerest condolences for the lost lives of your fellow vampires.”

 

Raphael scoffed, “Your condolences mean nothing, because _we_ mean nothing to the clave. You could care less about the downworlders who died at the hands of Valentine’s men.” Aldertree laughed, “You’re right. You do mean nothing. In fact, you mean less than nothing.” Aldertree reached his hand under his desk and pressed a red button that was hidden from sight. In a matter of seconds Raphael’s hands and legs were cuffed to the chair he sat in.

 

Raphael growled, “What are you doing?” Aldertree laughed sickly, “What the clave should be doing with you downworlders.” Raphael growled as Aldertree approached him, “This is against the accords!” Aldertree laughed, “I don’t follow the accords. I follow the words of a true leader. Valentine.” Raphael shook his head in disbelief, “Valentine’s lap dog right under the nose of the clave.” Aldertree smiled, “This lap dog will make you wish you had died the first time around.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon felt Raphael’s discomfort the second he had been cuffed to the chair. He ran out of his room pushing past his guards heading towards Lily’s office before he barged through the door, “He’s in trouble.” Lily dismissed the guards who had chased after Simon before she addressed Simon, “Who’s in trouble?” Simon paced around the office desperately pulling at his hair, “Rapha! I can feel it. This uneasiness. Anger. My hands and feet feel restricted. Lily we have to do something. NOW!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aldertree pulled out a vial from his pocket, “Did you know I absolutely loathe vampires? I believe vampires are the vilest creatures in the downworld. Drinking human blood for survival. Disgusting. A true abomination. Valentine agrees. So, to get the message across why not kill the leader of the largest vampire clan in the world.”

 

Aldertree clapped his hands and two circle members posing as shadowhunters loyal to the clave walked in with a contraption. They placed it on the table before they left the room. Aldertree opened the vile in his hands and tossed the liquid at Raphael’s face. Raphael hissed as the skin on his cheek burned. Aldertree smiled sickly, “What’s wrong? Allergic to holy water? Imagine what will happen when I hit you with a UV ray that’s 10 times more powerful than sunlight.” Aldertree’s laugh echoed in the room as he turned on the ray, only to be overpowered by Raphael’s screams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily got out of her chair and grabbed onto Simon’s shoulders, “Simon, Raphael is at the institution. I-“ Lily was cut off by Simon screaming at the top of his lungs as he hunched over and fell to the ground. Lily fell down on her knees by Simon’s side, “Oh my god. Simon. Baby, what’s wrong?” Simon held onto his face, “IT BURNS!” Lily scrambled onto her feet and ran to her desk and grabbed her phone before she quickly dialed a number, “MAGNUS! Get to my office right now! We need to get to the institute. Raphael’s in trouble.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael’s body was covered in burns shaped like the cross. His skin burned. Every fiber in his body felt like it was on fire. Aldertree leaned against his desk across Raphael with a seraph blade in his hand, “See now this is the part where I end your worthless undead life. I would ask if you had any last wishes but downworld scum doesn’t deserve that much respect.”

 

Raphael didn’t even have the strength to keep his eyes open as Aldertree raised his hand with the seraph blade in it. A portal opened up and Simon was the first one to jump through the portal, and the first thing he saw was the back of Raphael his head was leaning to the side. The clan leader didn’t have enough strength to keep his head up. To Simon’s absolute horror Aldertree was a mere inches away from stabbing Raphael’s chest with a seraph blade.

 

Simon felt Raphael’s pain. It felt like his veins were on fire. It was an underlying pain from their mate bond. Simon didn’t even think twice before he flashed forward and grabbed the tip of the seraph blade with his bare hand before it could touch Raphael. Aldertree looked up in shock as the light of the seraph blade dimmed. The light from the seraph blade flooded into Simon’s hand and into his veins.

 

Simon’s eyes glowed the same color of the blade as he yelled out from the overwhelming feeling of angelic power streaming through his veins. A shockwave spread around Simon. Lily had been coming out the portal at the moment, but the shockwave threw her back into the portal and sealed it shut. Aldertree got thrown across the room into a bookshelf. He groaned, “Wha- wh- what are you?” Simon dropped the seraph blade as he felt the power within him overwhelm his senses before he fell unconscious to the ground.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we’ll find out Simon really is!!


	10. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this chapter. By far my longest chapter. But, all questions have been answered!

 

Alec was walking towards Aldertree’s office when he heard a loud crash. He rushed into the office to see what was going on. He feared that the leader of the institute was being attacked. He saw Aldertree lying on the floor leaning against the bookshelf. Alec quickly moved into the office but paused in his tracks when he saw Simon on the floor.

 

Alec immediately fell to the ground to make sure Simon was okay, but when the shadowhunter looked to his right he was absolutely horrified by what he saw. He saw Raphael’s face, and body, covered in crossed shaped burns. There was blood seeping from the vampire’s wounds. The burns ran deep too. Almost as if his skin was _cut_ but fire.

 

Alec was in complete shock. He couldn’t piece together what was happening. He didn’t even have time to process what was happening because in a matter of seconds Alec was being attacked by two fellow shadowhunters. Alec recognized them. He had known them since he was a boy. Alec screamed out as one of the shadowhunters grabbed him from the back and locked his arms behind him, “Raj! Christian! What are you guys doing!?” Alec couldn’t get out another word before Raj punched him across the face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Simon’s eyes shot open as he sat up and frantically looked around himself. He was breathing uncontrollably heavy. It felt as if he had been holding his breath for too long. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. To his complete shock, Simon was surrounded by _stars_. He was sitting on an asteroid. He was surrounded by the _asteroid belt_.

 

Simon stood up as his began to hyperventilate. He looked around himself and he saw nothing but space. Simon screamed and there was no echo. No response. It was as if his voice disappeared into space. There was no one. He was all alone. He was terrified. He had Raphael on his mind. Simon fell to his knees as tears escaped his eyes.

 

_Who’s going to save my Rapha? Please… someone help him. He’s hurt._

 

* * *

 

 

Jace was training with Clary when he sensed Alec’s pain. Jace hesitated during the combat training and Clary had him laying on his back with a roundhouse kick to the face. Jace groaned, “Clary, Alec is in trouble. Get Izzy.” Clary nodded her head as she ran to Izzy’s room. The two girls returned in a matter of seconds.

 

The trio grabbed their desired weapons and they immediately sped towards Aldertree’s office. Izzy spoke up, “What do you think happened?” Jace shook his head, “I don’t know. But, I know he was going to speak with Aldertree and then I felt shock. _Pain_. Then nothing. Someone probably knocked him out.”

 

Clary was the first one to enter the room. Her shadowhunter skills were in overdrive as she took in the whole room in a matter of seconds. Simon was unconscious on the floor. Raphael was injured and locked down onto a chair. Raj was tying up an unconscious Alec, and Christian was helping Aldertree was stand up. Clary immediately rammed her knee into Raj’s neck before she placed her hands onto Aldertree’s desk, so she could flip over and kick Christian in the throat. Raj was immediately knocked unconscious, and when Clary landed on her feet she elbowed Christian in the face for good measure before he fell to the ground, unconscious as well.

 

Aldertree groaned as he fell to the ground from the impact of Clary’s attack. Izzy used her whip to break the metal cuffs around Raphael’s arms and legs as Jace tended to Alec. Clary ran straight to Simon after she made sure the enemies were down. The three shadowhunters were completely taken aback when a portal opened up at the entrance of the room and Dot walked through the portal alongside Valentine’s men.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t cry my child. Raphael will be fine.”

 

Simon frantically looked around himself to find the source of the voice. There was no one there. Just the empty void of space with stars sparking all around him. Simon pulled at his hair, “Hello?!?! Who’s there!? Show yourself!”

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

Simon turned around to see his mother standing on an asteroid a few feet behind him. Simon’s breath hitched in disbelief as he whispered, “Mom?” His mother chuckled as she sat down on the asteroid she was on. Her feet were dangling off the edge of the rock. Simon found it disconcerting that she wasn’t scared of falling into the dark abyss of space.

 

“I’m not your mother my child. Well, I did create you. But, I am not the human you call mom.”

 

“What? What does that even mean? Who are you? Why do you look like my mother?!”

 

“I took the form of your mother to comfort you.”

 

“Well cut it out because this is not comfortable. Show me your true form!”

 

“Unfortunately, I don’t have a true form.”

 

“What are you?”

 

Right before Simon’s eyes the figure of his mother dissipated into the atmosphere and all that was left was the outline of a woman. Simon could clearly see a woman’s figure with long flowing hair but there was no body, the outline was filled in with stars and galaxies.

 

“I am everything. I am nothing. I believe in mundane words it would be said that I am the mother of the universe. Goddess of creation.”

 

Simon sat down on the asteroid as he grabbed onto his head, “Oh my god. I think I’m losing my mind.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clary, Jace, and Isabelle shot up onto their feet. Clary was the first to speak, “Dot, what the hell are you doing here. Get. Out. NOW!” Dot looked just as ill as she did the last time the shadowhunters had ran into her. Valentine obviously still had control of her. Dot closed her eyes as she spoke softly, “You know I can’t do that.”

 

Izzy’s hand wrapped around her whip while Jace simultaneously prepared for battle. Clary was the first one to make a move as she grabbed Dot’s head and banged it on the table. Valentine’s men immediately pushed Clary out of the way and all hell broke loose.

 

Izzy knew she had to get word to the other shadowhunters that the institute was under attack, so she skillfully tossed one of Valentine’s men into the hallway and dragged him with her whip to the main hall of the institute. The shadowhunters in the main hall prepared for battle as soon as Izzy screamed, “The institute is under attack. There is a portal open in Aldertree’s office. Valentine’s men are coming in by the dozen. Aldertree, Raj, and Christian cannot be trust. NOW GO GO GO!”

 

The shadowhunters ran towards Aldertree’s office to be met halfway by Valentine’s men. The two groups attacked each other with all their might. It was complete chaos. The institute was full of the sounds of battle cries. Izzy kicked, whipped and sliced her way through the crowd of violence to make it back to the Aldertree’s office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The figure chuckled, “No my child you are not losing your mind. You are just unconscious. We are in your mind because it’s time for you and I to talk.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About what you are.”

 

“You mean about me being a freaky hybrid?”

 

The figure chuckled, “If that’s how you want to put it, then yes. Simon, you are destined to bring balance to the world. You are the light that will diminish the darkest of evils. It’s what you were created for. With an evil as dark and powerful as Valentine growing his army. He’s getting closer to achieving his vile vendetta against the downworld. The scariest part is that his hatred is starting to spread to mankind and the shadowhunters as well. You are the only one who can stop him.”

 

Simon stared at the extraterrestrial figure before him in confusion, “What the fu-“

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Magnus was finally able to open up a portal into Aldertree’s office the chaos he walked into had him pausing in his tracks. When Lily jumped through the portal she too was shocked but when her eyes landed on Raphael she immediately picked the clan leader up and took him and jumped back into the portal with the intent of coming back to help. Magnus made his way towards Simon, but he saw Alec lying unconscious as well.

 

Dot took advantage of Magnus’ moment of distracted and forced Magnus through his own portal and sealed it shut before she put up a ward around the institute that prevented anyone from leaving or entering the institution except via the portal Dot had opened.

 

Valentine’s men were beginning to overpower the shadowhunters. Clary noticed it. She knew that the shadowhunters didn’t have much left in them. She had to do something before it got worse. Clary dropped her weapon and walked up to Dot.

 

“Dot stop this! Please!”

 

“I can’t Clary.”

 

“I’ll go with you. Back to Valentine. Just tell your men to stand down. I’m Valentine’s daughter. We both know whatever you came here to do is nothing compared to taking me to him.”

 

Dot opened her mouth to speak but Aldertree interrupted her as he struggled to stand up, “Shut up witch. You don’t speak for Valentine. You are just his slave.”

 

Aldertree yelled to his men, “Stand down.”

 

In that moment all of Valentine’s men dropped their weapons and stood in place. Aldertree smirked at Clary, “Let’s go Clary. Your father will be pleased.” Izzy and Jace ran towards Clary pleading her no to go but Dot knocked them out with her magic. Clary walked towards the portal with Aldertree but paused in her tracks when Aldertree said, “Grab that vampire too.”

 

Clary turned around to see two of Valentine’s men picking Simon up and carrying him towards the portal behind Clary. Clary glared at Aldertree, “Leave him out of this.” Aldertree smirked as he shoved Clary through the portal, “No way in hell.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon closed his eyes as he tried to process the information being thrown at him, “Okay… so I’m supposed to s _top_ Valentine. _Me??_ I couldn’t even walk without tripping over my own feet before I was turned. Which by the way was less than three weeks ago!”

 

The figured floated from the asteroid it stood on to float in front of Simon, “You are much more powerful than you know.”

 

“Then why have I been weak my whole life? Why have I been a useless nerdy mundane loser until now?”

 

“You were never useless Simon. I wanted you to have a normal life. You couldn’t just be born with all of your power. It would’ve been too much. Your character wouldn’t have developed as it has. You needed to be kept grounded. So, you weren’t given access to your powers until a great evil became present. Even then your powers wouldn’t materialize because they needed to be unlocked by someone. That someone is an individual you hold dear to your heart. _Raphael_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clary struggled against the chains attached to the chair she was tied up on. She was in an empty room. It was just her and Simon. The unconscious vampire was strapped down onto a table. Clary gave up on trying to get free. She stared at her best friend and she couldn’t help the tears from escaping her eyes, “I’m so sorry Si.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sat down on his asteroid, “What does that mean?”

 

The figure gracefully extended a leg and landed on the asteroid Simon sat on. The figure sat across Simon mimicking his posture. Simon stared in awe at the figure he saw a shooting star cross the figures faceless head. It was as if the figure was made of space itself. It looked like galaxies lived within it, and now that the figure was close Simon could feel its _power_.

 

“Raphael was made for you. He was made to ground you. He is the key to unlocking your powers, and he is the anchor that will keep you from being consumed by your power. In every world, in every dimension, where there is a Simon there is a Raphael. You two for made for one another.”

 

“So, you mean to tell me I began to show signs of being a hybrid because of Raphael?”

 

“Yes. As your relationship with him grew your power grew. When you met him you were entranced. You thought it was Camille’s blood, but it wasn’t. It was your connection to Raphael. You becoming a vampire was the first step, which was carried out by Raphael. Then when you first awoke after your transition you imprinted on Raphael. Your unabashed desire for him unlocked the werewolf within you. The seelie within you was unlocked when you felt safe for the first time in your existence. When you laid in Raphael’s embrace after his elaborate attempt at making you feel better. The warlock within you was unlock-“

 

“Woah, woah, woah! I’m a warlock? Since when?”

 

The figure chuckled as she gestured towards the right, “Since then.”

 

An image Simon and Raphael making love projected onto the backdrop of the galaxy. Simon felt his face heat up as he stuttered, “OH MY GOD!! What are you doing! That’s private! That’s the night me and Rapha became mates!”

 

“Precisely. The moment you became mates was the moment the warlock within you was unlocked. You two were too caught up in each other to notice the stream of power outages you had caused in the wake of your… _activities_.”

 

“Wait… I did that?”

 

“Yes, you did. We must move on we haven’t much time. The last piece of your power was unlocked just now. When you risked your life to save Raphael’s. The gut wrenching fear of losing him unlocked the angel within you which allowed you to absorb the angelic energy inside Aldertree’s seraph blade. You are everything Valentine hates and the very thing he is proud of all in one. You are the downworld he despises, and you are the angelic being he is so prideful of being. You are the demonic blood he looks down upon and you are the angelic blood he worships. You are his end Simon.”

 

Simon took in a deep breath, “I don’t know how to end him. Why can't you just stop him?”

 

“I cannot interfere. There is a certain balance that must be kept. I cannot directly impact the events that occur in the universe. If I do I can quite literally rip the fabric of space and time. You are my indirect way of interfering. You can do this. It’ll come to you. You must believe in yourself. Danger is near, but you still have time to prepare. Do not go in unprepared. Do not let your power get to your head. You must learn how to use your powers first.”

 

Simon stood up as the figure floated to hover off the asteroid. Simon squared his shoulders, “Am I still in the institute? Physically? Where’s Rapha?”

 

The figure once again gestured to its right displaying an image of Clary tied to a chair and Simon strapped to a table in a dimly lit empty room, “Raphael is safe. However, you are not in the institute anymore. But before you go there is something else you need to hear.” Simon stared at the image of Clary crying and her voice echoed through the image. Simon quickly realized he was watching what was happening on earth in real time, but Clary didn’t know that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clary clenched her fists as she sobbed, “This is all my fault Simon. I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry. I’m sorry I brought you into this insane world. I’m sorry I didn’t keep you away. I’m sorry I let you become a vampire. I’m sorry I distanced myself from you after you turned. I thought I was protecting you because everyone I love gets hurt! My mom disappeared. Dot is Valentine’s slave. I thought you would be better off away from me. I thought maybe if I focused on finding Valentine and ending him that it would somehow make up for everything I’ve done. If I got rid of Valentine you would be safe. The threat to the downworld would be gone and you wouldn’t ever have to feel trapped or scared. But I was too weak! Pathetic! I couldn’t keep you safe as a human, and I’m the reason you became a vampire in a time where all downworlders have a target on their backs! Please. Please forgive me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The image of Clary dissolved into the atmosphere as the figure spoke for one last time, “You now know everything you need to know. It’s time for you to wake up.”

All of a sudden, a vortex opened up in the center of the figure that floated before Simon and he was sucked into it. Simon was surrounded by darkness before his eye’s shot open and he found himself strapped to a table. Simon’s eyes glowed an electric purple as sparks of electricity flowed inside and around his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!


	11. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains BAMF Simon!!!

 

Lily paced around as Magnus tried to heal Raphael, “Mags why isn’t he healing!” Magnus gave up on the healing spell he was doing, “I don’t know! Maybe these aren’t normal burns, and it might have to do with the fact that they’re in the shape of the cross. I’ll just put his body in a preservation spell. He won’t get better, but his health won’t deteriorate.”

 

Magnus waved his hands over Raphael’s body as he chanted a spell. Raphael’s body was soon covered by a majestic blue light. Magnus stood up to face Lily, “We have to go get Simo-“ Magnus was interrupted by his door bell. Magnus opened the door to see Alec, Izzy, and Jace. Alec had a serious look on his face, “Mags we need your help.” Magnus let out a sigh of relief as he pulled Alec into a hug, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist as he placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s head.

 

Izzy and Jace walked past the couple. Izzy nodded towards Lily before she spoke up, her tone serious, “They took Clary… and Simon. We were fighting a losing battle. Clary realized that, so she told them she would go with them because she knew that her father would rather have her than succeed in whatever twisted plot he had. For some reason Aldertree had his men pick up Simon too. We lost a lot of hunters and the ones who are alive are either clinging on for life, injured, or helping take care of the others. Magnus we need you to-

 

Magnus pulled out from Alec’s arms as he arched his brow, “You need me to what? Let me guess heal those hunters? Take a look behind you Isabelle. Your institutes leader did that to _my_ son. Nothing comes before my son. His vampire abilities aren’t even healing him. Finding a way to keep him alive and finding a way to save his precious fledgling are my only priorities. If any of you three are injured I’ll gladly help, but then again you do have healing runes. Use them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The purple electricity running through Simon’s eyes vanished in the blink of an eye. The fledgling ripped his arms and legs free with ease. Clary lifted her head to stare at Simon in shock before relief flooded her body, “Oh my god Simon! Thank god you’re okay!” Simon rushed towards Clary and broke the confines of her chair to free her.

 

The redhead immediately jumped onto Simon and wrapped him in a hug. Simon patted Clary’s back awkwardly, “Clary we don’t have time for this. We need to get out of here. Do you have any idea where we are?” Clary pulled back her face flushed in embarrassment as she ran her hand through her hair, “Um… right, sorry. I don’t know where we are. I don’t know why Aldertree took you as well. I tired to stop him but…” Clary stopped talking when Simon gestured for her to be quiet.

 

Simon closed his eyes as he focused on his hearing. Simon could hear the ocean. Waves. Simon opened his eyes and he had to blink a few times before he could believe what he saw. He could see through the walls. It was as if he had x-ray vision. He could see the building they were in as if it were a blueprint.

 

Simon whispered, “Someone’s coming.”

 

Clary looked around, “How do you know?”

 

Simon didn’t want to tell her that he could see through the walls. He didn’t want to give away what he was. She didn’t have his trust anymore. Even though Simon knew she felt guilty and in a way she was trying to protect Simon, the fledgling still felt like things would never be the same between him and the redhead. So, he lied, “Vampire hearing. I hear footsteps.”

 

Clary nodded, “How many are there?”

 

Simon looked towards the door on the other end of the room. There was one man. He was just a figure until he came close enough to the door for Simon to see who it was. It was Aldertree. Simon felt the rage inside of him grow beyond anything he thought he was capable of. The image of Raphael with those crossed shaped burns was all Simon could think of, and a loop of the moment Aldertree was seconds away from driving a seraph blade through his mate’s chest. Simon’s eyes glowed electric purple once again.

 

Clary stared in shock as she witnessed Simon’s eyes light up. Clary spoke up, “Simon your eyes ar-“ Simon raised his hand and pressed his thumb to Clary’s forehead and whispered, “Sleep.” He didn’t know why he did it. It was just pure instinct. His thumb released an electric purple spark that disappeared into Clary’s forehead. It caused the redhead to faint midsentence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Magnus…” Lily called out from the room Magnus had moved Raphael to. Magnus shouted back, “I’m coming!” The warlock walked in with a punch of spell books, but he dropped them to the ground when he saw what was happening with Raphael. The cross shaped scars on Raphael’s body were glowing an electric purple. Identical to the color of Simon’s eyes, but Magnus and Lily didn’t know that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aldertree opened the door and was completely caught off guard when he was Simon standing there with his glowing eyes. Simon saw Aldertree make a move to scream but Simon held his arm out in front of him before he delicately pinched his index finger and thumb together. All of a sudden, Aldertree couldn’t even open his mouth.

 

Then Simon curled his fingers towards him causing Aldertree to be pulled into the room. Simon waved his other hand causing the door to close behind him. Aldertree’s eyes were wide and his fear was clear. It brought peace to Simon’s mind.

 

Simon spoke, “Go sit in that chair.”

 

Aldertree followed Simon’s order. He didn’t want to, but he had no control over his body.

 

Simon smirked, “Don’t move, but feel free to scream.”

 

Simon’s eyes flared in anger as the electric purple took over his eyes completely. He walked towards Aldertree Simon closed his eyes and focused trying to recreate what he did with the seraph blade. In a few seconds Aldertree began to strain as Simon absorbed all the angelic power from him. Aldertree’s runes faded. He was a mundane.

 

Aldertree cried out, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!”

 

Simon chuckled as purple electric sparks flowed around his hand. He placed his index finger on Aldertree’s forehead and the purple sparks ran allover his body. Simon bit out a single word, “ _Burn_.” Aldertree screamed out in pain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus removed his preservation spell from Raphael’s body to examine him, but as the warlock went to touch his son. The burns on his skin began to disappear. One by one. As the purple light on Raphael’s skin faded so did the burns. It was as if the purple light was taking the burns with it. Lily hovered over Raphael.

 

“Magnus what the fuck is going on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon stood there and watched as each one of Raphael’s wounds were transferred to Aldertree. Simon savored every scream that came out of the evil ex-shadowhunter’s mouth. Simon tilted his head to the side, “You hurt my Rapha.” Simon bent over to whisper into Aldertree’s ear, “Big mistake. It’ll be your last…”

 

Simon picked up Clary bridal style and he walked out the room. As he walked down the hall Aldertree’s screams grew louder with every wound that was being transferred to his body. Simon could see Valentine’s men running through the halls of the building. Simon used his newfound x-ray vision to avoid those halls and found his way to the back exit. Simon paused once he kicked the door open. He must’ve been knocked out longer than he thought it was daylight outside.

 

_Shit! How do I get out of here now? Wait… maybe the sun won’t hurt me… It would make sense because I’m not just a vampire… maybe…_

Simon shifted Clary in his arms as he reached his finger out into the sunlight. Simon had his eyes closed anticipating for his finger to burn, but when nothing happened Simon opened his eyes and pushed his whole hand into the sun. Simon let out a joyous laugh as a blinding smile found its way onto his lips. Simon ran out of that building as fast as he could.

 

Simon made his way to the institute. He laid Clary down on the steps of the institute before he put his index finger on Clary’s head and called on his powers as he whispered, “Wake up…” Simon noticed Clary stirring so he got up and ran away using his vampiric speed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus and Lily watched as the last wound on Raphael’s left cheek faded into nothingness. Magnus bent down by Raphael’s side as he called out softly, “Mijo…” Raphael’s eyes opened slowly. The tiredness was clear in the clan leader’s eyes. It took a few seconds for Raphael to remember what had happened. The clan leader closed his eyes. His eyes felt heavy as he weakly whispered, “Don’t… tell Simon… I don’t… want him to… worry….”  

 

Magnus was about to speak up but was interrupted by a banging on the door. Lily groaned as she walked out the room as she shouted, “Magnus I swear to god if it’s the shadowhunters again I’m gonna punch them. Except Izzy.” Magnus chuckled as he raked his fingers through Raphael’s hair. The warlock was just relieved that his son had miraculously healed. Now he had to find Simon before Raphael woke up again and turned the city upside down.

 

Magnus got up on his feet and left the room to follow Lily as he spoke up, “We need to find Sherman now before Raphael wakes up.” Magnus began fixing himself a drink as he continued, “Because if Raphael wakes up and his precious Bebé is still missing he-“ Magnus was interrupted by the sound of Lily shouting. The warlock turned around to see the Asian vampire tackling Simon to the ground in a bear hug. Magnus felt a weight being lifted off his chest as he closed his  eyes and took a sip of his martini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID YOU THINK?!


	12. Sexy Dirty Love

Lily pulled Simon up off the ground before she punched him on the shoulder. Simon yelped, “Hey! What was that for?!” Lily huffed, “That was for jumping through that portal even though I told you I should go through first to make sure it was safe for you!” Simon rubbed his shoulder as he pouted, “Well it worked out okay in the end didn’t it?!” Lily glared at the fledgling, “You getting kidnapped by a psychopath doesn’t seem okay to me! Wait till I tell Raphael!”

 

Simon’s eyes widened at the mention of his mate’s name as he gasped, “Rapha!” Simon turned around as he sped through Magnus’ loft. The mate bond took Simon directly to his lover. Simon sat by Raphael’s side as he traced the skin on his lover’s face as if he was making sure that the scars were actually gone. Magnus and Lily entered the room soon after and the warlock spoke up, “I don’t know how the scars disappeared, but I think I might have an idea.”

 

Lily looked at the warlock in confusion, “You do?” Magnus smiled, “Yeah, but we’ll discuss this later I’m sure Sherman needs some rest just as Raphael does.” Lily nodded before she looked at Simon, “You know he was so out of it that when he woke up for a second after he healed he asked us not to tell you he was injured. The idiot forgot how the mate bond works.” Simon cupped his lover’s cheek as he felt relief fill his chest knowing that Raphael was no longer in pain. Magnus smiled softly before he spoke up, “Get some rest Sarah. Lily and I are outside if you need anything. There’s a change of clothes for you in the closet.”

 

Once Simon had changed into the sweats and t-shirt Magnus had left for him the fledgling crawled into bed and snuggled up against Raphael under the covers. Raphael shifted in his sleep and pulled Simon into is arms automatically. Simon felt his heart flutter when Raphael paced a soft kiss on his forehead and muttered in his sleep, “Bebé.”

 

Simon closed his eyes as a bloody tear ran down his face. Simon was so relieved to be in Raphael’s arms again and that his mate was safe. But Simon couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of fear building up inside of him at the thought that he almost lost Raphael. The fledgling wiped away his tears as he whispered an I love you to his lover before he fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Simon woke up sitting on one of Saturn’s moons. Simon smiled in awe as he stared at the rings of Saturn._

_“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”_

_The young fledgling looked to his side unsurprised to see the starry figure of his creator. Simon hugged his knees to his chest so he could lean his chin on his knees, “Hey Uni.”_

_The figure gracefully sat next to Simon as she chuckled, “Uni?”_

_Simon smiled, “It’s short for universe. Since your created it. I don’t know… I liked the sound of it, if that’s alright with you?”_

_The figure continued to chuckle, “Uni it is then. You never cease to amaze me my child.”_

_Simon closed his eyes as he thought of Raphael, “Uni, I almost lost him.”_

_“But you didn’t.”_

_“He was hurt.”_

_“But you saved him.”_

_“I don’t know how I did it.”_

_“Does that really matter?”_

_Simon tilted to the side, so he could face Uni, “What am I?”_

_“You’re a hero.”_

_“But I haven’t done anything.”_

_“It’s not about what you have done. It’s about what you will do.”_

_“Uni, I don’t understand. I get it I’m a weird hybrid who’s supposed to abolish evil or whatever, but I don’t even know how to use my vampiric powers let alone all the other abilities I apparently have.”_

_“Everything you need to know will come to you as the need arises. I still sense your uncertainty and that’s completely okay. Don’t try to understand my child. Just accept. And prepare for battle while you still have time.” Uni chuckled as she continued, “However, I see Raphael is in dire need of your attention at the moment. So, I’ll leave you to it.”_

_Simon spoke up desperately, “Uni! Wait! The sun doesn’t burn me! Why?”_

_Uni was floating off the ground looking absolutely ethereal, “The sun does not burn you because you are not just a vampire my child.”_

_Simon furrowed his eyebrows, “That’s not fair! Rapha… he misses the sun. All my clan members do. They don’t talk about it but I know they do because I miss the sun and I’ve only been bound to the night for less than a month!”_

_Uni remained silent for a moment, “Unfortunately, I cannot change nature my child. However, I will tell you something that will ease some of your guilt. Your mate bond will prevent Raphael from being harmed by the sun, because of you he too can walk in the sun.”_

_Simon looked at Uni in confusion, “But he had burn marks on him when I saw him last…”_

_“That was because Aldertree had burned Raphael with a UV ray that is 10 times more powerful than the sun. Mundanes get burned by the sun if they stay in it for too long. A UV ray like the one Aldertree used on Raphael could easily kill a mundane. Not just a mundane, even shadowhunters could die from such a ray. Raphael survived as long as he did because he’s mated to you. He can walk in the sun because of you.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raphael stirred in is sleep before he opened his eyes to see Simon’s laying in his arms. Raphael closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief, “Gracias a Dios por darme otro día para abrazar a mi amor.”  Simon whined as his eyes fluttered open, “You should be thanking me not god. Also, I think I actually met god.” 

 

Raphael looked at Simon in confusion, “What do you mean you met god?” Before Simon could speak up Raphael stopped him, “You know what let’s go outside so we can tell Magnus and Lily too because I know what you’re about to say is going to be something crazy.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily stood up and took Magnus’ drink out of his and downed it in one go before she faced Simon, “So, you’re telling me that you’re some kind of a… hybrid that is destined to keep evil off of this earth and you are going to be the one to destroy Valentine?”  

 

Simon leaned into Raphael on the sofa as shrugged, “Yup pretty much.”  

 

Magnus glared at Lily before he walked to the bar to make himself another drink, “So you met… the goddess of creation. I have to say you have more bragging rights than me. Not fair. Anyways, so you can also walk in the sun. That creates complications.” 

 

Simon pouted, “What kind of complications?"

 

Magnus sighed, “Any vampire would jump at the chance to walk in the sun, and you having that ability puts a target on your back.”  

 

Lily walked towards Magnus and tried to steal his drink again, but he just flashed his cat eyes at her. Lily rolled her eyes and fixed herself a drink, “If anyone comes for the baby I’ll rip their throat out. Simple. Problem solved. But, I still don’t get this. He’s our baby we’re supposed to protect him! His greatest weapons are puppy dog eyes and that irresistible bubble butt! I don't want him fighting Valentine!”  

 

Raphael smirked as Simon blushed, “He does have a beautiful ass…” 

 

Simon slapped his mates chest, “Rapha!”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Enough children. We need a plan. So, the goddess of creation says you have time till you need to eliminate Valentine. I say we start training you.” Raphael rubbed Simon’s side, “I agree.” 

 

Lily downed her drink again as she shook her head, “Oh no, no, no. You will not train the baby.” 

 

Raphael furrowed his brows, “Why not?!” 

 

Lily rolled her eyes, “Because we need him to be the warrior he’s destined to be and if you’re training him you two will just end up banging each other, repeatedly, instead of actually training.”  

 

Simon sputtered as Raphael spoke up, “That won’t happen. I will be in charge of Simon’s vampire training.”  

 

Lily rolled her eyes, “Fine whatever, Magnus you will teach him some magic. That leaves room for a werewolf mentor, seelie mentor, and unfortunately a shadowhunter mentor.”   

Simon sat up straight, “Well of course Luke will be my werewolf mentor.”  

 

Magnus took a sip of his martini before he spoke up, “I can get Meliorn to be your seelie mentor and Alexander to be your shadowhunter mentor.”  

 

Raphael shifted in his seat, “I don’t feel comfortable having anyone else knowing about Simon.”  

 

Magnus nodded, “I share your concern as well Mijo, but Simon needs to learn how to handle all aspects of who he is.”  

 

Raphael stood up abruptly, “No way will I endanger my Bebé by telling anyone else about what he is. Everyone I trust is in this room right now.” Simon stood up as he placed a hand on Raphael’s shoulder in an attempt to calm his mate down, “Rapha, Lily and Magnus are right. I need to train. I trust Luke, but I don’t know about Meliorn and Alec. No offense Magnus, I just don’t know Meliorn and I don't trust shadowhunters anymore.”  

 

Magnus smiled, “No offense taken. Listen, I can erase their memories. We can have them train Simon then I can remove their memories.” Lily shook her head, “No that’s too risky. Memories cannot be destroyed so they can be taken back. Why don’t we just use mind control. Magnus, I know you have to have some mind control spells up your sleeve.”  Magnus’ sighed, “I do Lily, but I had vowed to never use those spells again.”  

 

Lily shrugged her shoulders, “Well, it looks like you’re gonna have to break that vow. I’m sure whatever higher power there is wouldn’t mind you breaking a vow. Especially if it’s for her greatest creation. Right Simon?” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sat with his legs crossed on their bed in Raphael’s penthouse with a warm mug of blood as Raphael looked out of the window staring at the sun, “How does it feel? To feel the sun on you?” Raphael closed his eyes before he turned around and walked towards his lover. Simon placed his mug on the night table as Raphael sat down beside him and cupped his cheek, “I’m glad the sun cannot harm you. You deserve to feel the warmth of the sun on your skin. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”  

 

Simon rested his forehead against his lovers, “You do too Rapha.” Raphael kissed Simon softly, “I have you, don’t I? You are my sun. You are everything I need.” Simon smiled brightly, “What if I told you that you can walk in the sun too? What would you do?” Raphael huffed in disbelief before he played along, “I’d take you to the beach. So, we could walk along the shore and feel the warmth of the sun on us. So, we feel the warm grains of sand under out feet as the sound of the waves wash out all our worries.”  

 

Simon tackled Raphael onto the bed, “Well pack your bags Rapha cuz we’re going to the beach!” Raphael chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Simon, “Alright! We’ll stop by the hotel once the sun goes down and head out to the beach.” Simon shook his head, “Nope! We’re gonna go now!” Raphael sat up with Simon in his lap, “Bebé I can’t…” Simon grabbed Raphael’s face with both of his hands, “Yes you can! Because you can walk in the sun too! Uni told me!”  

 

Raphael felt hope bubble up in his chest, “How?”  Simon nuzzled his face into Raphael’s neck, “Because you’re my mate.” Raphael closed his eyes as bloody tears escaped, “Dios, what did I do to deserve you.” Simon wiped away his mate’s tears as he smiled, “You were made for me. Quite literally. Uni made you for me. You’re mine and I’m yours. You’re my soulmate in every sense of the word. _We're meant to be_.”

 

Raphael felt goosebumps allover his body, “I… I never thought that I could be happy. I never thought I deserved happiness. I always thought my soul was damned. All of this… feels like a dream.”  Simon kissed his mate softly, “This is no dream Rapha.”  

 

Raphael flipped Simon over till he was laying on top of his fledgling, “You’re mine?” Simon whispered, “Yes.” Raphael closed his eyes, “Do you love me?” Simon cupped Raphael’s cheek gently, “More than anything.” Raphael’s breath hitched unnecessarily before he dove in to kiss Simon. Simon gasped into the kiss as he felt his cheeks flush. The couple made out on their bed for a few minutes like a couple of horny teenagers before Simon decided he wanted more as he ripped Raphael’s expensive shirt into shreds.  

 

Raphael took the hint as he returned the favor by ripping Simon’s clothes until his fledgling was completely naked. Raphael pulled back to appreciate the view as Simon spread his legs and put himself on display, “You’re beautiful.”  

 

Simon ran his hand down Raphael’s chest, “I’m nothing compared to you.” Raphael flipped them over once again so he was laying with Simon on top of him. Raphael closed his eyes as he took Simon’s hand and guided it down his body, “I want you to…”  

 

Simon felt his heart beat pick up as Raphael dragged his hand to the clan leaders clothed erection, “You want me to what…” Raphael spread his legs, so Simon could rest between them. The clan leader pulled his fledgling down by the neck so he could whisper into his mate’s ear, “I want you to _fuck me_.” Simon let out a possessive growl as his gripped Raphael’s hips tightly before he instinctively bit into Raphael’s neck.

 

Raphael let out a desperate moan as Simon fed from him. Simon began to grind down onto Raphael as the clan leader dragged his hands down Simon’s back leaving scratches that healed in the blink of an eye. Raphael gasped as Simon ripped his pants off his body. The fledgling pulled back to rest his forehead against his mate’s so he could look Raphael in the eye as he entered him.

 

Simon lined the head of his cock with Raphael’s virgin hole. The fledgling watched with hungry eyes as Raphael moaned in pure ecstasy when Simon entered him slowly.  Raphael gasped out desperately as he clutched onto Simon’s back, “ _So_ _big!_ ” 

 

Simon looked at Raphael worriedly as he tried to pull out of his mate, “Should I slow down? Are you okay?” 

 

Raphael shook his head in protest as he wrapped his legs around Simon’s waist preventing the fledging from pulling himself out of Raphael, “No! Don’t stop! It feels so good. You’re so big it makes me feel full. Fuck me Bebé please fuck me!” Simon groaned as he pushed all the way back in causing Raphael to arch his back, “You like my cock inside of you huh?”

 

 Raphael pulled Simon in for a desperate kiss, “ _I_ _love it!_ ”  

 

Simon growled as he bit down onto Raphael’s shoulder as he began thrusting into his mate at a relentless pace. When Simon hit Raphael’s prostate the clan leader screamed out loud enough for the whole building to hear, “ _FUCK! DO THAT AGAIN!”_

 

Simon obliged and hit his mate’s prostate repeatedly. When Raphael felt himself getting close he flipped them over and held Simon down on the bed with his hand as he sat on Simon’s massive cock, “I wanna ride it.” Simon bit his lips as he felt desire pool up in his chest, “Fuck Rapha you’re so fucking sexy.”  

 

Raphael bit his lip as he squeezed around Simon’s cock as he slowly lifted himself up and lowered down. Raphael continued the agonizingly slow pace until Simon was a moaning frustrated mess, “Rapha _please_!” Raphael leaned back and placed his hands on Simon’s thighs for support as he spread his knees apart putting his body on display for Simon.  Simon drank in the sight of his mate. Raphael looked like a Greek god and it was totally not fair how calm and collected he looked with Simon’s cock in his ass.

 

Raphael rolled his hips pulling a whine from Simon, “This cock is _mine_.”  Simon whined, “ _Yes!_ ” Raphael bounced on Simon’s cock once, “Say it.” Simon sat up as he wrapped his arms around Raphael’s waist. The fledgling licked a strip up Raphael’s neck before he whispered, “This cock you yours. This body is yours. I am yours.” Raphael began to take unnecessary heavy breaths before he wrapped his arms around Simon’s neck and bit Simon’s neck as he bounced relentlessly on Simon’s cock.

 

Simon growled as Raphael fed from him. The fledgling picked Raphael up by the waist and flashed them to the window till Raphael was leaning against the glass. Anyone could see the couple going at it and that seemed to egg Raphael on.  

 

Raphael still had his legs wrapped around Simon’s waist as the fledgling began to thrust into his mate at a relentless vampiric speed. Simon felt himself getting close as be bit into Raphael’s neck. Raphael threw his head back as he moaned in pleasure. The clan leader clenched his hole as he began to milk Simon’s cock. Raphael wined as he felt Simon’s cock throb inside of him as his fledgling came inside of him.

 

Raphael felt himself go over the edge when he felt thick spurts of Simon’s cum fill him up. Simon devoured Raphael’s plump blood coated lips as the clan leader came hard coating Simon’s chest with his cum.   

 

The couple continued to make out against floor to ceiling window before Simon lifted his mate up and walked them towards the bed. Simon pulled out of Raphael as he laid the clan leader on the bed. The fledgling watched greedily as his cum seeped out of Raphael’s hole. Simon leaned forward and began to eat Raphael’s ass lapping up his own cum causing the clan leader to gasp out.

 

Simon leaned over Raphael and aggressively made out with his mate transferring his cum that he collected from Raphael’s hole into the clan leaders mouth. Raphael hummed desperately as he swallowed all of Simon’s cum. Raphael licked his lips as Simon pulled back, “That was incredibly filthy.” Simon smirked as he kissed along Raphael’s jaw line, “Why waste perfectly good cum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a smutty mood.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a Dios por darme otro día para abrazar a mi amor. = Thank you god for giving me another day to hug my love.


	13. Cue the Training Montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry?

Raphael stood in the gym in the basement of Dumort waiting for Simon. Who was late for their first day of training. The clan leader was wearing a loose white tank top that showed off his muscly arms, and a pair of black gym shorts that stopped right above the knee.

 

Simon stumbled through the doors of the gym wearing a batman shirt and black sweats. Simon drooled at the sight of Raphael in workout gear. The fledgling was shaken out of his thoughts when Raphael spoke up, “You’re late.”

 

Simon retorted, “And you’re hot.”

 

Raphael flashed to Simon and roughly grabbed his hair and pulled the fledglings head back pulling a dirty whine out of the fledgling, “Watch your mouth.”

 

Simon moaned, “I’d prefer it if you watch my mouth as you fill it up with your cock.”

 

Raphael growled as he pushed Simon down onto the floor. The fledgling lied flat on the ground with Raphael’s crotch over his face. Raphael placed a hand one side of Simon’s head as he pulled out his hard cock and pushed it down Simon’s waiting throat. The fledgling hummed in satisfaction.

 

Let’s just say the only thing that was trained that day was Simon’s nonexistent gag reflex.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Simon you can do this!”

 

Magnus paced behind Simon. They had been at it for hours at this point. Magnus wanted to start Simon off with basic elemental spells for today. They were stuck on water the entire time. Simon glared at the bowl of water in front of him as if it had personally offended him, “Mags it won’t listen!”

 

Magnus sighed, “Simon you were able to transfer Raphael’s wounds to someone else. You are able to knock Clary out with on touch. I know you can freeze that bowl of water!”

 

Simon nodded his head as he closed his eyes and concentrated once again and said the spell Magnus had taught him. The hybrid opened his eyes to see the bowl of water sitting there unfrozen.

 

Simon cursed in frustration, “Fuck you water!” As Simon cursed the bowl of water ignited into flames and the water evaporated into steam in a matter of seconds. Simon laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head as Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael paced around the gym as he talked to himself, “Don’t let him distract you this time Raphael. You’re stronger than that! This is for his own good! And you can’t possibly have Lily be right. If she found out she’d never let you hear the end of this, get it together!”  
Raphael looked up when he heard the gym door open. The clan leader’s mouth went dry when he saw Simon walk in. The fledgling was only wearing Raphael’s white tank top he had worn in the last training session and a pair of black compression tights that left nothing to the imagination. Which meant Raphael wasn’t imagining the prominent hard on Simon was sporting.

 

Simon turned around to shut the gym door and Raphael lost it when he caught a glimpse of Simon’s ass. The hybrid’s ass looked edible in those compression tights. Raphael flashed forward and grabbed Simon and flashed them to the other side of the room and slammed the fledgling onto the wall. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael’s shoulders and his legs around the clan leaders waist, “Wow someone’s happy to see me.” Raphael’s only response was a growl followed by the clan leader biting Simon’s neck before he fed off his fledgling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon was bouncing nervously on Magnus’ couch next to Raphael. Raphael rubbed Simon’s side, “Calm down Bebé everything will work out fine.” Simon leaned into his mate, “I hope it does. It just feels wrong to do this to Luke. Not just Luke Meliorn and Alec too.”

 

Raphael kissed the top of Simon’s head, “I don’t care if it’s wrong I’ll do anything to keep you safe.” Simon looked up at Raphael desperately, “But Rapha you’re not doing this Magnus is.” Raphael avoided Simon’s gaze as he looked forward with a determined look on his face, “Papa will do whatever is necessary to protect me and the people I love. He always has.”

 

A portal opened in the living room, Luke and Magnus walked into the living room laughing having a conversation. Luke saw Simon and he immediately walked towards the fledgling with open arms. Simon jumped off the couch and ran into Luke’s arms using his super speed. Luke stumbled back a little but chuckled as he lifted Simon and spun him around, “I missed you so much Si.”

 

Simon could hold back his tears of joy, “I missed you too Luke.”

 

Magnus began to fix up drinks as Raphael watching Simon and Luke interact with each other. Luke’s voice cracked, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you. There’s no excuse for my absence.” Simon held on tighter to the only father figure he had after his biological father passed away, “Don’t be ridiculous! Alec told us everything going on with the wolves. You’ve had so much on your plate in the past few weeks.”

 

Simon pulled back and smiled up at Luke. Magnus walked back from the bar with a blue drink that was glowing eerily, “Take a seat Lucian we have much to discuss.” Simon sat besides Raphael and Luke sat besides Simon. Simon automatically leaned into Raphael. Luke smiled softly, “So all the rumors were true huh?” Simon blushed as Raphael smiled placed a kiss on Simon’s forehead. Luke furrowed his eyebrows, “Do I have to give you the whole if you hurt my boy every werewolf in New York will be coming for your head.”

 

Before Raphael could speak Lily walked into the room, “If he hurts the baby I’ll have his head on a stick before the werewolves even get word of anything.”

 

Simon pouted as he clung on to his clan leader, “Can you guys stop talking about chopping my mate’s head off. Rapha would never hurt me. And Lily where the hell did you come from.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes, “Magnus thought it appropriate that I be here too. Thanks for the invite Mags.”

 

Luke stood up abruptly, “Mate?! You mated with Simon!? Does he even know what the fuck being mated means?!”

 

Magnus stood up and flashed his cat eyes at Luke, “Lucian I suggest you take a seat. Once I’ve said what I need to say you’ll understand.”

 

Luke sat down as Raphael turned his head to his father to worriedly speak up, “What are you telling him?”

 

Magnus stared at the blue drink as he sat down on the couch to Raphael’s left, “Everything.”

 

Raphael furrowed his brows as he protested, “What do you mean everything papa?! We had decided-“

 

Magnus cut his son off, “Enough! I will do what is needed. Do you trust me Mijo?”

 

Raphael settled down he looked like a toddler who just got reprimanded for bad behavior, “Yes papa.”

 

Magnus began to speak, and he caught Luke up on everything, “So that’s everything Lucian. We need you to train Simon so he can learn to control his wolf side. But, for Simon’s safety we would like to keep this circle of trust small. So, if you want to help Simon you will drink this.”

 

Magnus placed the blue glowing drink in front of Luke, “It will allow me to control you mind. I will erase the information you just learned, and you will train Simon weekly upon my command. Nothing more nothing less.”

 

Luke shifted in his seat, “And what if I don’t want to drink that?”

 

Magnus flashed his cat eyes, “Then I will force you to forget. This conversation we just had was me attempting to do things the right way. If you refuse then I have no choice but to toss courtesy and civility to the side.”

 

Luke shifted to look at Simon, “Si, you’re like a son to me. You can trust me. I want to help you. I don’t care if I have to forget. I’d rather not, but I’ll do anything for you.” Luke turned his gaze to Raphael, “This is just a thought. We know Simon is the one who will destroy Valentine, but Valentine has an army. Simon needs an army of his own. Sure, he has the vampires, but he could also have the wolves. Think about it Raphael. If this is for Simon’s safety, we both want the same thing. I won’t tell any of the wolves. Only I will know about Simon, but when the time comes the wolves will fight alongside us. ”

 

Lily put down her martini and leaned against the bar, “He’s right Raphael.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luke and Simon stood at the campsite that they used to go to every summer before Simon had become a part of the shadow world. Luke sat down on the ground, “I thought this would be a great place for us to get started.”

 

Simon sat down beside Luke, “This place feels so familiar, but those memories feel like they were so long ago.” Luke sighed, “That was another world Simon. This is your world now.” Simon smiled, “I know. I accept this world. I’d rather face the hardships of the shadow world than live life as the clueless mundane I was.”

 

Luke patted Simon on the back, “I’m glad to hear that. Now tonight is a full moon Simon. Werewolves have a very strong connection to the moon, and every full moon werewolves have no choice but to transform. So, once the full moon shines in the sky I will turn. I have no idea if you will be forced to turn or not. Probably not because you are a hybrid. But you will feel something.”

 

Simon took a deep breath, “Okay so what do I do when I feel something?”

 

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “You give in. You give yourself to the moon. You open yourself to the moon light. You free yourself from all restraints. Be free. Be wild. Be a wolf.”

 

The moon reached its apex and Luke’s eyes flashed green as his body began to transform. Simon closed his eyes and focused. The hybrid felt the moonlight seeping through his skin. Simon felt chills throughout his body. Simon cleared his mind and let himself soak in the moonlight. The hybrid opened his eyes and they shined an icy blue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael walked into the gym and to his shock Simon was already there. Raphael felt his fangs drop at the sight in front of him. Simon was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his waist. It was obvious the fledgling wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he was shirtless.

 

Simon bit his lips as he batted his eyelashes and innocently said, “Ready to train me Daddy?” Raphael closed his eyes as he took an unnecessary deep breath, “Bebé we need to focus.” Simon walked up to Raphael and wrapped his clan leaders hand around his waist. The fledgling made sure to place one of Raphael’s hands under his sweats and on his bare ass as he whispered innocently, “Focus on me?”

 

Raphael felt his breath hitch, “Bebé…” Simon placed a finger on Raphael’s lips, “Shhhh. Let me focus.” Simon dragged his hand from Raphael’s chest down his abs and into Raphael’s gym shorts under his underwear. Simon began to pump Raphael’s rock hard cock, “Oh wow… someone’s focusing extra hard.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus stood in his living room with a martini in his hand as Raphael and Simon stood behind him. Magnus took a sip of his drink, “With Meliorn it’ll be different. I trust Lucian. However, I do not trust Meliorn. I will not grant him the civility I granted Lucian.”

 

Magnus opened two portals one behind Simon and Raphael and one in front of Magnus. Raphael nodded his head as he wrapped an arm around Simon’s waist, “Do what must be done papa.” Raphael flashed him and his mate into the portal behind them. The portal closed as they passed through and when it did Meliorn walked through the portal in front of Magnus.

 

The seelie smiled at Magnus eerily, “Hello Magnus. I know you invited me for drinks, but I cannot help but feel that you want something.”

 

Magnus flashed his cat eyes at Meliorn as he clenched his free hand into a fist effectively trapping the seelie with his magic, “Why aren’t you quite the detective. You’re right. We have much to discuss.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meliorn and Simon stood in a botanical garden somewhere in Japan. Magnus and Raphael by the pond drinking tea. Meliorn ran a hand over Simon’s face and his touch caused an intricate design of leaves to appear on his cheekbones.

 

Meliorn stepped back and removed his vest. The seelie rolled his neck as he revealed a pair of wings, “Seelies come in many shapes, sizes, and colors. Some of us have wings. I can sense you have wings too.” Simon raised an eyebrow as he turned around, “I obviously don’t have wings.”

 

Meliorn raised his chin, “You do. Focus. Breathe. Extend you arms. Arch your back and imagine wings sprouting from your back. Think about flying.”

 

Simon closed his eyes and tried to follow the seelie’s instructions. Nothing happened. The hybrid tried again and again. Two hours later Meliorn grabbed Simon and flew them up high up in the sky. Raphael stood up and looked up into the sky in fear and anger, “If he does what I think he’s about to do I will kill him.”

 

Simon looked down at the ground and everything looked so small, “Meliorn wtf.” Meliorn chuckled, “I think you need some incentive. So, here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m going to let you go and either you fall flat onto the ground and break a couple of bones or you’ll release your wings and fly.”

 

Simon protested, “You’re crazy ahhhhhh!!!!” Simon shouted as Meliorn let him go and he was falling face first to the ground. Meliron dove after him and floated down beside him, “Now would be a good time to sprout your wings.”

Simon grabbed onto his hair, “Shut up! Oh god Simon you can do it! Wings. Wings. Wings. COME ON AHHH!” Simon squeezed his shoulder blades with all his strength and suddenly he wasn’t falling. Simon looked behind him and saw a pair of magnificent green wings, “OMG WTF!!”

 

Magnus stood up and laughed in delight at the sight of Simon flying circles in the sky. The second Simon landed on the ground Raphael ran to his mate and pulled him into his arms, “Gracias a Dios que estás segura bebe. Voy a matar a ese imbécil.” Raphael pulled away from Simon when Meliorn landed and the clan leader flashed forwards and punched the seelie across the face successfully knocking the warrior out.

 

Simon grimaced as Magnus raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, “Well, I guess that’s today’s training lesson. It’s a good thing he won’t remember this. That last thing we need is a vengeful seelie on our hands.” Raphael bit out, “I hope he feels the pain of his broken jaw when he wakes up.” Simon grabbed Raphael by the arms and pulled him into a soft kiss. Raphael melted in Simon’s arms as he whispered, “Dios, estoy enamorado de un ángel.” Simon giggled, “You kinda are. I am part angel.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon walked towards the gym with intentions of actually training today. However, when the fledgling pushed the gym doors open his intentions were thrown out of the window. Simon felt his heart racing as he drank in the sight of a shirtless Raphael doing pushups.

 

Simon watched Raphael’s muscles flexing in awe. When Raphael noticed Simon the clan leader pushed himself into a sitting position as he smiled softly at Simon, “Hi Bebé.” Simon felt his fangs drop. The fledgling wondered to himself how his mate could be so fucking sexy without even trying.

 

Simon walked towards Raphael and sat down on Raphael’s lap with his legs on either side of Raphael. The fledgling wrapped his arms around the clan leaders neck, “Why are you incredibly sexy?” Raphael kissed Simon’s nose, “Good genes?” Simon pulled his lover in for a sensual kiss. Raphael pulled back when Simon bit his lip, “We should stop and start training.” Simon shook his head. The hybrid had a hungry look in his eye, “Too late.”

 

Simon dove in to roughly kiss Raphael and pulled the clan leader until Simon’s back was on the ground and Raphael was on top of him. Simon had his leg around the clan leader’s waist. The fledgling rolled his hips causing their erections to rub against each other. Raphael groaned as he pulled back, “You’re insatiable.” Simon bit his lip, “Yet you always oblige.” Raphael snuck a hand down the back of Simon’s gym shorts and started playing with Simon’s hole, “That’s because I can’t get enough of you.” Simon gasped as Raphael shoved three fingers into his waiting hole.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec stood at the door Magnus’ loft with a bouquet of red roses. The Shadowhunter was nervous because the last time he had seen his lover things hadn’t ended in the best way. Alec took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. In a few seconds Magnus opened the door and Alec nervously held the bouquet of roses out to Magnus as he started babbling, “Mags I’m so sorry! I was a dick. I should’ve known better than to ask you to heal the shadowhunters when your son was hurt. I would never want any harm to come onto Raphael. Even though he hates my guts and told me I wasn’t good enough for you. I would never hurt him and not because he’s your son but because I have no desire to hurt downworlders. I am not Aldertree and I am not the clave. I have nothing against downworlders. I’m in love with a downworlder and I’ll do whatever I have to in order to protect-“

 

Alec was cut off by Lily passing by and screaming, “Would you shut the shadowhunter up with a kiss already goddam he talks more than the baby.” Alec looked like a deer caught in headlight and Magnus smiled in disbelief as he pulled his shadowhunter in for a kiss. Magnus pulled back and whispered, “I love you.” Alec beamed, “I love you too Mags.”

 

Lily walked by the couple again on her way to the kitchen, “Oh! Mags by the way Raphael says we don’t need to do the mind control thingy on your boy toy, he really enjoyed your little speech. Well actually the baby did, and whatever the baby likes Raphael likes. He’s become such a softie… yuck.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back and forth from Lily’s retreating back to Magnus’ face, “You were gonna do what to me?!?!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec led Simon into the training room in the institution. Simon looked around nervously, “Are you sure I should be here right now? We’re trying to be on the down low right now!” Alec rolled his eyes, “It’s cool Simon. No one will come in here. No one trains at this hour. Now here take this. I had these made for you.”

 

Alec tossed a seraph blade and steele at Simon, and the hybrid caught them with ease, “Ooooo fancy.” Alec nodded as he chuckled, “And dangerous. Okay now name your seraph blade. Call upon any angel’s name to activate the blade.”

 

Simon put his steele in his back pocket at he stared at the blade before he closed his eyes and whispered, “Raziel.” Alec shook his head as he opened his mouth to say something, but he was silenced by the intense light that flowed through the seraph blade. The light’s intensity kept growing as it soon was too much for Alec to bare. The shadowhunter covered his eyes with his arm as he looked away from the blade, “Simon! Let the blade go.”

 

Simon dropped the blade to the ground, “Oh my god. I’m sorry did I do something wrong?” Alec stared at Simon in disbelief, “Shadowhunters can’t call on Raziel’s name for a seraph blade.” Simon’s eyes widened, “Oh no! Is it illegal or something? Or disrespectful? I’m so sorry!” Alec shook his head his eyes were still wide in shock, “No… its just that um wow. The power of your seraph blade is tied to the angel you call upon and Raziel created shadowhunters. It’s said that if one is to call on Raziel that the seraph blade is filled with so much power that the blade and the shadowhunter who called upon Raziel would burst into heavenly flames. And the louder you call the angel’s name the more powerful the blade and you only whispered it. This really shouldn’t be possible.”

Simon rolled his eyes at Alec, “I’m a hybrid dude. I am the impossible.” Alec nodded slowly, “Right. That makes sense. Um why did you call on Raziel though?” Simon shrugged, “I just heard the name in my mind.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael watched Simon walk into the gym, “We’re going to spar today. No distractions and no sex. You’ve been training very well with Luke, Meliorn, and Alec. But, every time we train we end up having sex. Just like Lily said…”

 

Simon nodded vigorously, “Yeah I agree! I think Lily is starting to suspect that I haven’t been training my vampire abilities. She threw a blood bag at me and I couldn’t control my speed enough to catch it. I ended up crashing into the TV.”

 

Raphael glared at Simon, “So that’s what happened to the TV.” Simon laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. Raphael rolled his eyes, “It’s fine. Now let’s get started.” Raphael moved into the center of the room and casually stood in place, “I want you to knock me down.” Simon raised an  
eyebrow, “Seems simple enough.”

 

Simon flashed forward and tackled Raphael, but the clan leader grabbed Simon by the bicep and the neck and pushed him to the floor. Raphael let go and clapped his hands, “Try again.” Simon got up and brushed himself off and thought to himself for a second before he got an idea.

 

Simon ran towards Raphael but then slid around him and grabbed onto the clan leaders back. Raphael smiled as he flipped Simon over and laid him down on the ground. Simon groaned in frustration as he got up and jumped on Raphael.

 

The clan leader slammed Simon down onto the ground and laid on top of him. When Simon shifted himself Raphael smiled in disbelief, “Are you seriously hard right now?!!” Simon blushed profusely, “What?! You’re tossing me around and I just… I just like it when you man handle me!!”

 

Raphael shut Simon up with a kiss and the two were too caught up in each other to notice Lily walking into the gym. Lily walked up the couple and pulled Raphael off of Simon by his shirt. Lily gave Simon a hand, so he could get up. Lily pointed a Raphael, “You get out I’m training the baby from now on because I was right as usual.” Lily turned around to face Simon, “And you. Go take a cold shower.”

 

Simon covered his boner as his blush intensified. Raphael grinned at Simon, “No need for a cold shower Bebé I’ll help you take care of that.” Simon yelped as Raphael flashed forward and grabbed Simon and flashed out of the gym leaving Lily alone. Lily sighed as she talked to herself, “They’re sex addicts I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo do you like?
> 
> Gracias a Dios que estás segura bebe. Voy a matar a ese imbécil. = Thank god you’re okay baby. I’m going to kill that asshole.
> 
>  
> 
> Dios, estoy enamorado de un ángel. = God I’m in love with an angel.


	14. Please Don’t Break My Bebé

Lily looked bored as she looked at her nails while Simon was trying to land a punch on the second in command. Lily sighed as she effortlessly, and gracefully, danced around Simon’s attacks. Simon continued to swing and kick as he grunted out each word, “How are you dodging all my attacks!?” Lily stopped moving and Simon continued to swing his fist towards the second in command because the fledgling couldn’t control his movement in time.

 

Lily moved to the right dodging Simon’s punch as she grabbed the fledgling’s arm and using her foot to knock Simon off his feet. Simon fell to the ground and slid across the room. The fledgling groaned in pain as Lily walked towards him in her red bottom heels, “I can hear you moving. You take heavy steps and you have no stealth or technique. You have no balance. You put all your focus into your attack, leaving yourself vulnerable. You have vampiric strength you do not need to throw all your energy into your attacks. Your enemy can use your momentum against you like I did just now.”

 

Raphael came rushing into through the gym doors with concern written all over his face. The clan leader immediately picked Simon up in his arms, “Are you okay Bebé?!” Simon leaned his head on his mates shoulder as he pouted, “Lily kicked my ass without even trying. I’m weak.” Raphael swayed Simon in his arms, “You are a hybrid with immense power destined to banish the darkest of evils from this realm. You are not weak.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes, “You’re not weak Baby you just lack proper training. Which I’m going to fix. Oh, and Raphael just because we all call him Baby it doesn’t mean you have to treat him like one. Stop coddling him and let us resume training.”

 

Raphael glared at Lily before he placed a kiss on Simon’s forehead as he set him down on his feet, “Lily. Please don’t break my Bebé.” Lily smirked, “Why don’t you take your own advice. The whole hotel heard what you two did this morning. You didn’t seem to be handling the Baby delicately with the pace you were pounding into-“ Simon blushed beet red as he interrupted Lily as he shouted while he dragged Raphael to the gym doors, “OKAY! Rapha I’ll see you in two hours. We need to get back to training. So Lily can kick my ass so hard that I forget that the whole hotel knows about our sex life.”

 

Raphael smirked as he teased his soulmate, “I mean Bebé maybe if you weren’t so loud when I-“ Simon slapped Raphael’s chest in shock, “Rapha!” Raphael held his hands up in surrender but the pleased smirk on his face was enough to get his fledgling riled up. Simon pursed his lips as he squinted at Raphael before he smirked, “Well Lily if you think I’m loud I wish you could hear how loud Rapha screams when he’s begging for my dick.”

 

Lily’s eyes widened in shock, “Wait! Hold up! Raphael you let the Baby-“ Before Lily could finish her sentence Raphael had flashed out of the room. Simon turned around to face Lily with a pleased smile on his face, “Yes he does. Here and there.” Lily laughed, “I mean could you blame him you have a massive-“ Simon groaned, “LILY! Back to training!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael sat his desk going through paperwork as Simon and Lily trained. Raphael felt a pang of pain every time Lily kicked Simon’s ass. Raphael took a deep breath as he controlled his urge to rush to his Bebé’s defense. Raphael sat back for a bit as he thought about something. The clan leader picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts before he called Simon’s mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily walked into Raphael’s office and sat gracefully on the chair on the other side of Raphael’s desk. Before Raphael could ask where Simon was the fledgling came stumbling through the door as he rushed towards Raphael and sat on the clan leaders lap. Raphael brushed Simon’s hair out of his face as the fledgling closed his eyes and snuggled up into Raphael.

 

Raphael kissed Simon’s cheek before he looked at Lily, “How was training?” Lily sighed, “I kicked his ass.” Simon opened his eyes to glare as Lily before he looked up towards Raphael and pouted. Raphael rubbed Simon’s side, “It’s okay Bebé you heal fast. This is for your wellbeing. I have a surprise for you.” Simon smiled brightly, “What?!”

 

Raphael smiled as stroked a thumb over Simon’s cheek, “We’re having dinner with you mother and Rebecca in an hour.” Simon shot up in Raphael’s lap as he cupped the clan leader’s face, “OH MY GOD! Wait! How? I thought I didn’t have enough control!!” Raphael smiled, “You are not just a vampire my love. As the other parts of you unlocked I noticed your bloodlust diminish into nothingness. I’m sure you noticed this too?”

 

Simon bounced on Raphael’s lap in excitement, “I honestly didn’t even notice it! Are we going to my house?! Please say no my mom cannot cook!” Raphael chuckled, “No, no, I made reservations at the best restaurant in Manhattan.” Simon groaned, “You mean most expensive don’t you. Ugh come on I need you to dress me lets go old man!”

 

Simon jumped off Raphael’s lap and dragged the clan leader towards the door. Lily spoke up before the two left the room, “Raphael did you go over the list of clans I left for you?” Raphael and Simon paused as the clan leader responded, “Yes I did. The guest list is good.” Simon raised in eyebrow in question, “Guest list for what?” Lily stood up as she walked towards the couple, “For Raphael’s inauguration. It’s been long overdue. Other clans have begun to talk. We need solidify Raphael as the leader of the largest Vampire clan in the world.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon shifted nervously in the passenger seat as Raphael drove his black Maserati. Raphael rested his hand on Simon’s thigh, “Relax Bebé.” Simon clutched onto Raphael’s hand, “I’m so nervous. Let’s go over the story again?” Raphael lifted Simon’s hand to his lips, “Of course mi amor. Lily and I enchantoed your mother and sister into thinking that you went to study abroad for this semester. I haven’t told them we’re together. I want you to do that, if you want to of course. I told them that Lily and I are your friends she went along with it because, again, enchanto. Lastly, you’re back in NYC only for this weekend. Then you’re off to Europe again.”

 

Simon took a deep breath as Raphael pulled up to the restaurant, “Okay got it. I got this.” Raphael got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet before he rushed towards the passenger side and opened the door for Simon. Raphael held a hand out for Simon and the fledgling gratefully held onto his mate’s hand as he got out of the car. The pair wore fashionable suits. Raphael wearing a burgundy suit with a white shirt and Simon wearing a blue and black suit with a black shirt.

 

Simon could hear his mother and sister’s voices inside the restaurant. The fledgling squared his shoulder’s as he held onto Raphael’s arms. Raphael stared at Simon’s hand on his arm, “Bebé are you sure.” Simon looked at Raphael as if he had two heads, “I love you. My family will know that the moment we walk in together. I will not hide us. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t care if they might have a problem with it.” Raphael couldn’t contain the soft loving smile that took over his features.

 

The pair walked into the restaurant and the hostess led them to the table that Elaine and Rebecca were sitting at. The two women stood up immediately when they saw Simon. The fledgling squeezed Raphael’s arm before he let go and ran to hug his mother and sister. Raphael felt his heart flutter at the sight of his mate’s happiness.

 

Raphael smiled kindly at the women as they sat down, and he pulled Simon’s chair out for him. Once Simon was seated Raphael sat next to his mate. After the waitress came by and took their orders Simon and Rebecca fell into what seemed like their normal banter. While Elaine looked at Raphael with a soft smile before she spoke up, “You love my son, don’t you?” Rebecca and Simon fell silent as Raphael looked Elaine in the eyes, “More than anything in this world.” Elaine teared up as she nodded and continued to smile, “Take care of my baby boy.” Simon placed a hand on Raphael’s thigh, “He does mom.” Rebecca teased Raphael, “So do you have a hot brother or something….” They all erupted into a fit of laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon and Raphael laid in their bed. The fledgling had his head resting on Raphael’s bare chest and the clan leader has his arm wrapped around his mate. Simon was drawing patterns with his fingers over Raphael’s abs, “Tonight was like a dream. It was perfect. Thank you so much.” Raphael rubbed Simon’s side, “Never thank me for anything Bebé. I’d do anything for you. Anything.”

 

Simon kissed Raphael’s chest, “So about this inauguration thing. Is there anything I need to know?” Raphael groaned, “We’ll talk about that tomorrow. I just want to cuddle right now.” Raphael shifted so he was on his side facing Simon. The clan leader pulled Simon flush against him and tangled their legs together. Simon snuggled his face into the crook of Raphael’s neck, “What would people say if they knew the ruthless Raphael Santiago loves to cuddle every night.” Raphael pulled Simon even closer as he whispered, “They’d say how lucky I am that I get to cuddle the most beautiful person to walk this earth.”


	15. Floral Inferno

The crescent moon shined bright in the night sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds. It was a calm and peaceful night… for everyone besides Simon who was currently on his 8th day of training with Lily. The fledgling grew stronger with each day of training. Lily was impressed but she didn’t let Simon know that. She didn’t want it to get to Simon’s head. Although the second in command suspected that Simon being a one of kind hybrid had something to do with his ability to learn so quickly. It was better that way because Lily has a lot of things she’d like to teach Simon.

 

They stood in a clearing in a forest in upstate NY. Simon yelped as he dodged the cinderblocks Lily was tossing his way. Lily smirked as she threw 6 cinderblocks in succession aiming where she knew Simon would move. One cinderblock hit Simon in the ribs and the fledgling fell to the ground with a loud grunt. Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Get up Baby we don’t have all night I have plans after dinner tonight at Magnus’.”

 

Simon got up on his feet taking a defense position as he asked, “With who?” Lily sighed as pursed her lips while she tossed a cinderblock up and down in her hand like a baseball before she chucked it towards Simon, “Isabelle.” Simon laughed as he dodged the cinderblock by a mere inch, “It’s about time!” Lily rolled her eyes as she leaned against the pyramid of cinderblocks next to her, “Yeah, but I wanted to ask her first but she beat me to the punch.”

 

Simon gratefully sat down on the ground at the little break Lily was giving him, “Just have fun Lily!” Lily smirked, “Oh that’s the plan Baby…” Simon groaned, “Ew gross I cannot!” Lily checked her phone for a second before she made a face of disgust and tossed her phone to the side. Simon furrowed his brows, “What happened?” Lily grimaced, “The Paris Clan confirmed that they are attending Raphael’s inauguration.”

 

Simon stared at Lily expectantly but the second in command ignored Simon, “Get up breaks over. Your reflexes aren’t going to train themselves.” Simon stood up as he protested, “But wait why- woah!” Simon was cut off by Lily throwing more cinderblocks, “Hey!” Simon spoke as he dodged the flying chunks of concrete, “So what’s wrong with the Paris clan leader.” Lily continued to throw the cinderblocks as she responded, “Ask Raphael.” Simon arched a brow, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Lily groaned as she threw cinderblocks in rapid succession, “Ugh fine whatever the Paris clan leader has been trying to get with Raphael for like decades. They were a thing in the late 60s.” Simon felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him as he stopped moving.

 

A cinderblock flew towards Simon’s face but before it could hit him the fledgling drove his fist through it before he roundhouse kicked another cinderblock leaving 6 cinderblocks heading his way at over 50 mph. The hybrid’s eyes flashed purple before the cinderblocks crumbled into dust midair. Lily arched her brows as she whistled, “I guess that’s it for tonight. Should I warn Raphael? I’m getting murderous vibes from you Baby.”

 

Simon cleared his throat as he tried not to look like he was going to burn half the city to the ground, “Um so what’s this clan leader like?” Lily raised her hands up in surrender, “I’ve already said more than I should’ve. Seriously just ask Raphael.” Simon huffed in frustration. Lily flashed towards Simon as she linked her arm with his, “Cheer up! I need your help picking an outfit that Izzy would want to rip off asap!” Simon groaned as Lily and he flashed out of the forest clearing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sighed as he walked into his and Raphael’s room. The fledgling jumped onto the bed as he tapped away at his phone with a smile on his face. Raphael walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping wet. Droplets of water ran down the clan leaders toned body, “Who are you texting with such a big smile on your face? Should I be threatened? Who do I need to kill?”

 

Simon rolled over onto his stomach as he continued tapping away at his phone not looking up at Raphael, “Just texting Becca. We’ve been texting every day since last week. It feels great having a relationship with her again.” Raphael smiled as he walked into the closet to change, “I’m glad too. Family is really important.”

 

Simon put his phone down as the thought of Raphael’s ex coming to their home. Simon felt threatened. He knew it was ridiculous, but his instincts were screaming at him to stake his claim on his mate for everyone to see. Especially who ever this Paris clan leader was. Simon decided to indirectly ask his mate to give him the chance to explain without outright asking. Simon fiddled with his phone as he swayed his legs around in the air, “Soooo, what clans are attending the inauguration?”

Raphael walked out of his closet with a black suit and black shoes. The clan leader laid the suit on the bed delicately as he dropped the towel around his waist, “Um, I don’t know which clans are actually coming.” Simon felt his fangs drop automatically at the sight of a naked Raphael. The clan leader continued to speak as he took his suit off the hanger, “Lily handles the RSVP’s. Also, Bebé seriously! I can’t even change in front of you without you getting horny?”

 

Simon threw an affronted look towards Raphael, but the clan leader just rolled his eyes as he put on a pair of black Versace boxers, “Don’t give me that look. My fangs just dropped and I sure as hell didn’t get horny looking at myself naked.” Simon groaned as he tried to push his fangs up with his tongue, “Shut up!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Simon, Raphael, and Lily entered Magnus’ loft through a portal. Simon and Lily were bickering as Raphael rolled his eyes. Lily rolled her eyes as she walked straight to Magnus’ bar and poured herself a shot of tequila and downed it as Magnus walked into the living room, “Why are you two arguing?” Raphael walked to his father and gave him a hug before Simon and Lily started arguing again.

“Simon portaled us to 6 different places before we got here!”

Simon gaped, “She kicked me in the shin every time I did! It made me nervous!”

Lily poured another shot as she shrugged, “He took us to someone’s living room we had to enchanto them to forget. I thought it was well deserved.”

Alec walked out of the kitchen with an apron on and a big smile on his face, “Hey guys! Dinner is almost ready!” Magnus walked up to his boyfriend and placed a hand on his chest, “Isn’t he the cutest little thing ever?” Raphael rolled his eyes, “No he isn’t papa. My Bebé is much cuter.” Magnus arched a brow as he was about to respond when Lily rolled her eyes and yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards the dining room, “Can you two argue about your boyfriends after dinner? I have a hot date to get to. Also, it’s weird that a father and son are comparing boyfriends.”

 

Simon nodded his head as he walked towards the dining room, “I’ve gotta agree with her on that one.” Alec pouted, “Dido.” Magnus and Raphael stood in the living room with a shocked look on their faces. Magnus scoffed as he folded his arms, “Those ungrateful little…” Raphael cut Magnus off before he quickly flashed out of the room, “My boyfriend is still cuter!”

 

Raphael was sitting next to Simon at the dinning table while Lily sat at the head of the table with a glass of wine. Alec was setting up the plates as the doorbell rang. Magnus perked up, “That must be Lucian! I’ll go get it.” Simon looked at the tables décor appreciatively. The center of the table was adorned in fresh flowers and candles. Luke sat down on the other head of the table as Magnus sat across Raphael and Alec sat next to Magnus.

Magnus waved a hand and everyone’s plates were filled with food and glasses full of wine. Blood wine for the vampires of course. Magnus took a sip of wine before he asked Raphael, “Mijo how is the planning for the inauguration going?” Luke hummed as around a mouthful of filet mignon, “Oh right! That’s right around the corner. Lily sent me an invitation. I’d love to attend but lone werewolf in a room full of vamps no thanks. Especially if the Tokyo clan is going to be there.”

 

Lily grimaced, “Oh they’re gonna be there. Just got the confirmation a few hours ago.” Alec raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong with the Tokyo clan?” Luke shivered as he spoke, “They’re just… ruthless. I’d explain further but it doesn’t make for good dinner conversation.” Alec scoffed, “I’m pretty sure they don’t compare to the Moscow clan! We had a run in with them when we were visiting the Moscow institution. Those vamps are another level of creepy.” Lily chuckled, “You’re in luck Alec because you’ll be seeing them again soon enough. They confirmed their attendance yesterday.”

Simon played with the food on his plate as he tried to casually put in his input, “It’s kind of crazy that all these clans exist. Lily was just telling me earlier that the Paris clan is coming to the inauguration too.” Raphael sipped from his glass of blood wine as Magnus paused with his mouth open and a fork full of chicken at the entrance of his mouth. Magnus closed his mouth as he calmly put his fork down as he addressed Raphael, “You sent an invitation to Rose?”

 

Simon eyes flashed purple as the flames of the candles flared up a little before they went back to normal. No one noticed though because all eyes were on Raphael. Raphael arched a brow as he replied, “Yes.” Simon cleared his throat, “So who’s Rose?” Raphael turned to face Simon, “She’s the clan leader of the Paris clan Bebé.” Simon’s eyes flashed purple and the flames of the candles flared up. This time everyone noticed as Simon whispered, “Is that all she is?’

 

Raphael gave Simon a confused look, “What? Yes, she is just the leader of the second largest clan in the world. I kind of had to invite her.” Simon’s jaw flexed as he growled, “Are you sure?” Raphael looked at the flames of the candles flaring up even further as he looked at Simon with concerned eyes, “Yes I’m sure Bebé. What’s wrong?” Simon eyes turned purple and remained an electric lavender as the flames of the candles intensified even further causing the flowers surrounding them to catch on fire. Everyone besides Simon immediately moved away from the table.

 

Raphael tried to reach for Simon, but the hybrid quickly opened up a portal and disappeared. Magnus quickly waved a hand over the table and the flames died down. Raphael looked at the spot where Simon was a few seconds ago, “What just happened?” Alec shook his head slowly, “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say Rose is more than just a clan leader.” Raphael closed his eyes as he pinched his forehead, “Yes but I didn’t tell him about her… LILY!” Raphael glared at Lily midsentence who was slowly creeping to the exit of the room.

 

Lily smiled nervously, “Izzy must be waiting for me gotta go!” Lily flashes out of the room in the blink of an eye as Raphael groaned as he hid his face in his hands. Raphael shook his head in disbelief before he turned to his father, “And you had to teach him how to conjure up portals! He can be anywhere Papa!” Magnus sighed as he walked towards the living room screaming, “I’ll locate your precious Bebé. All I asked for was one quiet peaceful dinner! Just one dinner! The next dinner is at the Dumort and I’ll hex whoever ruins it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Rapha has an ex flame and Simon's not having it...


	16. When Lightning Strikes

Simon stumbled out of the portal he had haphazardly opened in his attempt to get away from his mate. The fledgling wiped away the bloody tears running out of his eyes as he looked at his surroundings. He could hear the calm waves of the ocean. It was dark, but his enhanced vision allowed him to see everything clearly.

 

Simon took a deep breath as he made his way towards the sound of the ocean. The hybrid ended up on a secluded beach. He looked to his right and saw a trail of massive rocks that made a pathway. Simon headed towards the rocks and climbed them. The path took him to a rather rocky shore where the water was higher.

 

Simon stood on a massive rock as he stared at the ocean in an attempt to calm himself down. But all Simon could think of was Rose and how Raphael lied to him about her. To his face. The hybrid clenched his fists as a wave of jealousy took over his body. Simon’s eyes glowed purple as the waves of the ocean grew stronger and slightly aggressive.

 

A portal opened up behind Simon and Raphael landed onto the rocky shore a few feet behind Simon. The clan leader opened his mouth to speak but he closed it as Simon spoke up softly, “You lied to me. You told me you were never with anyone before me. That you never felt what you felt for me before. I’m not crazy. You’ve been alive for decades it’s normal that you have ex… lovers… but you lied to me when I asked you about her. You knew she was coming. You signed off on her invitation and you didn’t even think to tell me? It makes me wonder if you still hold feelings for her.”

 

Raphael stepped over a few rocks he ended up getting his designer shoes wet because of the rising tide but he could care less about his $5,000 shoes, “Bebé…” Simon turned around to look at Raphael. The fledgling had bloody tear stains on his face as he whispered, “If you do have feelings for her I’ll kill her.” Raphael stared at Simon in disbelief, “What are you saying Bebé?! This is absolutely ridiculous. I don’t love anyone but you. I-“

 

Raphael was cut off by Simon flashing forward and slamming him down onto the rocky shore as he bit Raphael’s neck and began to feed. The clan leader moaned as Simon fed from him like a madman. Simon hummed as Raphael’s blood filled his mouth. The oceans waves became even more aggressive as the tide pulled up onto the rocky shore effectively soaking them.

 

Simon pulled back as he licked at the puncture wounds on Raphael’s neck, “ _ **Mine**! You’re all **mine**!_ ” Raphael groaned as he felt Simon’s erection rubbing against his thigh. Raphael felt himself getting hard even though the rocks beneath him were sharply pressing against his body, “I’m yours Bebé. **_Only yours_**. I always was, and I always will be. Before I even met you I was yours. We both know that. I never lied to you. I was never with anyone before you. I wasn’t with Rose I-“

 

Simon cut Raphael off with a possessive kiss before he pulled back and growled, “Don’t say her name. Not right now.” Simon ripped Raphael expensive blazer before he tore open the buttons of Raphael’s shirt. The fledgling dove down to bite Raphael’s chest right where his undead heart was. Raphael moaned loudly as he arched his back and wrapped his legs around Simon’s waist.

 

Simon pulled back so he could drink in the view. Raphael was wet from the salty sea water and he had blood running down his neck and now his chest from the fresh bite Simon had left on his chest. The clan leader rolled his hips causing his erection to press up against Simon’s. The hybrid’s eyes flashed purple as he growled, and when he did lighting flashed in the distance before thunder roared around them as rain began to fall heavily from the sky.

 

Raphael looked behind Simon to see that the lighting was the same color as Simon’s electric lavender eyes. Simon desperately worked on the belt around Raphael’s waist as he tossed it to the side before he ripped the clan leader’s expensive shoes and socks off and unbuttoned Raphael’s soaked pants and boxers and threw them onto the rocky shore. Raphael felt the cold ocean water touch his naked body directly and he gasped at the feeling.

 

Raphael looked to the side and groaned as he saw the waves swallow up his expensive clothes, “Bebé that was my new suit!’ Simon pulled his t-shit off his body before he shrugged, “Collateral damage.” Raphael felt his mouth run dry as Simon stood up and removed his shoes and unbuttoned then unzipped his pants before they fell to the ground. The fledgling wasn’t wearing any underwear and he stood in his wet naked glory as the rain drenched his god like body. Simon’s erection stood proud and ready for action.

 

Raphael unconsciously spread his legs apart as he bit his own lip roughly. Simon’s chest began to heave at the sight of a wet, naked, rock hard Raphael lying on a rocky sea shore as the waves touched his perfect body. Simon whispered with a dangerous edge to his voice, “Who do you belong to? Who does your heart belong to?” Raphael closed his eyes as he breathed out, “Only you Simon. Only yours. I’m all yours. Body, mind, and soul.”

 

Simon jumped onto Raphael as he pulled his mate into a filthy kiss full of passion. The fledgling didn’t waste any time as he lined his cock up with Raphael’s hole and thrusted his entire length into the clan leader. Raphael let out a filthy moan as he clutched onto Simon’s back. Simon set a brutal vampiric pace as he thrusted into Raphael ruthlessly causing the clan leader to become overwhelmed by the pleasure.

 

The thunder continued to roar as lighting struck the sea in the distance and the rain grew heavier. Simon wasn’t in the mood to savor the moment. He was going to fuck Raphael senseless so there was no room for anyone else to be on his mind. He was going to mark up his mate with his bites. Simon was staking his claim. Marking his territory.

 

Simon continued his relentless pace as he pumped his thick long cock in and out of Raphael’s hole. The Latino whined out, “ _So good. You fuck me **so good**._ ” Raphael whined as Simon licked up his neck. The clan leader was pushed over the edge as Simon bit down on his neck again. The Latino came in thick long spurts between their bodies. Simon followed soon after as Raphael’s tight hole clenched even harder around his dick.

 

Raphael sighed in content as he felt Simon’s cum shoot inside him. The pair laid there on the rocks as the waves continued to crash into them, as the rain continued to pour, as the thunder rumbled, and lighting lit up the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's just a tad bit possessive...


	17. Briefing The Baby

Simon and Raphael were lying naked on the beach shore as the early morning rays of the sun began to beam down on them. Simon stirred in Raphael’s arms as he blinked his eyes open. The clan leader sighed as he placed a kiss on Simon’s head, “You know Bebé, the first thing I wanted to do under the sun was go to the beach with you. I didn’t want it to happen like this, but here we are.” Simon kissed Raphael’s chest as he hummed, “Tomato tomato.”

 

Raphael rolled over till Simon was directly under him. The clan leader softly placed delicate kisses all over Simon’s face. The fledgling couldn’t keep the dopey grin off his face as he felt butterflies in his stomach. Simon felt his heart flutter as he breathed out, “Rapha I love you so much. So much. I just- I- there aren’t enough words. I feel like I love you isn’t enough and when I felt like maybe you had those feelings for someone it just… it hurt.”

 

Raphael felt guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. The clan leader could feel the love in Simon’s heart he could also feel the sadness. Raphael leaned his forehead against Simon as he tried to stop his voice from cracking, “Bebé, I love you. Only you. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I’d rip my heart out and lay it at your feet if you asked. I’d rather die than hurt you. I- Ros-“ Simon placed his hand on the clan leaders lips preventing him from talking, “Please don’t say her name. I-“

 

Simon’s words got caught up in throat as he felt a pang of self-loathing fill up his chest. The fledgling watched as Raphael tried to suppress a broken sob as bloody tears flowed out of his eyes. A couple drops landed on Simon’s cheeks. The fledgling immediately realized that Raphael was the one feeling self-loathing. Simon furrowed his brows as his eyes widened in shock. The hybrid removed his hand from Raphael’s mouth before he spoke up, “Rapha! No! I’m sorry!” Raphael shook his head as he wiped away his tears smearing the blood on his face and the back of his hands, “No, I’m sorry. I’m so worthless I can’t even keep you happy. I hurt you. I never deserved you. I don’t deserve you.”

 

Simon wanted to punch himself in the face. He had let his jealousy and insecurities cloud his judgement, and now Raphael was crying because of him. Raphael never cries. Never. Simon sat up as he pushed Raphael up into a seated position. Simon couldn’t find the words to say to make this misunderstanding go away so he grabbed Raphael’s hand and placed it over his heart.

 

Simon’s heart glowed that vibrant pink that always sent waves of warmth through Raphael’s body. Raphael felt goosebumps all over when he felt the ghost of a heartbeat in his chest. The clan leader stared at Simon as if he was an angel, “Bebé I feel your heartbeat… in my chest. As if my heart is beating.” Simon smiled as he felt tears of joy ran down his cheeks, “You’re my everything. I’m sorry I reacted like this. I can’t explain it. I can’t justify it. I just never want to do this again. To feel this sadness. To cause you sadness. Never again. I’m sorry I’ll try to control my jealousy I don’t why but it was just so intense I couldn’t control it, but I don’t want to hurt you and you matter more to me than anything in this world.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was midnight and Raphael had invited Lily over to his penthouse for dinner. Lily walked into the luxurious kitchen holding a bottle of wine, “I’m here. You’re welcome. Here’s some wine. I know I’m the best.” Raphael was rolling up tamales as Simon sat on the counter swinging his feet. The hybrid jumped off the counter as he excitedly bounced on his feet, “How was your date with Izzy!” Lily patted Simon’s head before she ruffled the fledgling’s hair. The second in command moved around Simon as she opened a cabinet to pull out three wine glasses. She popped the cork off the bottle with her hands as she poured wine into the glasses, “It was great. For the most part. Until when I leaned in for the kiss it started pouring. I was pissed but she loved it. Apparently, she loves the rain. She danced around in the rain like a child.”

 

Lily smiled softly with a fond smile on her face as Simon grimaced in guilt, “Yeahhhh the rain was totally my bad. I’m sorry!” Lily handed Simon a glass as she rolled her eyes as she picked up her own glass, “Not really shocked. Thanks for the cockblock. I’ll make sure I return the favor.” Raphael rolled his eyes, “Yeah, no thanks guys. I’m good. I don’t need any help. Thanks for asking!” Lily looked at Raphael sideways before she looked at Simon and stage whispered, “For being a ruthless clan leader he’s kind of whiney, no?” Simon smiled behind his glass of wine, “Oh he’s whiney alright. Thank god the thunder masked his moans last night. I was afraid someone would hear his needy whines from miles away.” Lily and Simon chuckled as they clinked their wine glasses together while Raphael gaped at his mate and best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner Simon and Raphael were cuddled up on the couch as Lily sat down on the couch across them with another glass of wine. Lily spoke up after she took a sip, “Dinner was delicious Raphael. Those tamales were to die for!” Simon chuckled, “Haha! We’re already dead. You’re funny!” Raphael smiled at his mate lovingly as Lily rolled her eyes, “Your sense of humor is that of a child Baby. Which, now that I think about it makes sense.” Simon gaped at the second in command feigning offense as Lily turned to face Raphael, “We should brief the baby. The inauguration is right around the corner.”

 

Simon tilted his head back to look up at Raphael and the clan leader smiled softly as he kissed his mate’s forehead, “Yes we should tell him.” Lily shifted in her seat as she spoke, “Inaugurations don’t happen often. So, when they do it’s a massive affair. As you already know we have clans from all over the world attending. We need you to remain on your best behavior Simon. Some of the vampires attending are three times the age of Raphael and I combined. They look young, but they are hundreds of years old. They won’t understand you like we do.”

 

Simon took a deep breath, “Okay. Fine. I get it. I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Raphael held Simon closer to him as he placed a soft kiss on the nape of Simon’s neck, “It’s not just that Simon. You need to keep your powers in check as well. We need to keep what you are a secret.” Simon pouted as he nodded his head, “I know. I’ll keep myself in check.”

 

Lily downed her glass of wine before she placed the glass down on the table in front of her, “That being said, the inauguration is a three-day event. The first night is the ball. Yes, an actual ball. All the clans will gather in the ballroom at the Dumort to catch up, mingle, glare at each other. Whatever.” Simon raised an eyebrow as he stared at Lily, “Why are vampires so extra?”

 

Lily sighed, “I have no idea, but it gets worse. At the end of the ball Raphael will make a toast, and at the end of the toast any vampire who wants Raphael’s title will step forward. If no one steps forward then the next day there’s an even grander ball and Raphael gets crowned. However, if someone steps forward the next day will be the challenge day where Raphael will have to fight the challenger.”

 

Simon’s eyes widened in fear as he abruptly stood up as he flailed his arms, “What do you mean challenge day?! What if more than one person wants the title?! I’ll fucking kill them before they even look Rapha’s way.” Simon began hyperventilating as his eyes flashed purple. Raphael flashed towards his mate to cup the fledglings face as he whispered soothingly, “Bebé, relax. I can handle myself. You cannot step forward and stop anyone from challenging me.”

 

Simon’s breath hitched as he desperately tried to reason with the love of his life, “I-I- can’t just stand by an-“ Raphael shook his head as he shushed Simon, “Shhhh Bebé no! Listen to me! You can’t. You’ll end up exposing your powers to virtually every vampire clan in the world and I can’t let that happen. I can handle myself. Do you trust me?” Simon looked at Raphael with wide uncertain eyes, “But Rapha…” Raphael shook his head as he insisted, “Do you trust me Bebé?” Simon bit his lip, “Yes! Of course I do but-“

Raphael pulled Simon into his arms, “No buts, I need you trust me. I’ve got this. I have you to fight for. I’ll be fighting for you. I’ll never lose a battle because I have you to come back to.” Simon closed his eyes as he felt his heart swell up. Raphael placed a hand over Simon’s heart. The clan leader sighed in content at the familiar warmth that ran through his veins as Simon’s heart glowed for Raphael.

 

Lily wiped away a bloody tear of joy as she spoke up before she flashed out of the penthouse, “You two are just... perfect for each other. Simon I’ll see you later at the Dumort, we have some training to do.” As Lily left Simon just threw himself further into Raphael’s arms as he squeezed his eyes shut, “I’m scared. I don’t want to lose you.” Raphael kissed Simon passionately before he pulled back, “You’ll never lose me.” Simon pulled back and looked Raphael in the eyes, “Promise?” Raphael rubbed his thumb over Simon’s cheeks, “I promise.”

 

Simon pulled one of Raphael’s hands off of his cheek to place a kiss on the palm of his hand, “And I promise that I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’ll try my best to stay in check but if I see you in danger I will act and it’s not because I don’t trust you. It’s because I love you and I know you’d do the same for me.” Raphael opened his mouth to protest but Simon put a finger on his lover’s lips as he spoke, “And don’t try to talk me out of this. It’s not going to work.”

 

Raphael huffed in disbelief as he picked Simon up by his waist, “You are so stubborn!” Simon yelped as Raphael flashed them into their bedroom. The fledgling giggled as Raphael threw them onto the bed before he attacked Simon’s neck with kisses, “How can someone so stubborn be so unbelievably adorable?!” Simon rubbed his hands down Raphael’s back as the clan leader continued to kiss his neck, “I’m pretty sure I was born with it.”

 

Raphael pulled back chuckling, “Oh were you now?” Simon grinned as he responded, “Yup! I’m fucking perfect.” Raphael’s eyes roamed over Simon’s face with nothing but admiration in his eyes as he whispered, “Yes you are.” Simon shyly smiled up at Raphael. The clan leader leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Simon’s lips. Raphael pulled back as he whispered against Simon’s lips, “You’re perfect.”


	18. Unexpected Visitor

_Raphael pulled back as he whispered against Simon’s lips, “You’re perfect.”_

 

Simon blushed as he lightly slapped Raphael’s chest, “Stop teasing me. I was just joking.” Raphael dragged a hand down Simon’s body slowly as he whispered, “Who says I’m teasing?” The clan leader latched his lips onto Simon’s neck placing soft kisses as his lips traveled up to Simon’s jaw while his hands roamed Simon body, “You are perfect. And you’re all mine.” Simon closed his eyes as Raphael continued, “You want to protect me-“ Simon clutched onto Raphael’s chest, “And I will.” The clan leader smiled as he inhaled Simon’s scent, “But-.” Simon tugged on Raphael’s shirt as he interrupted, “No buts.”

 

Raphael gently shook his head as he snuck his hand under Simon’s shirt and found his way to Simon’s nipple. Raphael rubbed Simon’s nipple with his thumb causing the fledgling to gasp out in pleasure. Raphael’s other hand worked it’s way under Simon and into his pants. The clan leader’s hands cupped Simon’s ass cheek before he wedged his fingers between Simon’s cheeks. The Latino hummed in appreciation as he felt the slick that Simon was already leaking out of his hole, “Someone’s eager.”

 

Simon whined as Raphael gently stroked his hole, “You know I can’t control it.” Raphael licked up Simon’s neck, “I know, and I love it. You get so wet. Just for me.” Simon nodded his head desperately, “ _Only for you Rapha._ ” The clan leader hummed in approval as he gently pulled Simon’s pants down. The Latino pulled back to remove Simon’s pants completely before he pulled Simon up to remove the fledgling’s t-shirt. Raphael quickly flashed off his clothes before he dove back onto the bed.

 

The clan leader parted Simon’s legs so he could rest between them. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael as the clan leader wasted no time in pushing his cock into Simon gently. The fledgling gasped as he pulled Raphael in for a loving kiss. Raphael whispered against Simon’s lips, “I love you.” Simon bit on Raphael’s plump lower lip before he responded, “I love you too.” Raphael smashed his lips against Simon’s as he continued to make love to his soulmate.

 

Raphael moved his lips to suck on Simon’s jaw as he continued to thrust into his fledgling. Simon dragged his hands down Raphael’s back, “You’re my everything Rapha.” Simon’s words sent chills down Raphael’s spine. The clan leader increased the intensity of his thrusts as he pulled Simon in for another kiss. Raphael kept up his slow yet powerful pace until he felt Simon come close to the edge.

 

Raphael knew Simon was close from the way Simon’s hole was clenching tighter around his cock and from the way his own balls were on the brink of release. Simon groaned in frustration as Raphael stopped his movements, “Rapha!” Raphael shook his head, “Not yet Bebé. Not yet.”

 

It went on for hours. Raphael would bring Simon to edge only to bring him back from the brink of his orgasm. Simon whined, “ _Rapha please!_ ” Raphael rolled his hips as he replied, “But I love the noises you make. I never want it to end.” Simon growled, “We’re immortal. It’ll never end! You can fuck me senseless for the rest of our immortal lives!” Raphael smirked deviously, “That’s what I’m trying to do.” Simon gaped at Raphael, “I didn’t mean that you can  _literally_ fuck me for the rest of our lives! You have a clan to lead. We need to feed! You crazy old man!”

 

Raphael relished the frustrated look on Simon’s face before he picked up his pace. The clan leader set a relentless pace as he slammed into Simon’s prostate. The fledgling whined out, “ _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_ ” Raphael placed his hand over Simon’s heart before he dove in for a passionate kiss. Simon’s heart began to glow a neon pink immediately. The light seeped into Raphael’s hand and traveled into his veins engulfing his body in warmth. Raphael felt the ghost of a heartbeat in his chest before he felt Simon cum between their bodies. Raphael soon followed moments after as he emptied his load into Simon’s waiting hole.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael and Simon laid naked in their bed with Raphael cuddled up to Simon’s back. They hadn’t even bothered with cleaning themselves up after they had finished. Raphael was sound asleep, but Simon was wide awake. The fledgling waited until he was sure Raphael was completely knocked out before he slowly removed Raphael’s arm from his waist. The fledgling cautiously got up out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself off. Simon quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes before he opened up a portal and walked through it.

 

The fledgling walked out of the portal right into Magnus’ loft. Simon yelled out, “Mags! We need to talk. Right now!” Simon stood there in shock not expecting a shirtless Alec to walk out with an irritated look on his face, “Listen Simon. I know you’re like basically Magnus’ son-in-law, which kinda makes you my son-in-law, but you can’t just come barging in-“ Simon glared at Alec as he cut him off, “Listen Alec. I like you and everything but right now is not the time to annoy me. I’m here to talk to Magnus about something important and you’re wasting my time.”

 

Alec looked at Simon worriedly, “Is everything okay?” Simon groaned in frustration, “No! Everything is not okay! Magnus where the hell are you?!” Magnus came rushing out of his room with only Alec’s oversized t-shirt on. The warlock’s hair was a mess and his face was bare, “Gosh! I was trying to make myself decent! I couldn’t just walk out butt naked in front of my son-in-law!”

 

Simon wasn’t phased by Magnus’ comments as he asked, “Did you know that the second day of the inauguration is something called a challenge day? And that anyone can fight Rapha for his title?” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in complete shock, “What did you just say?” Magnus paced around a bit before he exploded, “That little brat! Sat at the dining table last night and DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME!? I’m going to kill him!” Magnus paused before fear overtook his body, “My baby boy… my baby he’s… he’s in danger…” Magnus paused again before anger took over ever fiber of his being, “I’LL FUCKING TARE APART ANYONE WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE MY SON!”

 

Simon sighed in frustration, “That’s what I said Mags! But Raphael and Lily said that it would start an allout vampire war! We have to do something discrete. Can we put a protection spell on Rapha?” Magnus thought for a moment, “If we did that every vampire at the event would know a warlock interfered in vampire business, and cue the vampire war. We have to be smart about this.”

 

Alec spoke up, “We need to do something to make sure no one will challenge Raphael.” Simon nodded, “Yeah but what?! I have complete faith in Raphael. I know he’s the best fighter in our clan, but I can’t just stand by and let anyone threaten my mate. No way. Also, what if multiple challengers come forward!?” Magnus cupped Simon’s face, “We’ll figure this out. Get back to Raphael before he notices you’re gone.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon walked out of the dressing room wearing an outfit that was worth more than a freaking car. Raphael drank in the view of Simon in a designer suit as he breathed out, “ _Bello_ … I love it.” Simon blushed as he played with the hem of his black and gold Versace blazer, “You said that about the last five suits Rapha.” Raphael stood up and walked towards his lover, he pulled Simon into his arms as he whispered into the fledgling’s ear, “I was talking about _you_. Not the suits Bebé. You’re far too beautiful for me to leave alone during the inauguration. I can’t have anyone making any moves on my man. I’d hate to get blood on my new suit.”

 

Lily groaned, “You guys are disgusting! Baby I like this suit the best. It matches the one Raphael just got.” Raphael pulled Simon against his chest as he spoke softly, “That’s perfect. Everyone will know that my Bebé is with me.” Simon felt his heart flutter at the thought of Raphael and him walking into the gala with matching suits. The fledgling closed his eyes as he whispered, “And everyone will know that you’re mine too.” Lily snapped her finger trying to get their attention, “Great one outfit down we have two more to go!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily and Simon sat on the floor in the living room of Raphael’s penthouse playing board games. The living room was a mess. Bags of clothes and boxes of shoes were scattered all over the floor. Raphael was pulling out Simon’s outfits and piecing them together to make sure they were up to his standards. Simon rolled his eyes, “Rapha you already saw my outfits! You picked them out. They’re perfect!”

 

Raphael pursed his lips as he analyzed Simon’s outfit for the first night of the inauguration, “Now that I’m looking at this again. This shirt look’s cheap. I want you wearing something more luxurious. Maybe a soft silk button down.” Simon gaped at his mate, “Rapha the shirt you’re holding is over a thousand dollars. In what world is that cheap?!” Raphael didn’t even bother looking at Simon as he continued to analyze the fledgling’s outfits, “Bebé let me handle this you just play your little board game.”

 

Before Simon could respond a knock on the front door cut him off. The fledgling stood up, “I’ll get it. I need a break from all this vampire privilege.” Lily stood up abruptly as Raphael shouted out, “Bebé! No! It’s not safe no one should be able to get up here without my approval. That means someone got past security.” Raphael flashed towards the front door as Lily pulled Simon behind her. The clan leader’s body went rigid at the sight of the person standing in front of him. Simon couldn't see who was at the door because Lily was blocking his view, but Simon heard the voice of the mysterious visitor. It was a woman, “Long time no see Raphael!” The fledgling’s blood ran cold as he heard the name that left Raphael’s mouth, “ _Rose?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close your mouth! You'll catch flies honey! I'm the queen of cliffhangers hehehe.


	19. Relationship Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH btw Rose in my mind is Danielle Campbell from the originals she’s so pretty and I love her lol so idk what I made her rose but she’s so pretty THO

Rose smiled as she stared at Raphael with an awestruck look on her face as she breathed out, “Hello Raphael. You’re even more handsome than I remembered.” Raphael stood there in shock staring at the beautiful vampire standing in front of him. He hadn’t seen Rose in decades. But his shock was replaced with an intense feeling of fear, insecurity, and an overwhelming amount of jealously. Raphael didn’t even bother to respond to the Paris clan leader as he immediately flashed towards Simon.

 

Raphael cupped Simon’s cheeks as he tried to comfort his mate, but Simon was out of it. He seemed so distant. Raphael could see the lavender flecks of electricity coursing through Simon’s eyes. The clan leader looked towards the floor to ceiling windows to the side of the room and he could already see the storm clouds forming in the distance. Raphael pulled Simon closer until their foreheads were touching as he whispered, “I swear I didn’t know. I - Bebé, I love you.” Those words seemed to have pulled Simon out of his state of mental turmoil. His eyes cleared up and the storm clouds that were threateningly looming over the city dissipated into thin air.

 

Simon looked into his mate’s eyes and all he could see was sincerity. All he could feel was sincerity, and in that moment Simon felt guilty. He felt selfish for feeling this way. It wasn’t fair. Raphael didn’t deserve to go through this. Just because he was insecure. So, he closed his eyes and focused his energy on suppressing his emotions. He didn’t know what he was doing exactly, but he had to do something. He wouldn’t allow Raphael to suffer because he didn’t know how to control his emotions. Raphael looked at Simon in horror as he felt Simon’s presence in their mate bond diminish until he couldn’t feel Simon’s emotions at all. Raphael felt his heart clench. He was on the verge of breaking apart as he whispered in disbelief, “Bebé…”

 

Rose stood at the door step confused, offended. She was too distracted by Raphael ignoring her to comfort Simon to even notice the eerie clouds just outside the window disappearing as quick as they were formed. Lily walked towards her with indifference written all over her face, “Why are you here? The inauguration isn’t for another week.” Rose addressed Lily without even glancing towards her as she walked right past the second in command, “I’m here because of the inauguration.” Rose walked towards Simon and Raphael carelessly stepping on the game board Simon and Lily were playing before she had shown up. The sounds of her red bottom heels echoed throughout the penthouse.

 

Raphael moved to Simon’s side in his shocked state of mind. He kept staring at Simon trying to process what just happened. Simon watched Rose approach him. He took in her beauty. She was gorgeous. Luscious long chocolate hair bouncing as she walked. Pouty red lips that were pursed up in curiosity. Sharp calculating eyes that looked him up and down. She was short. The shortest vampire in the room, but she held her own so well. It was intimidating. She was intimidating. Simon hated it. He hated her.

 

The Paris clan leader smiled at Simon sharply, “Hello, I’m Rose. I can’t put a name to your face. So, you must be the famous fledgling Raphael is so obsessed with at the moment.” Simon wasn’t planning on responding to Rose, but she didn’t seem like she was waiting for his response as she immediately began speaking to Raphael, “Anyways, we have much to discuss.” Raphael didn’t acknowledge Rose as he kept staring at his mate with hurt written all over his face. Lily, who had sat down on the couch with her glass of wine completely unaware of what had just gone down between her two closest friends, chimed in, “Yeah like how your Louboutins are so last season.” Rose shook her head as she ignored Lily’s jab, “No, we have much more pressing matters to worry about. Such as the fact that I know what vampires are planning on challenging Raphael at the inauguration.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus glared at Rose as he bit out, “Alexander isn’t going anywhere. Can you stop wasting our time and tell us the names of the vampires who want to challenge my son!” Magnus and Rose had been down each other’s throats since Rose entered his loft 10 minutes ago. The Paris clan leader was adamant about not having a shadowhunter in the room as they discussed vampire politics. Lily stood at the bar analyzing Rose’s every movement as Simon and Raphael were sitting down on the couch in Magnus’ living room.

 

Simon hadn’t spoke a word since Rose had walked into Raphael’s penthouse and the clan leader hadn’t spoken a word since Simon blocked his emotions from the mate bond. Raphael had been holding his tongue because he couldn’t have Rose know that Simon was his mate. Mating with a fledgling was one of the worst things a vampire could do. Taking advantage of a fledgling is where vampires draw a line. It was looked down upon in the vampire community. If anyone were to know they’d question if Raphael was fit to lead the largest clan in the world. Of course, Raphael and Simon were literally made for each other by the actual goddess of creation, but they couldn’t run around telling people that now could they.

 

Rose glared at Alec as she spoke sharply, “I will not have a shadowhunter involved in vampire politics. They treat us downworlders like scum. They don’t show us respect. Have you no self-respect Magnus?” Magnus flashed his cat eyes at Rose, “Watch your tongue when you’re speaking to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Rose raised her chin in defiance, “Or what?” Simon stood up from his seat as he shouted, “ENOUGH!” Everyone in the room stared at Simon in shock. The fledgling walked towards Rose as he growled, “Alec isn’t going anywhere. Now can you tell us who the fuck is trying to challenge Rapha so we can handle them and you can be on your merry way to wherever the fuck you came from you insufferable bitch.”

 

Rose scoffed at Simon, “Who are you again? What exactly are you going to do? You’re just a fledgling. A helpless, good for nothing, usele-“ As Rose was spewing insults at Simon the fledgling cut her off midway as he lifted up his hand and effortlessly twisted his wrist effectively snapping Rose’s neck with his magic. The sound of Rose’s neck cracking echoed in the room as she dropped down onto the ground. Lily raised her glass as she laughed, “Good one baby!”

 

Magnus and Alec gaped at Simon as Raphael remained seated on the couch emotionless. Alec grabbed onto his head as he flipped out, “Simon! What the fuck! You snapped her neck!” Simon shrugged his shoulders indifferently, “She wasn’t giving us what we need. Now that she’s down Magnus can go into her mind and pull out the names of the vampires who are going to challenge Rapha.” Magnus shook his head at Simon, “Unconventional, but effective.” The warlock looked towards his son, “You have nothing to say about this Mijo?”

 

Raphael snapped out of his silence as he looked at Simon blankly, “Why would I have anything to say? The great hybrid can do whatever he pleases. Who am I to have a say?” Before anyone could respond Raphael flashed out of the loft in a blink of an eye. There was a brief moment of silence that was broken by Lily, “What the fuck just happened?” Simon began to panic, “I have no idea I-“ Magnus cut Simon off as he stared at the space where his son was a few moments ago, “Simon go after him. Whatever happened between you two. Fix it. Now. Lily you take Rose to my office. I’ll handle this.”

 

Simon looked at Magnus desperately, “But Mags-“ Magnus grabbed onto the fledglings shoulders as he spoke reassuringly, “I’ve got this Simon. I’ll pull out the information we need from her mind and when I heal her I’ll tell her I snapped her neck. You go.” Simon nodded his head as he flashed out of the loft. Alec huffed in disbelief, “Remind me not to piss him off.” Magnus bit his lip as he took a deep breath, “I hope they fix whatever problem they have because right now is not the time for relationship drama.”


	20. Strange Weather

Magnus waved his hands around Rose’s head. A blue glittery cloud surrounded the warlock’s hands. Extracting memories from someone’s mind is an extremely gruesome and trying task. It takes a lot of power and energy to break into someone’s mind. Magnus had been at it for over an hour. He had put Rose under a sleep spell, so she wouldn’t wake up and make things even more difficult. Magnus gripped onto Rose’s head as his face contorted from the pain of invading Rose’s memories for the 4th time.

 

The warlock had already found the names of the vampires who wanted to challenge his son but he wanted to make sure he was being thorough. Magnus really wanted to delve deeper into Rose’s mind and find out what her true intentions were, but he knew that if he kept invading Rose’s mind he would end up putting her life in danger. Magnus pulled back from Rose effectively leaving the vampires mind. The warlock stumbled back from his sheer lack of energy. Luckily Alec was standing right behind Magnus, and the warlock fell into his lover’s embrace.

 

Alec kissed his lover’s head as he carried Magnus out of the room bridal style, “That’s enough. You got the names. At this point you’re just hurting yourself.” Magnus rested his head against Alec’s chest as he tiredly mumbled, “I just need to make sure my baby boy is going to be fine. Alexander just take me back. I can go into her mind one more time. I know that the mind of a vampire can be invaded five times before it affects their health, and that’s just for fledgling. As a vampire get older their body and mind can endure more, and Rose is even older than Raphael. She can handle it.”

 

Alec shook his head as he fixed his lover with a firm look, “But you can’t handle it. I won’t let you hurt yourself. Especially when there’s a simple way to test Rose’s loyalty.” Magnus didn’t even have the energy to protest as Alex laid him down on their bed, “Explain.” Alec sat down on the bedside as he combed through Magnus’ hair, “When Rose wakes up we won’t tell her we went through her mind. We’ll just say you put her to sleep so she could heal faster or whatever. I’ll leave the loft since she’s so set on me not being there when she gives the name. We’ll bend to her demands and when she reveals the names we’ll see if she’s being truthful because we know the names. If she tells us something different or if she withholds a name we’ll know her intentions aren’t good.”

 

Magnus opened his mouth to respond but was cut short when a portal opened up in his bedroom and a panicked unnerved Simon jumps out of it frantically speaking, “Mags I can’t find him. I just can’t. I went to the Dumort. I went to the penthouse. I went to Lily’s hotel in Chelsea. I tried doing a tracking spell but I can’t find him and I remember you saying if someone doesn’t shove up on a tracking spell it can mean they’re dead. I know he’s dead I mean undead but what if he… what if.. oh go-“

 

Magnus used whatever energy he had left to sit up, with Alec’s assistance, “Calm down Simon. Raphael’s fine. He just doesn’t want to be found at the moment. He’s my son. He’s picked up some tricks watching me do magic. He has more knowledge about magic than most warlocks do. He did this all the time when he was just a fledgling. He’d get upset with me and use a specific mixture of herbs and mix into his blood before he drank it, and he would be untraceable by magic.”

 

Simon felt himself on the verge of hyperventilating. The hybrid closed his eyes as he took a series of deep breaths before he spoke up, “So what do we do?” Magnus smiled sympathetically, “We wait till he wants to come back.” Simon swallowed the lump in his throat as he struggled to speak up, “So there’s nothing I can-“ Before Simon could finish his sentence Rose came flashing into the room. She was furious, “What the fuck did you do to me?” Magnus rolled his eyes at her, “I snapped your neck because you pissed me off. Anyone who gets in the way of me protecting my son will die. I was just giving you a taste so you could change your mind before I use… rather uncivilized ways of getting what I need.”

 

Rose rubbed her neck, “I should’ve known better than demanding things when it came to disclosing information that concerned Raphael’s safety. I’ll tell you the names.” Rose looked around the room before she questioned, “Where’s Raphael? And Lily?” Magnus got up from his bed as he led everyone to the living room, “Lily had some business to attend to and Raphael… he’s gone who knows where to cool off.” Simon watched as realization hit Rose’s face and it was unsettling to watch.

 

Rose nodded as she spoke, “Well the two vampires that want to challenge Raphael are Dmitri, the second in command of the Moscow clan, and Arjun, the second in command of the Mumbai clan.” The Paris clan leader seemed to have been in a hurry to get somewhere as she continued, “We should all get together and discuss a plan of action soon. I have to get going.” Rose flashed out of the loft as Simon spoke up, “I’m gonna go wait for Raphael at the penthouse.” As Simon disappeared in the blink of an eye Magnus looked at Alec in shock, “She told the truth.” Alec gaped, “Well that was anticlimactic…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon had cloaked himself with an invisibility spell he picked up from one of Magnus’ books as he followed Rose across Manhattan. The Paris clan leader had invoked an uneasy feeling inside Simon as she rushed out of Magnus’ loft. She had led him to Harlem. He watched her scale the side of an apartment building. The hybrid followed suit and landed on the roof effortlessly.

 

Simon stood in complete shock as he saw Raphael sitting on the edge of the roof on the other side of the building. The fledgling watched with a heavy heart as Rose approached his mate. The Paris clan leader’s sweet voice rang sharply in Simon’s ears, “I guess some things never change.” Raphael abruptly stood up as he turned around in shock, “How did you-“ Rose chuckled, “Find you? Don’t forget at one point in time we knew everything about each other.”

 

Simon dug his nails into his palms to keep himself from blowing his cover. Raphael backed away from Rose, “I just need to be alone right now.” Rose moved closer to Raphael, “I remember when you purchased this building. I was so confused as to why you picked this building. I was sure you would knock it down and make something new. But years passed, and it remained untouched. Then one night you disappeared, and I couldn’t find you. I knew it was the day your mother had passed, so I didn’t want you to be alone. I couldn’t find you anywhere, but I had a hunch and I made my way here. I found you here. With your mother’s cross in your hands as you spoke to the stars in the night sky. You spoke to her. You said you’d never be alone because you knew she was always there watching over you. You told me that night that this was the building you lived in with your family before you turned. You come here when you’re hurting. I used to be the shoulder you leaned on. I’m still here for you.”

 

Raphael smiled softly, “My mama used to bring me up here to look at the stars when I was feeling homesick. She would tell me that the stars here were the same stars that I would count back in Mexico when I couldn’t fall asleep.” Simon felt his heart being torn into shreds.Rose knew so much about Raphael, and Simon didn't know a thing. Storm clouds began to roll in and it began raining in the matter of seconds. Simon bit his lip as he tried to suppress a sob before he jumped off the roof and ran away as fast as he could. When the rain began to pour Raphael immediately began to look around for Simon. The purple lighting flashing in the night sky was all too familiar. The Latino could feel Simon in their mate bond, but it was muted. It was muffled. Dim, but more than what it was a few hours ago.

 

Rose looked up at the sky in confusion, “I’ve been hearing about this strange weather in New York lately. It randomly starts raining. I feel like it’s a warlock. You want to go back to my place?” Raphael replied as he continued to look around, “No I need to go home.” Rose opened her mouth, but Raphael silenced her, “ _Alone_. I need to see my Bebé.” Raphael flashed off the roof leaving Rose behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so drained and tired. I love writing my fics though it gives me peace of mind. It makes me happy. I haven't been able to touch my other fics in so long. Life has just been getting in the way. But I refuse to let it stop me from updating this story because this story is my baby. I love all my other fics but this one is favorite lol I'm a horrible mother DON'T TELL THE OTHER FICS!!!


	21. Fix it Before I...

Raphael looked everywhere he could. The Dumort, the penthouse, Lily’s hotel, the beach where Simon had disappeared to recently, and even Elaine’s house. The fledgling was nowhere to be found. The clan leader felt a pit at the bottom of his stomach as he ran desperately to his father. He pounded on the door hectically and the door was quickly answered by Magnus. The warlock felt relief at the sight of his son but then he was worried as he noticed Raphael’s tears, “Mijo…”

 

Raphael broke down as he jumped into his father’s arms, “Papa! I can’t find Simon! I-I went to my secret place to think. Bu- but Rose found me and I think Simon followed her because as soon as she came it started raining and there was purple lightning the color of Simon’s eyes. I couldn’t see him or smell him. I looked everywhere it’s been an hour.” Magnus kissed the top of Raphael’s head as he whispered in a soothing voice, “Mijo why didn’t you just come to me first?”

 

Raphael clutched onto his father even tighter, “I didn’t want to throw another one of our problems at you. You’re doing so much for us. I didn’t want to be a burden, but I can’t find him. I’m scared.” Magnus shook his head firmly, “Never, **_ever_** , say such a foolish thing again. You’re my only child Raphael. I’d do anything for you. Please don’t insult my love for you by thinking that.” Raphael closed his eyes tightly as he whispered, “I’m sorry papa. Please find my Bebé.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael stepped out of the portal Magnus had conjured up. It had led him to a graveyard. At first the Latino thought that his father had made a mistake, but within seconds he caught the scent of his lover. The clan leader followed his lover’s scent until he found Simon lying beside a tombstone. The hybrid was asleep. His body was soaked, like Raphael’s, because of the down pour of rain his raging emotions had caused.

 

Dried up bloody tears stained the fledgling’s cheeks. He looked like a fallen angel. So beautiful. Peaceful. Yet, so broken. Raphael glanced at the tombstone to see the name Levi Lewis engraved on the tombstone. The clan leader crouched down as he stared at the tombstone, “I’ll take care of your son. **_I promise_**. I love him.” Raphael gently pulled Simon into his arms as he stood up. The fledgling stirred a bit as he mumbled in his sleep, “Dad I’m nothing without him. I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.” Raphael felt his undead heart clench at Simon’s words. The fledgling nuzzled his head into the clan leader’s chest as he inhaled Raphael’s scent. The clan leader looked at his fledgling in admiration as he took his time walking them back home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael laid Simon down on the couch in their bedroom before he stripped the fledgling out of his wet clothes. The clan leader proceeded to lay Simon in their bed before he took off his soaked suit. He joined his lover in their bed as he wrapped them up in the duvet. Simon seemed to be so drained that he didn’t even show a single sign of waking up. He just cuddled up to his mate on pure instinct. Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon as he silently stared up at the wall. The Latino knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep until he spoke to his mate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael was still staring at the ceiling as the sun began to rise. The clan leader had been silently listening to Simon’s heartbeat all night. He noticed the slight change in Simon’s heartbeat as he woke up. The fledgling’s eyes opened slowly, but after a few seconds he shot up in the bed as he tried to process where he was, “How- wait- I- you were…”

 

The clan leader sat up as he looked at Simon with a heartbroken look on his face, “I found you last night.” The fledgling avoided Raphael’s gaze as he looked at his hands in his lap. Raphael waited for the other to respond, but he didn’t. The clan leader continued, “Can we talk this out?”

 

Simon spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper, “You walked out.”

Raphael responded automatically, “Because you broke our mate bond.”

Simon fired back, “I was feeling insecure again and I didn’t want you to suffer because of my stupidity.”

Raphael shot back, “That wasn’t your choice to make.”

Simon’s voice grew louder, “I was trying to save you from unnecessary pain.”

Raphael full out shouted “By ripping my heart out of my chest??!”

Simon furrowed his brows as he screamed, “I know the feeling!”

The clan leader growled, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

The fledgling scoffed, “Your fucking ex shows up to our front door how the fuck am I supposed to feel!?”

Raphael shook his head in disbelief, “Why are you so threatened by her?!”

Simon yelled, “Because I don’t want to lose you!!”

 

The Latino’s eyes softened as all the fight left his body, “Why are you even thinking like this? Do you think I’ll cheat on you or something??” The clan leader clutched his head, “I don’t get it. Do you not trust me?! Do you really think so _little_ of me?! Please tell me why you feel this way. We’re mates. You know we were CREATED for each other. So anything you’ll say is invalid. But that doesn’t even matter you can’t help the way you feel. I’m not upset by that. What is tearing me apart is this empty feeling that you forced on me by blocking off our mate bond. _How could you do that to me?_ ”

 

Tears flowed down Simon’s cheeks, “I thought I was protecting you from my stupid feelings. I’m sorry…” Raphael shook his head, “I don’t want an apology. I want to feel you again. Fix the mate bond. **_Now_**. I’m not asking. Do it before I lose my mind.” The fledgling’s chest began to heave, “Rapha I don’t want you to feel my insecurities it’s not fair to you.” The clan leader spoke firmly, “It’s my **_right_** to feel what you feel. Don’t you **_ever_** deprive me of that.” Simon threw himself into Raphael’s arms, “I’m so terrified of losing you.”

 

The clan leader whispered into the fledgling’s hair, “If you’d just let me explain my relationship with Rose you wouldn’t feel like that!” Simon shook his head, “I don’t want to hear it.” Raphael pushed Simon off his chest to cup his cheeks, “Well too bad because I’m going to tell you! My relationship with Rose started off as a friendship. She was a part of the NYC clan long before I became a vampire. When I joined the clan she helped me a lot.

 

We were friends for over a decade. As time passed I realized I wasn’t interested in sex or love, and at that time aromantic and asexuality wasn’t a thing. I thought I was a freak. I didn’t want to be like that. I never told anyone, but after 12 years of friendship Rose told me that she was in love with me. I didn’t love her. Not in the slightest I just saw her as a friend, but I told her I had feelings for her because I- I just wanted to see maybe if I was with Rose I -I’d, I don’t know, feel attracted to her romantically or even sexually….

 

Those feelings never came around. I was testing the waters. I was trying to figure myself out. We dated for a while and she tried to make sexual advances towards me and I’d find a way to brush her off. Until I told her I didn’t want to have sex before marriage. Rose respected my beliefs even though she laughed at me at first. Years went by and I found her in bed with some random vampire. She felt so guilty that she left for Paris that night. I didn’t care. I was relieved that she was gone. Eventually time passed and over the years I identified as an aromantic asexual. I was okay with that. I didn’t speak to Rose for a very long time, but then she sent me a letter in 1982 apologizing and I accepted it, but we never spoke after that. Life went on. Then you came in my life and you became my world.”

 

Simon wiped away his tears as he sniffled before he mumbled, “Well… that wasn’t what I thought it would be.” The fledgling looked up at Raphael insecurely, “But she still knows you better than me though. She knew about the building. Even Mags didn’t know…” Raphael shook his head, “You know the most important thing about me though.” Simon scrunched his nose, “What?” The clan leader rolled his eyes, “That I was made for you _idiota!_ ” The hybrid closed his eyes as he muttered, “I’m a fucking idiot.”

 

Raphael arched a brow as he nodded, “I agree. Now fix our bond before I burn the city to the ground.” Simon looked at Raphael in horror, “A bit over dramatic don’t you think?” The clan leader took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, “I swear to god Simon. You’re testing my patience.” Simon held his hands up in surrender, “Okay! Okay!” The fledgling closed his eyes as he focused on removing the lock he had put on their mate bond. In a matter of seconds Raphael felt a weight lift off his chest as the empty feeling was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of relief. The clan leader sighed as Simon’s presence was restored in their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it! Love me! I could've made it worse... I was thinking about making it worse and like make the whole Rose thing a lot worse... but I decided not to....


	22. Honesty

Raphael came down from the overwhelming feeling of having his bond with Simon restored. The clan leader looked at his mate desperately, “Please don’t ever do that again.” Simon felt gut wrenching guilt as he threw himself into Raphael’s arms, “I’m so sorry Rapha. I didn’t mean to hurt you I just wanted to protect you.” Raphael clenched his eyes shut as he held onto Simon for dear life, “It’s okay. I know. I know. Just- it’s okay. I can feel you. I can feel you again. I’m whole again.”

 

The pair sat there in silence for a few minutes wrapped up in one another. Simon was contemplating something and Raphael could sense it so the clan leader ask, “I can feel the gears in your head turning Bebé. Just say what you want to say.” Simon bit his lip as he stuttered out, “I I I do-don’t like that Rose knows you better th-than me.” The Latino kissed the side of Simon’s neck, “Well that’s an easy fix. What do you want to know?” The fledgling whispered, “Everything.”

 

Raphael smiled softly as he rubbed Simon’s back, “We should start from the beginning then huh? I was born in Mexico on July 14th, 1937.” The fledgling clutched onto his mate as he whispered, “Where in Mexico?” Raphael kissed the top of his lover’s head before he answered, “A small village in Zacatecas. My mother had a small house there. It was passed down to her by her father. I loved it there. That house is the only place that I ever called home until I moved in with Papa after I turned.

 

We were so happy. Until my birth father lost his job in the city and started drowning his sorrows in alcohol. It wasn’t so bad at first he’d yell. Break things. But then he started hitting mama. Mama would lock me in my room when my dad would have his fits. I’d hear my mom pleading for my father to stop, but he wouldn’t. A year passed and my father had gotten a job. Things went back to normal. We were so happy again. Mama was pregnant. Everything was perfect until my birth father tried to hurt my Mama in a drunken state. I tried to defend Mama and I ended up getting cut on the cheek by my birth father. That night Mama packed everything we needed, and we left everything behind. We left our home behind. We never looked back.”

 

Simon tried to fight back his tears as he sniffled, “I’m sorry.” Raphael continued rubbing the fledgling’s back, “For what mi amor?” The hybrid wiped away his bloody tears as he kept his face nuzzled in Raphael’s neck, “That you and your mother had to go through that.” The clan leader closed his eyes as he envisioned his mother’s face, “It was so long ago. You know there was a point in time when I forgot what my mother looked like. I was heartbroken. I had to get Papa to revive my memories of her...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After hours of speaking Raphael had fell asleep with Simon in his arms. The clan leader was sound asleep while the fledgling was wide awake as he tried to wrap himself in his lover’s warm embrace. The hybrid didn’t know Raphael had endured so much in his human life alone. The Latino hadn’t even gotten to explaining how he had become a vampire. Simon didn’t know what to do besides tell his lover how much he loved him. Simon was contemplating about whether or not he should go back in time and punch Raphael’s birth father in the face until he dropped dead when a portal opened up in front of their bed.

 

Simon yelped as Raphael stirred awake to see his father walk through the portal. Magnus clapped his hands, “Rise and shine sleeping beauty. We have much to discuss and so very little time.” Raphael whined as Simon sat up in their bed. The clan leader quickly grabbed his lover and wrapped his limbs around the other’s body like a koala as he mumbled, “Not right now Papa. I wanna cuddle with my Bebé.” Magnus raised a perfectly manicured brow as he spoke in his, as Simon liked to call it, dad voice, “Raphael Santiago-Bane get up this instance before I replace all your clothes with designer knock offs from Canal Street.” Raphael shot up in the bed as he pleaded, “No Papa! I’m up! I’m up!”

 

* * *

 

 

Lily folded her arms as she raised a brow, “Let’s just put a kill order out for those sacks of shit. They’ll be dead before they get within walking distance of Raphael.” The clan leader grabbed his head as he sighed, “Lily we can’t kill the second in commands of two powerful clans.” Magnus nodded, “He’s right. Lily killing them is not the solution. Don’t get me wrong I’d love to rip those degenerates’ apart limb by limb, but alas that’ll just put my son in more danger.”

 

Alec spoke up from his place next to Magnus, “I honestly feel like Raphael can take them both.” Raphael nodded in agreement, “Exactly!” Magnus, Simon, and Lily ignored Raphael to attack Alec.

 

Lily snarled, “Magnus your boyfriend is a dumb bitch. The dumbest partner you’ve had in a long time.”

Simon glared at Alec, “Shut your pie hole Lightwood!”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend in disbelief, “I can’t believe you would say such a thing. No sex for you for a week.”

Alec’s eyes widened in shock as he raised his hands, “I was just trying to help! Baby I’m sorry!”

Raphael scrunched his nose in disgust, “First of all I agree with the tree. I can handle those two, no big deal. Second, thanks for the vote of confidence guys. Third, ew Papa I do NOT want to hear about your sex life.”

 

Lily moved towards Magnus’ bar as she asked, “Why isn’t Rose here? I don’t like the bitch, but she seems to be the one with all the information, and we know she didn’t lie about the names. So, we can trust her. Right?”

 

Magnus sighed, “I still don’t trust Rose. I invited her over for dinner tonight. I just wanted us to have time to talk without her around.” Lily poured herself a drink, “Good thinking. So, what we know for sure at the moment is that there are two vampires who are going to challenge Raphael at the inauguration. Dmitri and Arjun. I don’t know either of them very well. Raphael and I have just met them in passing and in a few meetings decades apart.”

 

Simon raised his hand like a student, “Um question, totally unrelated to what you said, but like how often do these inaugurations happen?” Raphael pursed his lips in thought before he responded, “I believe that last inauguration happened in 1701. They don’t happen very often due to the fact that vampires are immortal. I’ll be the youngest clan leader in vampire history. That is if I get through this inauguration.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone sat around the dinner table silently eating their meals. The silence was deafening. No one had attempted to speak a word besides greeting Rose when she had entered the loft.

 

Rose huffed “Did you invite me here just so we can eat in silence? Can we just get to the point? I can’t stand this any longer."

 

Magnus glared at the Paris clan leader, “Fine. Let’s get to it shall we. We have two powerful vampires who want to kill my son and take his title. You gave us the information and I don’t trust you.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes, “That’s not my problem.”

 

Magnus flashed her with his cat eyes as he stood up menacingly, “Oh trust me darling, it is.” In that moment everyone else in the room fell back. They all knew interrupting the warlock would cause a catastrophe. No one should mess with Magnus in general, but when it comes to his son… you don’t even want to think about that. Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose as he mumbled, “He always does this.”

 

Rose felt fear run through her veins but she tried to keep her cool, “I just want to help Raphael!”

 

Magnus raised a brow, “And why is that?”

 

Rose huffed, “Because I care about him.”

 

Magnus folded his arms, “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

 

Rose shook her head, “I don’t know!”

 

Magnus twisted his hand in an elegant gesture as a blue glittery aura surrounded his hand before a delicate crystal vial filled with an emerald green liquid appeared in his hand. The warlock used his magic to float the bottle across the table until it was in front of Rose, “Drink this truth serum and then I’ll know if you’re being honest.”

 

Rose stared at the vial before she glared at Magnus, “It’s like you were planning on doing this all along.”

 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “I always have a vial of truth serum lying around. You never know when a snake might slither back into your life.”

 

The Paris clan leader snatched the vial from where it was floating in the air before she downed the green liquid. Rose scrunched her nose at the bitter taste of the serum as she tossed the vile to the ground, “There. Ask away.”

 

Magnus had a dead serious look on his face, “Why are you here?”

 

Rose spoke with no hesitation, “To keep Raphael safe.”

 

The warlock continued to drill the Paris clan leader, “Why do you want to keep my son safe?”

 

  
Simon watched Rose closely as everyone waited for her response. The fledgling watched as her throat clenched. Rose fought with every fiber of her being to prevent the words from leaving her mouth but the truth serum she had taken forced the truth out of her, “Because I love him.”

 

Raphael felt Simon’s possessiveness flare up in his chest, but before the fledgling could get out a word the clan leader spoke up, “Rose… I need you to know that… I don’t… I don’t love you. I love Simon. He’s my one and only.”

 

Rose closed her eyes as she tried to compose herself, “I know. It’s obvious. It’s been only a day, but I see the way you look at him. He’s your world. I’m not blind, but I can’t stop my heart from feeling what it does. I love you and I want to keep you safe. I don’t expect anything in return except maybe forgiveness for the way things ended between us all those decades ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been M.I.A. But I was taking that little break that I needed just to clear my mind and relax. Give my brain and body some time to rest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Fifty Shades of Simon

Simon stepped through a portal into his and Raphael’s room in the Latino’s Upper East Side penthouse. The fledgling folded his arms and tapped his foot as he watched his boyfriend lay on their bed with nothing but a snug pair of Versace boxers on and a book in his hands. The clan leader looked completely relaxed and unfairly perfect as usual, “Are you just going to stand there all day tapping your foot and glaring at me or are you going to join me?”

 

Simon huffed, “Did you really have to storm out of Magnus’ loft like an actual drama queen?! Like it’s actually insane how you’re almost as dramatic as Magnus. I guess like father like son. We needed to come up with a plan and you just refused to cooperate. You’re always so focused and serious when it comes to my safety and when it comes to yours you’re so carless. You won’t even let me try. Your safety is important to me. More important than mine, and if you won’t take this seriously then… then yo-“

 

Raphael groaned in exasperation, “Bebé! Just come to bed I want to cuddle!” The fledgling glared at his mate before a mischievous grin found its way onto his face. Simon bit his lip seductively as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt effectively catching his lover’s eyes. The Latino tossed the book he was holding to the ground as he propped himself up on his elbows.

 

Simon carelessly tossed his shirt to the ground before he worked on his belt as he watched Raphael grow hard in front of his eyes. The fledgling smirked as his belt landed on the floor with a loud clank, “Oh, now look who’s paying attention.” Raphael devoured Simon with his eyes as the hybrid unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them off to the ground. The Latino’s fangs dropped as he let out a growl upon seeing Simon’s impressive erection straining against the fabric of his boxers.

 

Raphael tried to flash towards Simon, but the hybrid quickly raised his hand and forced the clan leader back down onto the bed with his magic, “Uh, uh, uh not so fast old man.” Raphael growled hungrily and Simon could smell the pre cum leaking from Raphael’s cock. The fledgling smiled in satisfaction before he turned around and bent over as he slid his boxers down his legs. The clan leader struggled against the magic holding him down as Simon exposed his pink leaking hole to him. The hybrid’s cock hung heavy between his legs. Raphael wanted to do nothing more the ravish his Bebé right then and there, but he couldn’t.

 

Raphael closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of Simon’s arousal, “Bebé let me go.” Simon hummed innocently as he opened up a small portal and reached his hand into it, “No, I don’t think so.” The fledgling’s hand moved around in the portal before he bit his lip and pulled a dildo out of the portal, and not just any dildo. It was the dildo that Raphael had fucked himself with when he was in LA. The dildo that was a replica of the Latino’s cock. Simon brought the dildo to his lips, and the Latino groaned as watched Simon suck on the dildo, “Baby please don’t do this. I’m sorry.” Simon chuckled as he pulled the dildo out of his mouth, “Oh I know you are.”

 

Simon crawled onto the bed with the dildo in his hand. The fledgling dragged his nose up Raphael’s leg and took a few moments to take in the scent of his mate’s arousal as he kissed along the length of the other’s cock. The clan leader shivered in response to the soft kisses Simon was placing on his clothed erection. It was torturous. It left the clan leader wanting more. So much more. Simon chanted something that Raphael couldn’t catch onto in his dazed state of mind, but before the Latino knew it the fledgling was blowing onto his cock and an electric purple glittery cloud like aura made it’s way out of Simon’s mouth and covered Raphael’s body before it disappeared. Raphael was breathing heavily, as if he had just ran a marathon, “What did you just do baby?”

 

Simon bit is lip as he turned around and straddled Raphael so his ass was facing the clan leader. Raphael groaned in frustration because Simon was so close to his cock, so close to sitting on his cock. So close to giving him some form of relief but Raphael wasn’t that lucky. Simon carefully leaned forward till his chest was flat against the bed between his mate’s legs. The hybrid reached behind him with his right hand to press the head of the dildo against his hole. Simon gasped, “I just temporarily restricted our mate bond so you can’t feel me fucking myself.”

 

Raphael growled in anger, “You promised you would never cut our bond off again” Simon whined as he pushed the tip of the dildo into his leaking hole, “I didn’t cut off our bond silly. I just tampered with it. It’ll go back to normal once I cum. You deserve to be punished for not taking your safety seriously. Now be a good Daddy and enjoy the show.” Raphael hissed as he watched the replica of his cock disappear into his lover’s ass. Simon teased with a breathless laugh, “You want this hole Daddy? You wish it was your cock filling me up instead of this replica of your dick? Huh? Do you?”

 

Raphael’s fangs dropped even further as he let out a primal growl. The fledgling feigned shock, “Oh my! I’ll take that as a yes.” Simon began rolling his hips as he bounced on the dildo all while he pushed the dildo in and out of his hole with his hand, “ _Fuuuuckkkk feels so gooooodddd!_ ”

 

Raphael tried to use every ounce of strength he could to break free from Simon’s magic but the effort was fruitless. The clan leader pleaded, “Bebé please. Stop. Let me go. I’ll do whatever you want me to. I’ll go back to Papa’s and help with the plan. Just let me- let me FUCK!” Raphael was cut short by Simon flipping around so his hard leaking cock was facing the Latino. Simon was leaning back using both of his arms to support him on the bed as he bounced on the dildo in his ass causing his dick to bounce side to side. Raphael’s mouth watered at the sight.

 

The Latino’s cock began to leak profusely as he watched his mate close his eyes in pleasure when he began to ride the dildo even harder. Simon whined as he impaled himself with the girthy length. Raphael’s eyes roamed the fledgling’s body. His senses were in over drive. In a matter of seconds Simon was cumming in thick spurts. The cum landed on Raphael’s lower abs and his clothed erection.

 

The feeling of Simon’s warm cum covering his body pushed the Latino over the edge pulling out a crippling orgasm out of him. The clan leader screamed out in pleasure as he came in his boxers. Simon groaned as he bit his lip, “You really just came from watching me cum. Shit.” The clan leader didn’t even have the energy to respond because he was still basking in the aftermath of his orgasm. The hybrid got up on his knees before he fell forward carelessly landing on top of his mate. Simon bit his lip and whimpered as he pulled out the dildo from his ass before he tossed it to the side. The fledgling sighed as he cuddled up to his cum soaked mate. Raphael whispered, “Will you let me go now?” Simon mumbled tiredly, “Nooooo. It’ll wear off by nightfall. Now let me sleep. I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one should ever get in the way of Simon trying to protect his Rapha... even if you are his Rapha hehehehe


	24. Night-crawler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants a visual for Arjun in my mind Sidarth Malhotra is Arjun lol none of u probably even know who that is just google him he’s a super cute Bollywood actor haha

Lily and Magnus stood in the center of the grand ballroom in the Dumort making sure that all the decorations were being done correctly. The second in command watched the servants like a hawk. Analyzing everything they did with great detail thanks to her vampiric eyes. While Magnus sipped his glass of champagne, “Relax Lily. They’re doing everything just fine.”

 

“Fine is not what I’m looking for. Perfection is what I need.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Then you should’ve let me use my magic.”

Lily sighed, “You know magic cannot be involved in any part of the inauguration. Even décor.”

Magnus huffed as the pair went back to watching the servants work when Simon came barging through the ballroom doors.

“I’m sorry! So, so, so sorry I’m late! I overslept I went to sleep late this morning.”

Lily smirked, “Oh I know. Raphael told me all about his little punishment. He was quite upset about it.”

Magnus gaped at Lily, “Um you failed to mention this to me! Sheldon what did you do to my son?!”

Simon sputtered as Lily teased, “Let’s just say the Baby left the big bad clan leader extremely sexually frustrated.”

Magnus gasped at the fledgling, “Samantha! Scandalous!”

 

Simon attempted to salvage his dignity by changing the subject, “What’s up with all these freaking roses. I hate roses. No way are we decorating the ballroom in roses.” The hybrid’s eyes flashed purple as he snapped his fingers. In the matter of seconds every single rose in the ballroom turned into a lily. All the servants in the room backed away from their respective places in shock.

 

Magnus groaned as he reprimanded the fledgling, “Sarah! You cannot be using your magic like that in front of others!” The warlock didn’t even wait for the hybrid to respond as he quickly pulled all the servants to him with his magic before he began on working on erasing their memories.

 

Lily laughed as she patted Simon on the back, “Do you hate roses, or do you just hate Rose?” Simon smiled brightly, “Nah, I just love Lily.” The second in command smiled softy as she pulled the fledgling in for a hug, “I love you too Simon.”

 

Magnus stood with his back facing the duo as he spoke up, “Sorry to cut this heart warming moment short, but look at who just slithered into the room.” Rose walked through the ballroom door. Her blood red stilettos clanked against the luxurious marble floor as she approached the trio, “I don’t slither Magnus. I strut.”

 

Lily scoffed, “Sure. If you say so. Why are you here?”

 

Rose looked at the second command seriously, “Arjun has just landed in NYC. This is our opportunity to eliminate one threat to Raphael. We need to get a plan in motion, fast. We have no time to waste the inauguration is in two days.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sat on the couch in Raphael’s office. His boredom clear on his face as Raphael glared at his best friend, “No. No way. Why would you even consider that.”

 

Lily held her hands up in surrender as Magnus spoke to his son, “Mijo this is our only option.”

 

Rose quickly added on, “Yes! Arjun will recognize Magnus, Lily, and I. Simon is the only one who Arjun has never met before. He’s our upper hand.”

 

Raphael growled at Rose as he got up out of his seat and flashed towards his mate to pick him up and hold him behind himself possessively, “He is my everything. I will not allow you to use him like some pawn.”

 

Lily opened her mouth to respond but Simon beat her to the punch. The fledgling gently turned his mate around to face him. Simon cupped Raphael’s cheeks as he softly pecked his lover’s lips. The clan leader resisted the urge to melt into his Bebé’s touch. He needed to stand his ground. He wouldn’t let Simon bend him to his will. Not when it comes to the hybrid’s own safety.

 

The clan leader took in a sharp breath, “ _Bebé…_ ” The hybrid whispered, “Don’t worry. I’m not trying to change your mind. I agree with you.” The Latino furrowed his brows as doubt laced his voice, “You do?”

 

Lily, Magnus, and Rose echoed in disbelief, “You do?”

 

Simon shrugged, “I mean no not really, but you seem adamant. We’ll figure out another way. Maybe we’ll have Alec handle this.” Raphael nodded firmly, “That sounds much better.” The hybrid smiled, “Now you get to that important meeting you were talking about. You’re gonna be late.”

 

Raphael kissed Simon passionately before he spoke, “I’ll see you in the morning baby.” As the clan leader flashed out of his office leaving everyone behind Lily spoke up, “So you’re gonna listen to him? Just like that?” Simon scoffed, “Hell fucking no. I just said that to get him out of here. Let’s get moving people. We have work to do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon watched Arjun walk out of a Guys this is the 6th shelter he’s visited tonight. homeless shelter from a dark alley across the street. The fledgling thought incredulously, " _He stocked them up with supplies, resources and-_ "

 

Magnus’ voice echoed in Simon’s mind, “ _And let me guess a shit ton of money too_.” The warlock had connected himself, Lily, and Rose to Simon so they can speak telepathically because it was a vampire they were following, and they couldn’t have Simon’s loud mouth compromising them.

 

The hybrid nodded even though the others weren’t around to see, “ _Yup._ ”

Lily groaned, “ _What are we gonna do? Following him has gotten us nowhere._ ”

Rose chimed in, “ _Let’s just stay on his tail a little longer?_ ”

Simon huffed, “ _No way! I’m done following him. I'm done with this night-crawler routine. I’m gonna just confront him right here right now!_ ”

Magnus’ voice was laced in concern, “ _Sarah do NOT do tha-_ “

 

Before Magnus could get a word out Simon had cut off his connection to the others. The hybrid slowly emerged from the shadows of the alley he was standing in to approach Arjun who was casually walking down the block.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A black Rolls Royce pulled up in front of the Cartier store on Madison Ave. Raphael stepped out of the car as his driver held the door open for him. The Latino nodded at the doorman who held the door open for him as he entered the store.

The manager of the store was waiting for Raphael inside along with an employee who held a tray with two glasses of champagne on it. The manager greeted the clan leader, “Hello Mr. Santiago. It’s great to see you again. It’s always a pleasure working with you.”

 

The Latino smiled charmingly, “It’s great to see you too Daniel. I appreciate you opening the store for me at this hour.” The manager blushed as he spoke, “Of course we would open the store to our most valuable customer. We understand that you are a busy man.”

The employee with the tray held the tray out towards Raphael, “Would you like some champagne sir?” Raphael politely declined the drink before he followed the manager to the private seating area towards the back of the store, “Are the pieces ready Daniel?”

 

The manager nodded firmly, “Yes they all just came in from Paris this morning.” Raphael asked, “And the special piece I had designed?” Daniel nodded eagerly, “Yes that came in this morning as well! It’s absolutely beautiful. Truly one of Cartier’s finest creations. As it should be since you had it designed specifically to your liking. Are you sure you don’t want it to be featured in a magazine? Such beauty shouldn’t go unseen by the world. Vogue would pick it up in a heartbeat.”

Raphael smiled softly, “Thank you, again, for the offer but I’m sure. I don’t need the world to see it. As beautiful as it is its beauty cannot compare to my Simon.” Daniel sighed, “Well then this Simon must be very special to you. I mean of course he is you wouldn’t just spend $1.2 million on a custom Cartier piece for just anyone.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon slowly approached Arjun from behind. The hybrid had been analyzing the other vampire for hours now. He was tall. Taller than Simon. His skin a beautiful tan. Hair a dark ebony. He was gorgeous. A man of few words. He seemed to be kind hearted from how he was going from shelter to shelter helping the less fortunate, but at the same time he was a potential threat to Raphael. Which caused Simon to automatically loathe Arjun.

 

Simon was pulled out of his thoughts by Arjun stopping at the end of the block to speak. A soft accent laced his voice, it was mesmerizing, “I was wondering when you would come out the shadows.” The fledgling stood there silently in shock of the fact that Arjun had known he was being followed.

 

Arjun turned around as he slowly walked towards Simon, “Why so quiet?”

 

Simon’s curiosity got the better of him, “How did you know I was following you? I’m cloaked.“  
The Indian chuckled, “I felt your eyes on me. Magic can hinder my senses from picking up your scent and hearing your footsteps, but I know when I’m being watched. I’m far too old to not realize when someone is watching me. Magic or no magic.” Arjun tilted his head to the side as his soft eyes roamed Simon’s face, “Not that I mind being watched by someone so beautiful.”

 

Simon glared at the other vampire. Arjun furrowed his brows, “You look upset. Who are you? Why are you following me?” The fledgling continued to glare at the Indian vampire, “See I really have no plan. So, I’m just gonna go for it. I know you’re planning on challenging Raphael at the inauguration. I wanted to let you know that I will personally rip you limb from limb if you even think of harming Raphael.”

 

Arjun remained blank showing no sign of emotion, “I didn’t get a name.”

 

Simon walked closer to Arjun, “Simon Lewis.”

 

Arjun smiled slightly, “Ah, the NYC clan’s new fledgling. Vampires all around the world have your name on their tongues. I’ve got to say I was rather curious to see the man who had the cold-hearted Raphael Santiago wrapped around his fingers… Now that I’ve had the pleasure to witness your beauty I understand why.”

 

Simon growled, “Rapha is not cold hearted.”

 

Arjun bit his lip, “You’re a feisty little one. That fire in your eyes it’s so captivating.”

Simon snarled, “I know you’re planning on challenging Rapha at the inauguration. I suggest you revaluate your decision.”

The older vampire squared his shoulders, “How did you get this information?”

The hybrid sighed, “That’s beside the point. Why do you want to challenge Rapha? We both know he is the only one fit to be the leader of the NYC clan. He deserves it.”

Arjun’s expression remained stoic as he replied, “The NYC clan needs a leader who has morals. Raphael was second in command to Camille and we all know she didn’t have the word moral in her dictionary.”

 

Simon gaped at the other vampire before he spat, “You think that just because you went to a few homeless shelters and threw money at them that you’re a good person?!? Well guess what buddy you’re not. You’re trying to take away something that Raphael deserves. Something he earned! Where the fuck were you when Camille was dragging the clan down into the dirt!? You talk about morals but where were your morals when Camille was using innocent mundanes as her personal blood banks. Ripping them away from their lives and enslaving them. You didn’t do shit.

 

Now that she’s gone you think the title is up from grabs?! No one tried to stop her. No one besides Rapha. He stayed by her side trying to prevent her from doing too much harm. He knew no one would do anything so he did. She destroyed lives. She killed so many innocent people. She killed me. He brought me back to life. He’s the reason her vile reign came to an end. He is the only vampire who deserves to lead the NYC clan. So back the fuck off.”

 

Arjun closed his eyes as a pained expression crossed his face, “I can’t back off even if I wanted to.”

Simon questioned, “Why not?”

Arjun opened his eyes to look at Simon, “I can’t tell you that, but what I can tell you is that Raphael will come to no harm. I promise you that.”

Arjun turned around to walk away and Simon began to panic.

_What do I do?! He’s walking away. Should I use my magic… Magnus said no… Quick Simon he’s getting away._

 

The hybrid’s eyes glowed purple as he reached a hand out towards Arjun and closed his hand into a fist effectively stopping the other vampire in his tracks. Simon walked closer to Arjun as he commanded, “Tell me the truth.”

 

As Simon’s eyes transitioned back into their natural soft brown the Indian turned around and before he knew it the truth came gushing out of his mouth, “Dmitri has my sister. He’s forcing me to challenge Raphael. If I refuse he’ll kill my sister.”

 

Simon nodded as he tried to process the information as Arjun began to freak out, “How did you make me do that?! I-“

 

Arjun stopped talking abruptly as he watched Simon soft brown eyes ignite in flecks of purple light until his pupils were completely an electric purple. The hybrid spoke softly, “You will answer every question I ask you. Truthfully.”

 

Arjun nodded, “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you seek your clan’s assistance in saving your sister.”

“Dmitri said he has spies in my clan and if they were to tell him that I asked someone for help he’d have my sister killed before I could do anything. I couldn’t take the risk.”

“Do you know why Dmitri wants you to challenge Rapha?”

“No.”

“What exactly did Dmitri ask you to do?”

“Challenge Raphael. Injure him enough to weaken him, but don’t kill him. I can’t win. I’m supposed to lose.”


	25. We Promise

Simon looked at Arjun in confusion, “That makes no sense-“ The hybrid was cut off by a portal opening up behind him. Simon turned around to see a frustrated Magnus exit the portal, “I swear to god Sherman you are worse than chairman meow I specifically tell you not to do something and you go right ahead and do it!”

 

The fledgling whined like a child as he responded, “But Mags I got good information out of him we can use him to protect Rapha!”

 

The warlock shook his head, “You’re lucky it worked out this way. He could have hurt you!”

 

Simon scoffed, “I’m a fucking hybrid what can he do to me?”

 

Arjun whispered to himself, “Hybrid?”

 

Magnus glared at Simon, “You’re reckless and don’t care about your own safety. These powers are going to your head. Let’s see what Raphael has to say about your behavior.”

 

The hybrid gaped, “You can’t tell Rapha!”

 

The Asian smirked, “Why can’t I?”

 

Simon stuttered before he came up with a response, “Because he’d be mad at you for letting me follow him around!”

 

Simon pointed and looked at where Arjun was to see that the Indian vampire was no longer under his control and had heard their whole conversation. Magnus rolled his eyes as he waved his glittery blue hand over Arjun’s face and the vampire fell to the ground unconscious. The warlock opened up a portal and walked towards it to look over his shoulder at Simon, “Sherman would you be a doll and bring him along.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon walked into Magnus’ living room to find Lily sitting there with a martini in her hand. The fledgling pouted at her but the elder vampire wasn’t having it, “Don’t you dare pout at me!” Lily got up and put her martini down as she put her hands on her hips. The hybrid whined, “But Lilyyyyy!!”

 

The second in command shook her head, “No. I don’t want to hear it!” Before Simon could respond Magnus came out of the room with a worried luck on his face. Lily looked at the warlock warily, “What happened Mags?” The warlock closed his eyes as he furrowed his brows as he tried to collect his thoughts, “Arjun… he… before I erased his memory for the last hour… he told me there’s a legend in his clan about a hybrid.”

 

Lily gaped, “What the fuck.”’ Magnus nodded slowly in agreement, “We need to look into this.” Simon shook his head, “No way! We need to stay focused. We need to make sure Rapha is safe. The inauguration is less than two days away. We need a plan now. From what I pulled out of Arjun tells us that Dmitri is the one who wants Rapha hurt, but we can’t go after him directly. So, we have to go after him indirectly. We need to get Arjun his sister back.”

 

Lily nodded, “I agree. If we get his sister back Dmitri won’t have an upper hand over him. How do you suppose we do that? Where is his sister exactly?” Magnus hummed, “I’m guessing his sister is being held in Moscow. For Dmitri that is the best place for him to hold a hostage. Definitely not in the Moscow clan’s main residence.” The second command grabbed her martini glass as she spoke, “Maybe he’s not even holding her in Moscow. I’m sure he has properties all over the world. He can be holding her anywhere. We need to find her location first. Let’s talk to Arjun again.”

 

The trio walked into the room where Arjun was being held. Magnus waved his hand to pull the vampire into consciousness. The Indian looked around hectically clearly disoriented, “Where the hell am I?! Wait you’re Magnus Bane. You’ve made a big mistake-“ Simon cut the vampire off, “Shut up and listen to me. We know Dmitri is holding your sister captive and is forcing you to challenge Raphael at the inauguration. We want to keep Raphael safe and you want to keep your sister safe. So we’re gonna find your sister so you won’t go after my boyfriend, and then I’m gonna kick Dmitri’s ass. Got it?”

 

Arjun gaped at the trio standing in from of him, “How did you guys know?” Magnus shrugged, “Truth serum.” The bound vampire huffed, “Well can you remove the spell you have on me. I’d like to stand while we have this conversation.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily took a sip from her glass of wine, “So you know where your sister is and you didn’t try to save her… sound a little cowardly to me.” Arjun looked at the second command with his eyes full of pain and passion, “Have you never loved someone so much that the thought of them getting harmed overpowers every other thought you can possibly have?!”

 

Lily looked away from Arjun all of a sudden feeling foolish for saying what she had said, “I… understand.” Arjun covered his face with his hands, “The thought of my sister being killed by me making an attempt to save her was too much for me to bare so I just decided to do whatever Dmitri told me to do.”

 

Magnus placed a hand on Arjun’s shoulder, “We’ll get your sister back. _We promise_. So, we know your sister is being held in Dmitri’s house which is 20 miles outside of Moscow in a secluded Forest, and we know this because Dmitri himself told you.”

 

Arjun nodded, “Yes. He’s been trying to portray himself as a good guy. Whenever we talk he’s polite. So respectful and he behaves as if he’s my friend. Like he doesn’t want to hurt me. Like he doesn’t want to hurt my sister. He acts like he’s a friend who’s asking me for a favor. He’s fucking sick.”

 

Lily spoke up firmly, “Arjun, we’re going to get her back. Guys we need to act fast. We need a plan. But more importantly. We need people. We need people we can trust. I’m gonna call Isabelle. Mags you call Alec. We’ll get Rose in on it too.”

 

Simon questioned, “Where did Rose go? She was here before I left.” Magnus responded, “She had to go for her dress fitting for the inauguration. I think that was just an excuse for her to get away from Lily because our Lily kept insulting her.” The second in command rolled her eyes, “Anyways on to more important things. Listen. Simon you can’t come with us.”

 

Simon held his hand up defensively, “Woah, woah, woah! Why?!” Lily sighed, “Because of a certain Simon obsessed clan leader. I’m shocked he hasn’t ripped the city apart to find you right now! We’re all going to go a wall for however long this will take, and I’m guessing it’s gonna take a while. We need you to stay back and distract your man.”

 

Magnus nodded in agreement, “Lily is right. Raphael will most definitely notice your absence more so than ours. You need to keep him busy as we carry out this mission.” Simon groaned, “ _Fine!_ ” Magnus opened up a portal and gestured for Simon to walk into it, “Now shoo! We have work to do.”


	26. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments it always keeps me motivated to keep going!

_40 hours till the inauguration_

 

Izzy and Alec jumped through the portal Magnus had conjured up for them. As soon as Izzy landed on her feet she looked at her girlfriend, “We tried to talk them out of it….” Alec quickly spoke up from beside his sister, “But they wouldn’t listen.”

 

Magnus and Lily furrowed their brows as Rose questioned, “What are you hunters talking about?” Before the siblings could reply Clary and Jace jumped out of the portal. The red head looked at Magnus fiercely, “I’m here to-“ Lily growled as she shut Clary up, “Shut the fuck up. Get the fuck out. I will rip you apart.”

Lily took a few steps towards Clary, but Izzy stood in front of her and cupped her cheek, “Calm down baby.” Magnus spoke calmly, “Clary, Jace, we do not need your assistance in this mission.” Jace scoffed, “Uh yes you do. We’re the best shadowhunters in the NYC institute.” Clary gaped at Izzy as the brunet tended to her girlfriend, “When did you start dating her?!”

 

Lily hissed as Magnus held his hands up, “Lily! Calm down. Clary! Shut up. Jace! Go away.” The pretentious blond raised a brow, “If you won’t let us help I’ll be forced to report this mission to the clave.” Clary nodded, “An unsanctioned mission. Led by the head of the institute. Doesn’t end well for any of you… All we want to do is help.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael sighed as he walked into his penthouse. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was cuddle with his baby. The Latino made his way to his bedroom. As he entered the room he was greeted with the sight of Simon sitting on their bed with board games surrounding him. The fledgling bounced in excitement with a blinding smile on his face, “Raphaaa! I though we could play some board games tonight!”

 

Raphael smiled softly at his mate’s behavior, “Alright Bebé. Let me just change into something comfortable first.” Simon stared at his clan leader’s ass as he walked away. Raphael shouted over his shoulder as he walked into his closet, “Stop staring at my ass!” The hybrid pouted, “I’ll stop staring once you stop wearing those tight overpriced pants!! Or better yet stop having a perfect ass!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_38 hours till the inauguration_

 

Magnus, Lily, Alec, Arjun, Rose, Isabelle, Clary, and Jace stood in the warlock’s living room. The room was clearly divided. Jace and Clary hovered by the rest of the group as they were being ignored. Lily hummed, “I agree with Rose. We need to find out where exactly Dmitri is right now.”

 

Isabelle nodded, “I agree. But baby it’s important that we look into the location where Arjun’s sister is being held.”

 

Alec furrowed his brows, “That all sounds great guys, but how do we save Arjun’s sister without word getting back to Dmitri.”

 

Rose raised a brow as she gracefully shrugged her shoulders, ”What is Dmitri going to do? He kidnapped a vampire to blackmail another vampire. Clan leaders will be absolutely outraged.”

 

Magnus nodded his head sharply, “We’ll save his sister and bring her to the gala. Expose Dmitri in front of the entire vampire community.

 

Arjun’s voice caught everyone off guard since he hadn’t spoken the entire time, “Her name is Anushka. My sister… her name is Anushka.”

 

Rose laid a hand on the Indian’s shoulder comfortingly, “We’ll get Anushka back.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon laughed as his mate picked up four cards from the deck, “Ha! You suck!” The couple was on their 4th round of UNO. They had played monopoly (which Simon had won), scrabble (which Simon had won), and 3 rounds of UNO (which Simon had won).

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, “These games are beneath me. I’m done.” Simon cooed at the pout on Raphael’s lips, “Awwww who would have known the big bad clan leader is a sore loser!” The Latino growled, “Why don’t we play a game that requires actual brain power.” The hybrid smirked, “I’m down.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_37 hours till the inauguration_

Izzy jumped up to her feet after looking at her phone, “He’s in Italy.”

 

Rose raised a perfectly manicured brow, “Where in Italy?”

 

Izzy looked back at her phone, “Naples.”

 

Lily furrowed her brows, “It’s 7:15 in Naples right now. The sun is out.”

 

Arjun smiled slightly as he spoke, “So Dmitri has to be asleep right now. He’s confined by the sun. Him and his men.”

 

Alec spoke of instantly, “You’re right. But, we need to confirm where he’s staying exactly. We need to know how many vampires he has with them.”

 

Magnus nodded, “We need to cut off his communication with his clan. So he won’t get word of when we infiltrate the location where he’s holding Anushka.”

 

Jace opened his mouth to speak but Rose didn’t give him a chance as she spoke up, “I think we should hold off until the night of the inauguration to carry out the plan. Dmitri will be in NYC stuck at the gala while we’re in Moscow getting Anushka.”

 

Lily hummed in agreement, “Yes. Magnus you can put a ward up around the Dumort to prevent Dmitri from communicating with anyone. I say today and tomorrow we gather information. Right now us vampires are useless because it’s 8am in Moscow.”

 

Magnus pursed his lips, “Okay. So right now, we gather information. Let’s delegate some tasks and split up and get it done. In the morning we’ll meet up here and we’ll head towards Moscow because it’ll be night fall there.”

 

Magnus turned to Alec, “What do you think darling?” Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist as he squared his shoulders, “Well, this is a global mission, and it’s morning in the key cities we need intel from. So, obviously the vampires can’t leave NYC at the moment to help.”

 

Rose raised her chin, “I may not be able to be in Moscow or Naples at the moment but I can gather intel on why Dmitri is in Naples. I have contacts in Naples and I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I can go ahead and do that if that’s useful.”

 

Magnus nodded his head gently, “That would be very useful Rose.” The warlock hummed before he turned to Arjun, “Arjun, darling do you have anything on you that belonged to Anushka?”

 

The Indian vampire shook his head, “No, not on me. But, I can go to my ancestral home in Rajasthan to go get some of her belongings if you need it for a spell or something. I know it’s day time in India at the moment, but my home is completely sun proof. I’d be completely safe to portal in.”

 

Alec nodded, pleased at how the plan was falling into place, “That works perfectly. Take Lily with you. Izzy you’re coming with Magnus and I to Moscow. We need to scope out the city and Dmitri’s house. Let’s get moving.”

 

As everyone nodded and moved to go complete their part Clary whined obnoxiously, “What about us Alec?!” Izzy rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door not even bothering to look back at the redhead, “You two stay at the institute and hold down the fort until further notice.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael smirked, “Checkmate.” Simon glared at the Latino in frustration. Raphael had demolished Simon in 7 games of chess and all the fledgling wanted to do was wipe that satisfied smirk off the clan leader’s face. Raphael’s smirk morphed into a smile, “You wanna go for another rou- _hmmmmm!!_ ”

 

The Latino was cut short by Simon knocking the chessboard to the ground to crawl onto Raphael’s lap to seal their lips together. It didn’t take long for the clan leader to wrap his arms around his mate to pull their bodies closer together. Raphael hummed into the kiss before he pulled back, “If losing gets you this riled up we have to play chess more often.” Simon growled before he shoved his tongue down the Latino’s throat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_36 hours till the inauguration_

 

Rose walked into her penthouse suit and went straight to her bedroom. The Parisian vampire immediately walked towards her wardrobe as she entered her room and pulled out a beautiful briefcase. She then proceeded to walk out of her bedroom and across the penthouse to her private office. The clan leader placed the briefcase on her desk before she took a seat.

 

Rose lifted up her thumb to her mouth. The vampire delicately pushed her fang up against her thumb until her fang pierced her skin. The beautiful Parisian used her thumb to draw a stripe of blood cross the briefcase. In a matter of seconds, the blood soaked into the fibers of the briefcase until the blood vanished, as if it was never there.

 

Once the blood disappeared the briefcase flew open on its own revealing a solid gold laptop. Rose flipped her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder before she lifted the laptop out of the briefcase. After opening the laptop Rose powered it on. The vampire sighed as she began typing away, “Let’s see what this Russian mutt is up to in Naples.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon screamed out ferociously as he hands gripped onto the headboard of the bed hard enough to crack it. Raphael smirked in satisfaction as he slowly, slowly, pushed his cock in and out of his mate’s leaking hole. The fledgling switched from screaming to whining to begging, “ _Rapha… please… please please please…_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

_Rajasthan_

 

Arjun led Lily through his home in Rajasthan. Lily looked around in awe, “This is your home? It’s a fucking palace!” The Indian shrugged his shoulders almost looking embarrassed, “Um… I come from a royal blood line. I was a prince.” Arjun cleared his throat before he continued, “When the British came to take over our crown my dad became desperate because the westerners were too powerful. He ended up having our entire family turned to preserve the royal family. He thought immortality would be the perfect solution. He didn’t know the burden that came with it though.”

 

Lily all of a sudden was at a loss for words. Arjun continued walking down the grand hallway to end the awkward silence, “Anushka’s old room is this way. She keeps her most personal prized possessions there. We should be able to find whatever Magnus needs to find her in there.”

 

 

* * *

 

Simon rode Raphael’s cock with full gusto. He held nothing back as he impaled himself with the Latino’s manhood. The hybrid’s head was thrown back in pleasure as he let out filthy moans. Raphael watched his mate in awe for a few moments before the need to take control consumed his mind. The clan leader flipped them over and aggressively held Simon below him. The fledgling couldn’t stop himself from moaning out, “ _Choke me daddy!_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_34 hours till the inauguration_

 

_Moscow Institute_

 

Alec whispered to Izzy as they entered the Moscow Institute, “Did Mags seem upset?”

 

Izzy sighed, “Yeah he did, but understandably so. He couldn’t come into the institute because of some stuck up hunters. It’s so messed up.”

 

Alec opened his mouth to respond but before he could get a word out he was interrupted by a Russian hunter, “Izzy! Alec! So nice to see you!”

 

A bright smile found it’s way onto Izzy’s face as she hugged the hunter who had greeted them, “Christian! I missed you so much!”

 

Christian chuckled, “Same here! It’s been years what brings you two here?”

 

Alec spoke seriously, “We need your help.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon’s eyes rolled back involuntarily as Raphael’s grip around his neck tightened. The Latino slammed into his mate with no mercy. The fledgling let out small sounds of pleasure. The hybrid felt the restriction on his throat. It felt like his lungs were on fire. His head was fuzzy and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his head. His already heightened senses were on overdrive.

 

The fledgling ran his hands down Raphael’s chest feeling every groove of his muscular body. The Latino drank in the sight of Simon submitting to him. The clan leader leaned down to place a soft kiss on Simon’s open mouth as he loosened his grip on Simon’s neck a bit. The fledgling gasped a bit before Raphael sealed his mouth with his lips. Simon dug his nails into Raphael's back causing the Latino to growl into the kiss. 

 

The clan leader felt himself getting close so he moved one hand down to pump Simon's swollen cock with vampiric speed. As the fledgling came he let out the most sinful moan into Raphael's mouth. The Latino immediately pulled his cock out of Simon's hole to straddle his mate's chest. Raphael locked Simon's arms with his legs, "You want my cum?" Simon pleaded, " _Yes! Please! Give me your cum! I need it!_ " Raphael began to pump his own cock into his fist as Simon stuck out his tongue desperately awaiting for the Latino's seed. Seeing his mate's desperation for his cum pushed Raphael over the edge causing him to come allover the fledgling's face. 

 

Simon sighed in satisfaction as cum landed all over his face. The hybrid savored the cum that had landed on his tongue before whispered, "I love game night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it?! I know it's been so long but I've been so busy! I try to write whenever I can. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	27. Scattered Across the Globe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two new minor characters in this chapter. I know Christian was introduced in the last chapter and I forgot to give you guys a face for him, so here it is. In my head I see Christian played by Lucas Till and Viktor is played by Kellan Lutz.

 

**_32 hours till the inauguration_ **

 

_** Moscow ** _

 

Alec & Izzy walked out of the Moscow institute with Christian. Magnus stood outside of the institute defiantly as the trio approached him. Christian eyed Magnus warily due to his demeanor.

 

 

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist as he introduced the two, “Magnus this is our cousin Christian, and Christian this is my boyfriend.” Christian hesitantly approached Magnus, “It’s great to finally meet you. I’m sorry you had wait outside… it’s just that the head of this institute is-“

 

 

Magnus cut the shadowhunter off, “An ass?”

 

 

Christian chuckled in surprise before he mock whispered, “Your words not mine! But I whole heartedly agree.”

 

 

Magnus looked at Christian pleasantly surprised by his response before he smiled softly at the hunter.

 

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

_**New York** _

 

 

Rose stood up from her desk as she slammed her laptop shut. The Parisian clan leader had a look of pure shock on her face, “This is bad…”

 

 

Rose locked her laptop back in the case she pulled it out from before she made her way to her wardrobe with vampiric speed. She placed the briefcase in her wardrobe before she grabbed a trench coat and sped out of her apartment.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

** _Rajasthan_ **

 

 

Arjun paced around the empty room as he pulled at his hair, “How is this possible?! This is not happening! No, no, no, no, no, no!”

 

 

Lily walked around the room analyzing every inch of the room, “I see footprints. I’m catching a faint scent. Someone comes to this room frequently. Not someone. Multiple people.”

 

 

Arjun growled, “Who the fuck took all of my sister’s things…”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**New York** _

 

Simon grinned cheerily as Raphael cuddled him from the back. The pair was still naked from their “game night.” The Latino had his strong muscular arms wrapped around the fledgling. The clan leader had his nose nuzzled up in Simon’s neck as he took in his mate’s scent.

 

 

The Latino placed a kiss on Simon’s bare shoulder as he whispered, “I love you so much Simon.” The hybrid felt goosebumps cover his entire body. He gasped as he closed his eyes. Raphael continued speaking as his hand roamed Simon’s body, “A life without you is something that I cannot even fathom. I forgot what life felt like before you came along.”

 

 

Simon felt tears beginning to form beneath his eyelids as his breath hitched involuntarily. Lavender flecks of electricity began to emit from the fledgling’s skin. They danced across Simon’s body before they began to spread onto Raphael’s body as well.

 

 

Raphael sighed in content as the lavender streams of electricity disappeared into his skin. The Latino felt the warmth seep into his bones. The clan leader dragged his hand up Simon’s torso inching closer to his heart. As Raphael’s hand landed above Simon’s heart the hybrid’s heart glowed that familiar shade of pink.

 

 

Simon gasped as his eyes opened because of the intense feeling that began coursing through his veins. The fledgling’s eyes glowed the same shade of pink that his heart was. In the matter of seconds the lavender electricity roaming Simon and Raphael’s bodies became a neon pink as well. Raphael turned Simon around to face him, “ _Eres mi vida. Mi todo. Mi corazón. Mi pasado, mi presente, mi futuro. Quiero que seas mi esposo_.” 

 

 

Simon felt his breath grow heavy because he could feel the depth of the emotions behind Raphael’s words, but he couldn’t understand them, “English please.” Raphael laughed breathlessly, “You’re a hybrid figure it out.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_30 hours till the inauguration_ **

 

_** Moscow ** _

 

Izzy looked around the musty bar as she scrunched her nose, “Isn’t it a bit too early to be in a bar?”

 

 

Magnus looked around warily, “I don’t think there could ever be a good time to be here…”

 

 

Christian rolled his eyes as he led them all towards a booth, “This is where Viktor said he would be.”

 

 

Alec glanced at Christian before he scanned the shady Russian bar, “Who exactly is this Viktor again…”

 

 

Christian shifted in his seat as he spoke carefully, “He’s… one of of the Moscow institute’s contacts. He always seems to know what’s going on with all the downworlders in the city.”

 

 

Magnus raised a brow, “Is he a hunter?”

 

 

Christian shook his head, “No… he’s a mundane.”

 

 

Before any of them could get a word out Christian stood up abruptly, “I told Viktor I’d wait for him by the bar he won’t enter till he see’s me standing there. I’ll be right back.”

 

 

Izzy shifted to face Magnus and her brother, “Does he seem…”

 

Alec finished his sister’s train of thought, “Nervous?”

 

Magnus replied, “Yes.”

 

Alec hummed, “He didn’t mention that Viktor was a mundane.”

 

Izzy whistled as she faced the bar, “He also didn’t mention that Viktor was a smoke show.”

 

Magnus smirked as he looked at the bar as well, “He didn’t mention that Viktor is more than just a contact to him either.”

 

Alec looked at the bar to see his cousin making out with a Russian stud up against the bar.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**New York** _

 

 

Rose barged into Raphael’s penthouse as she yelled, “Simon! Raphael! We need to talk! Now!”

 

Raphael and Simon shot up in their bed as the Latino whispered in confusion, “Is that Rose?”

 

Simon felt a pit in his stomach, “Yeah I think so.”

 

Raphael stood up to pull on a pair of boxers before he walked towards the door.

 

The hybrid growled as he used his magic to slam their room door shut.

 

The clan leader turned around to look at his mate in confusion.

 

Simon got up off the bed and grabbed Raphael’s silk robe before he walked towards his mate as he demanded, “Cover up.”

 

Raphael raised an eyebrow as he smirked, “Yes sir.”

 

Simon helped Raphael put his robe on. The clan leader placed soft kisses along Simon’s jaw as the fledgling tied the robe around his waist. The moment was ruined by Rose’s screaming, “I know you two are up there! If you don’t come down I’ll come up there!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** _Rajasthan_ **

 

 

Arjun rushed out of his sister’s room as he shouted over his shoulder, “Lily we need to tell the others.”

 

Lily pulled out her phone, “There’s no signal.”

 

 

Arjun grabbed his hair in frustration, “Shit! We’re stuck here till sundown.”

 

 

Lily approached Arjun and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, “Try to calm down. I’ll go around looking for signal okay?”

 

 

Arjun nodded his head not bothering to look at Lily, “Okay…”

 

 

Lily looked at Arjun warily for a second before she flashed out of the room.

 

 

The second in command had ended up in what seemed to be a temple towards the center of the castle, “Yes! Signal! Let me call Simon.”

 

 

Lily when to dial Simon’s number but paused at she spoke to herself, “Wait… this would be a perfect time to figure out what hybrid legend Arjun was talking to Mags about before his memory was erased…. But how do I bring it up and not make it look suspicious…”

 

 

 

* * *

 

_** Moscow ** _

 

 

Viktor didn’t even bother making eye contact with Alec, Izzy, and Magnus as he spoke to them because he was too busy ravishing Christian, who was sitting on Viktor’s lap upon the mundane’s request, “So Christian mentioned that you all needed some information?”

 

Izzy, Magnus, and Alec all stared at the pair in confusion before Alec seemed to have come back from his initial shock, “Umm, yes we need some information in regards to Dmitri… the second in command of the Moscow clan. We have reason to believe that the Moscow clan is holding a vampire from the Mumbai clan hostage. Her name is Anushk-“

 

 

Before Alec could finish saying Anushka’s name Viktor looked at Alec like he had two heads, “Anushka? I don’t know who gave you a reason to believe such a thing because Anushka is no hostage. She roams the city freely and she’s quite popular among the downworlders here, which is shocking since she hasn’t been here for very long.”

 

 

Magnus furrowed his brows as he questioned, “Are you sure?”

 

 

Viktor ran his nose along Christian’s jaw as he replied, “Yeah. 100% sure.”

 

 

Izzy gaped at Viktor before held her head in her hands, “What the fuck is going on…”

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**New York** _

 

Simon and Raphael depend down the grand staircase that led into the living room as the clan leader sighed before he spoke, “How did you get in here again?”

 

 

Rose remained stoic, “I have some important information you both need to know.”

 

 

Simon glared at Rose, the threat clear in his eyes as he spoke lowly, “Rose…”

 

 

Raphael looked back at his mate, worried by his tone, “Bebé…”

 

 

Rose looked at Simon with a look of defeat in her eyes, “I’m sorry Simon but he needs to know. _She_ is involved Simon. He needs to know…”

 

 

Raphael stiffened at Rose’s words as he growled lowly, “ _Who’s involved…”_

 

Simon pulled on Raphael’s arm, “Rapha… don’t listen to her she-“

 

Raphael silenced Simon, “Bebé enough. Let her speak.”

 

Rose shook her head, “Camille is involved.”

 

Simon stood there in silent shock as Raphael’s fangs dropped, “What have you all been up to behind my back...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this story is going places real soon hehehehe
> 
> Hint: translate what Raphael says in Spanish I didn’t leave a translation cuz I’m evil and I want you to work for it hahaha >:)


	28. Fucked Up Puzzle

****

** Rajasthan **

_28 hours till the inauguration_

 

 

Lily grabbed a book off one of the hundreds of the shelves surrounding her. She flipped through the book for a bit before she turned around to look at Arjun, “Your family sure did love books.”

 

 

Arjun sat on top of a table that was covered in books. The Indian vampire’s face remained emotionless as he looked at the ground, “My father loved books. So he always kept his collection abundant, but when Anushka showed interest in books as a child my father decided to build a library far larger than he had. That’s how we ended up with a three story library wing attached to the palace.”

 

 

Lily sighed as she put the book she was holding down, “You need to relax. We’ll figure this out once we get out of here. In the meanwhile try to distract your mind.”

 

 

Arjun let out a tired chuckle, “I just need to know who was in my palace, and who took my sister’s things. I don’t even understand how they got inside in the first place.”

 

 

Lily looked at the table to Arjun’s right and it has a pile of books on it that had no dust on it indicating that they had recently been touched. The second in command flashed towards the table as she grabbed one of the books, “Well whoever it was didn’t just stop at your sister’s room. These books look freshly used.”

 

 

Arjun stood up and walked over to Lily who was rummaging through the book to see a page was missing. Lily looked at Arjun seriously, “Hybrids… they wanted to know about hybrids because all these books are about hybrids.”

 

 

Arjun arched a brow, “How do you know how to read Hindi?”

 

 

Lily began going through the bother books to find one book that has a page ripped out of it, “When you’re over a century old you pick up a few tricks. A page is ripped of out this one. It must be important.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **New** **York City**  

 

_“Camille is involved”_

 

The words rang through Simon’s ears. The fledgling hadn’t thought about Camille in such a long time that he forgot she even existed. Her name alone made his skin crawl. Camille had killed him. Like he was nothing. She left him to die. Simon understood that he was a hybrid and far more powerful than Camille, but the kind of darkness that is inside of Camille was frightening. Now she was involved with Dmitri. The man who wants to hurt Raphael.

 

Simon felt anger take over his body as he bit out, “That bitch is behind all this. She killed me now she’s trying to hurt Rapha. I’ll fucking kill her.”

 

 

From the tone in his mate’s voice and the anger that was flaring up in own chest Raphael knew Simon was about to lose control. So the clan leader immediately turned around and cupped Simon’s cheeks, he whispered “Bebé relax. Calm down.:

 

 

Simon’s eyes glowed a vibrant lavender neon, “She’s trying to play with our lives again. She’s trying to hurt you.”

 

 

Raphael placed a soft kiss on the fledgling’s lips causing Simon to close his eyes automatically.The clan leader pulled back to whisper low enough for Rose not to hear, “No one can harm me when I have you.”

 

 

Raphael’s words seemed to have calmed Simon down because when the fledgling opened his eyes they were no longer glowing. Once the clan leader knew Simon was okay he asked, “Now what the hell have you been up to.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

  **Rajasthan**

 

_27 hours till the inauguration_

 

 

 

Lily looked at Arjun curiously as she spoke, “What do you know about hybrids?”

 

 

Arjun sighed as he leaned against the bookshelf Lily was rummaging through, “I know that it’s just a legend. A fake prophecy that my sister was obsessed with as a child.”

 

Lily probed further, “What is a hybrid?”

 

 

Arjun pursed his lips for a second before he responded, “Well according the folk tales my father used to tell me and Anushka a hybrid is essentially the mixture of a vampire, werewolf, and a warlock. I always took it as the story it was, but Anushka believed it 100%. When we became vampires and discovered that all the legends were true Anushka became obsessed with hybrids. Then centuries past and she realized that hybrids didn’t exist.”

 

 

The second in command felt a pit in her stomach but suppressed the feeling to question Arjun further, “Anything specific you remember about hybrids?”

 

 

Arjun huffed as he looked at Lily, “Why do you care to know?”

 

 

Lily glared at Arjun as she snapped, “Because we’re stuck here and whoever the fuck broke into your palace and stole your sister’s shit was obviously interested in this shit. So answer the damn question.”

 

 

* * *

 

** New  ** ** York City **

 

_25 hours till the inauguration_

 

Raphael immediately stood up as a portal opened up in his living room. The clan leader raised a brow when Alec and Izzy walked through. The two hunters awkwardly moved to the side as the Latino stared at the portal impatiently.

 

 

Simon looked towards Alec with a confused look on his face. Alec cleared his throat as he spoke, “Mags was right behind us… I don’t know what’s taking him so long…”

 

 

The Latino inched closer to the portal as he raised his voice, “ _Papá…”_

 

 

Raphael waited a moment for a response, but when no response came the Latino growled, “Papá! If you don’t come out of that portal right now I’ll give Alec a picture of you from the 60s.”

 

 

Before anyone could even blink Magnus walked out of the portal glaring daggers at his son, “How dare you threaten your father.”

 

 

Raphael scoffed, “You went behind my back and involved my Bebé in something I didn’t want him doing.”

 

 

Simon walked up to his mate to wrap his arms around Raphael’s arm, “Rapha this isn’t Magnus’ fault. I insisted on doing this. We all-“

 

 

The clan leader silenced Simon by pulling his arm out of, “Simon I’m talking to my father right now. I’ll talk to you about your recklessness later.”

 

 

Simon rolled his eyes as he grumbled under his breath, “Such a drama queen.”

 

 

Raphael ignored Simon’s comment to look at his father expectantly, “Well?”

 

 

Magnus looked Raphael dead in the eye, “I am your father, and I do not need your permission to do whatever it takes to protect you. Samantha feels the same way. We’re going to do everything in our power to protect you. Even if it’s against your wishes.”

 

 

Simon walked to stand by Magnus’ side as he nodded his head with sass, “You tell him Mags!”

 

 

Raphael grabbed at his head as he turned around to groaned in frustration, “ _Dios!_ Why are two most important men in my life so stubborn!”

 

 

Before Magnus and Simon could protest Izzy spoke up, her voice laced with concern, “Wait, has anyone heard from Lily or Arjun yet?”

 

 

Raphael looked at Izzy in confusion, “I haven’t spoken to her today. She’s probably back at the Dumort.”

 

 

Izzy shook her head, “No! She went to Rajasthan with Arjun. She was supposed to call us or text us but we were too caught up in Moscow to realize we hadn’t heard back from them.”

 

 

Alec placed a comforting hand on Izzy’s shoulder, “Izzy I’m sure Lily is fine. Don’t worry.”

 

 

Izzy shrugged her brother’s hand off as she shook her head, “No! Something’s wrong she was supposed to contact us. I’m such an idiot! I should’ve realized sooner!”

 

 

The clan leader was caught off guard, “Wait… Why are they in India and why were you guys in Russia?”

 

 

Magnus opened up a portal as he replied to his son, “It’s a long story mijo. We’ll explain once we get Izzy to her girlfriend before she has a mental breakdown. Isabelle I”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **Rajasthan**  

 

Lily closed her eyes as she massaged the temple of her forehead with her fingers, “I… that is… wow”

 

 

Arjun shook his head as he looked at the books scattered on the table in front of them, “Don’t think too much into it Lily. These are all folk tales that are centuries old. I’m just confused as to why anyone would break into the palace for these books. It just don-“

 

 

Arjun was cut off as the two vampires were startled by shouts, “Lily! Lily!”

 

 

In the matter of seconds Izzy came barging into the library. The shadowhunter ran straight into Lily’s arms, “I was so worried! You were supposed to contact us!”

 

 

The second in command wrapped her hands around her girlfriend as she placed a kiss on the shadowhunter’s forehead, “We couldn’t find any signal in here baby. We were gonna wait till night fall to go outside and hopefully find service. Or wait for you all to realize we hadn’t contacted you.”

 

 

Izzy help onto her girlfriend, “I’m sorry for not noticing sooner.”

 

 

Before Lily could reply Magnus walked into the library as he whistled, “Oh my Arjun you definitely will be hosting my next party in this palace. Did you two have fun?”

 

 

Arjun let out a humorless laugh, “Wait till you hear the shit we found out. We found another piece to this fucked up puzzle.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment! I love hearing from anyone who reads my fics!


	29. We're Coming For You

**_Raphael’s Penthouse_ **

 

Arjun shook his head in denial, “No! There’s no way! Anushka is not working with Dmitri. I don’t believe it.”

 

Izzy looked at Arjun pityingly, “Arjun we saw her roaming the streets of Moscow with the Dmitri’s men. She’s a part of their clan. I don’t know why they needed to use you as a pawn in whatever game they’re playing.”

 

Lily chimed in, “Well clearly Anushka isn’t the victim we thought she was, and this explains why her things were missing in the castle. She came back and took her shit.”

 

Raphael quickly added, “It doesn’t explain her obsession with hybrids and how this ties into everything.”

  

Magnus and Alec shared a look with each other as Simon internally face palmed at Raphael’s nervous behavior.

  

Rose hummed as she thought, “Maybe that’s a part of Camille’s plan. Whatever she’s planning. Everything has a reason behind it. We know that Camille never does anything for no reason. We all know Dmitri is not running the show. Camille is. We need to be careful.”

 

Alec nodded his head, “I agree. But you said that Dmitri is flying into New York tonight.”

  

Simon scoffed, “Why is he flying in.”

  

Magnus chuckled, “Not everyone has a warlock to portal them around the world. Also the Moscow clan is notoriously known for having a horrible relationship with other downworlders. So I’m pretty sure all warlocks hate them.”

  

Alec raised a brow at his boyfriend and Simon’s conversation, “Anyways moving on. So we know he’s making his way to NYC as we speak. Which means he’s attending the inauguration for sure. He still expects Arjun to challenge Raphael. But now that Arjun knows his sister isn’t in danger he won’t be challenging Raphael. Something is gonna go down at the inauguration for sure. We need to be prepared.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Magnus’ Loft_ **

 

 

Izzy nodded her head as she processed the information she had just been told, “Okay.”

  

Alec and Magnus looked at her impressed as Simon and Raphael shared a look of slight shock.

 

Lily on the other hand arched a brow at her girlfriend as she spoke up, “So you find out that the baby is a hybrid and your only reaction is okay?”

  

Izzy bit her lip as she nodded her head for a sec before she spoke up, “I don’t have the luxury to freak out right now. If Simon is a hybrid and someone was sifting through hybrid books in Arjun’s palace and Camille is involved. That only means on thing. She knows that Simon is a hybrid.”

  

Raphael felt anger flood through his veins, “She’s right. Camille knows. I don’t understand how she found out but she knows.”

  

Alec was about to speak but was distracted by his phone vibrating rapidly in his pocket. The hunter checks this phone to see a text from Jace that left him in utter shock, “Guys…”

 

Izzy checked her phone as well, “This is bad…”

 

Simon let out a defeated sigh, “What now?”

  

Alec looked up at as he spoke, “While we were carrying out our mission Jace and Clary decided to carry out their own mission.”

 

Raphael huffed impatiently, “Get to the point Lightwood.”

 

Izzy closed her eyes as she spoke up, “They went to Naples because they knew Dmitri was there… and they discovered that Valentine was there as well.”

 

Raphael growled, “They’re all working together.”

  

Magnus flashed his cat eyes, “If they want war. We’ll give them a war.”

 

Simon stood up as he spoke, “I need to talk to Uni.”

 

Izzy questioned, “Who’s Uni?”

  

Lily looked towards her girlfriend, “The goddess of creation.”

 

Izzy closed her eyes as she nodded, “Okay. Alright. Yup. Cool.”

 

Raphael cupped Simon’s face as he whispered, “What can I do to help?”

 

Simon leaned into his mate as he responded, “Keep me company?”

 

The clan leader kissed Simon’s forehead, “Of course.”

  

The hybrid looked at Magnus, “We’re gonna go to the guest room so I can do this.”

  

Magnus shook his head, “No you can do it here . We’ll stay quiet don’t worry.”

 

Alec nodded, “Yeah Izzy and I need to get to the institute and see what’s going on there anyways.”

  

Lily walked to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine as she spoke up, “There’s no way I’m missing this.”

  

Simon smiled softly, “Alright then.”

 

Magnus quickly conjured up a portal for Izzy and Alec. As soon as they left Simon sat down on the floor. Raphael immediately sat down beside the hybrid. Magnus watched his son in awe he had never seen Raphael sit down on the ground before. The Latino was always so prim and proper. Always living in his luxurious designer suits and high class life. Yet here he was sitting on the floor holding Simon’s hand as he wore a custom suit worth well over $4,000.

 

Simon closed his eyes as he took deep breaths. He blocked out everything kept his mind silent as he tapped into his power. Simon felt his veins warm up. Raphael, Magnus, and Lily watched in silence as Simon’s veins glowed a neon lavender. It was a beautiful sight. Mesmerizing.

  

They watched as the neon lavender made it’s way up Simon’s throat flowing towards Simon’s eyes. They watched as the light reached his eye lids, and in a matter of seconds Simon’s eyes shot open. Both his eyes were completely engulfed in the the same shade of lavender, and in a matter of seconds Simon’s eyes closed as he fell unconscious into Raphael’s arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Somewhere In Space_ **

 

 

Simon gasped as he woke up. The hybrid shivered as he stood up to find himself standing in the middle of a frozen lake. He looked all around himself to see nothing but miles and miles of ice. The fledgling called out, “Uni! Uni! I need to talk to you. I need your help!”

  

There was no reply. Simon looked up to the sky to see the stars shining bright and a strange red rocky planet in the distance. The fledgling closed his eyes as he squeezed his shoulderblades together. Then a string of leaves flashed across Simon’s cheekbones as his majestic green butterfly like wings sprouted from Simon’s back.

  

Simon flew up with all his might. Speeding upward it didn’t take him long to get high enough to get a proper vision of where he was. In the darkness of space that surrounded him he saw a red sun glowing in the distance.

  

The hybrid called out again, “Uni! Please!”

  

Simon’s voice echoed in the emptiness. The fledgling didn’t know what to do. He was about to call out for his creator when all of a sudden he felt a freezing gust of wind rush past him. Simon looked around him to see nothing. The hybrid felt uneasy, and out of nowhere a dark eerie voice echoed loudly around him, “Uni doesn’t frequent this part of the universe little one.”

 

Simon continued to look around as he flew through space, “Who are you? Show yourself?! Where’s Uni?”

 

The vicious voice chuckled, “You’ll find out who I am. You and your precious Uni will soon find out. We’re coming for you.” Before Simon could respond a hand made of complete darkness reached out of nowhere and dove into his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Magnus’ Loft_ **

 

 

Simon woke up with a terrifying breathless gasp. The fledgling found himself in Raphael’s arms. The hybrid held onto his mate in a desperate attempt to ease the eerie feeling in his chest, “How long was I out?” 

 

Raphael held Simon tightly as he placed a kiss on his forehead, “About an hour. What happened?”

  

Simon was struggling to catch the breath he didn’t need, “Something dark is coming, and I think it's coming with Camille.”

 

Lily walked towards Simon, "What do you mean Baby?"

 

The fledgling’s entire demeanor shifted completely as he stood up and held his head up, “I mean something bad is going to happen. Way worse than anything we can even imagine. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I have a plan guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna pop off in the next few chapters. So buckle up childrennnnnn


	30. The Gala Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss! How're you all doing! Before you go an read this chapter I just wanted to give you guys some faces to put to the new characters you're going to actually meet for the first time in the story. So I envision Anushka being played by this Indian actress named Sonam Kapoor she's super gorgeous, and fun fact she was in the Coldplay and Beyonce music video for Hymm for the Weekend! Oh and Dmitri is being played by the oh so sexyyyy Ian Somerhalderrrrr YUM!

**_Raphael and Simon’s Suit in the Dumort_ **

 

 

Simon stood in the shower with his hands covering his face as he spoke to himself, “It’s all gonna work out. Everything is gonna be fine. You got this.”

 

 

The fledgling was so busy calming himself down that he didn’t notice his mate walking into the bathroom. He didn’t even notice the Latino stripping down to nothing before he stepped into the shower.

 

 

In fact, Simon only noticed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and familiar lips were pressed against the back of his neck. Raphael left a trail of kisses from the base of Simon’s neck to his shoulder, “You’ve been in here for almost an hour Bebé.”

 

 

The fledgling sighed as he leaned back into his mate, “I’m just a little stressed.” Raphael hummed as he laid his chin down on his mate’s shoulder, “Well don’t be. Like you said everything is gonna be fine.”

 

 

Simon turned around in the clan leader’s arm to place a peck on the other’s lips before he laid his head on the Latino’s chest, “Rapha before we go out there I need to you to feed from me.”

 

 

The clan leader opened his mouth to speak, but Simon beat him to the punch, “It’s just that I’ll feel more comfortable knowing my blood is running through your veins. It makes our connection stronger… and I _need_ that.”

 

 

Raphael kissed the hybrid’s forehead softly, “As you wish mi amor.”

 

 

Simon slowly leaned his head back and to the side effectively exposing his neck to Raphael. The Latino leaned forward to drag his nose along Simon’s neck. The clan leader’s fangs immediately dropped at the deliciously sweet scent of his mate’s blood.

 

 

The Latino slowly licked at Simon’s neck before he sunk his fangs into his fledgling. Simon let out a breathless moan as his eyes and veins lit up a lavender neon effectively lighting up the shower like a neon sign.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Dumort Ballroom_ **

 

 

Rose approached Magnus, who was watching over the ballroom from his spot on the second story balcony. The warlock watched the vampire ascend the grand staircase, and he immediately noticed her beauty.

 

 

Rose wore her hair down in beautiful luscious curls. She was wearing a strapless emerald green satin mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline, and it fit her like a glove. She wore a gorgeous pair of heavy gold earrings adorned in emeralds.

 

 

As she stood next to Magnus she spoke lowly, “I haven’t seen him yet.”

 

 

Magnus whispered back, “Neither have I. He hasn’t entered the building yet. We’re all split up looking for him.”

 

Rose looked down at the crowd in the ballroom. The ballroom was full of vampires. If Rose didn’t know better she would’ve allowed herself to get lost in the elegance of the entire event. The Parisian vampire was immediately pulled out of her thoughts as she watched Dmitri walk into the ballroom with Anushka hanging off his arm, “Magnus. He’s here, and he brought her along.”

 

 

Magnus watched the pair make their way through the crowd. Dmitri wore a black velvet jacket with black trousers and a black shirt. While Anushka wore a striking red strapless silk ballgown. She was adorned in diamonds. Subtlety clearly wasn’t their goal. Magnus’ cat eyes flashed as he spoke lowly, “Let the games begin."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Raphael and Simon’s Suit in the Dumort_ **

 

 

 

Simon stood in front of an enormous mirror. He was adjusting his tie as he tried to keep his calm. That didn’t really work as the image of that hand composed of complete darkness plunging into his chest kept barging its way into his mind. The hybrid’s eyes involuntarily glowed that striking lavender hue causing him to squeeze his eyes shut in frustration, “God fucking damn! Stupid purple magic hybrid eyes stop glowing every time I get worked up!”

 

 

In that moment Raphael walked into their room wearing his custom Dior fitted burgundy suit. The clan leader immediately drank in the view of his mate.The fledgling was wearing a custom Balmain grey plaid suit with a burgundy silk tie that Raphael had made to match the exact shade of burgundy that his suit was.

 

 

The Latino approached his mate, who still had his eyes closed, and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of the other’s neck to inhale his sweet scent, “Is everything alright mi amor? Are you still stressing yourself out?”

 

 

Simon felt his nerves dissipate as he instantly relaxed into his lover’s embrace, “I’m scared that everything that is going to fall apart. My plan-“ Raphael cut his mate off, “You plan is amazing Bebé. That is why everyone agreed to it.” Simon turned around and clung onto his mate, “I’m scared that the people I love are gonna get hurt… that you’re gonna get hurt… If anything happened to you I would-“

 

 

The Latino cut his mate off again, “What could possibly happen to me? My mate is the most powerful being on the face of the earth.” Simon slapped Raphael’s chest playfully, “Cut it out!” The pair just stood there for a moment soaking in each other’s energy before Raphael spoke up, “Bebé I need to ask you something…”

 

 

Simon pulled back enough to lean his chin on the Latino’s chest to look up at him as he hummed.

 

 

Raphael looked down at his mate and felt his heart flutter at the wide eye innocent look that Simon was giving him. The clan leader felt his voice get stuck in his throat as he forced out, “Umm I wanted to… ask if you um-“

 

 

The pair was interrupted by Lily barging into the room. The second in command was wearing a black satin off the shoulder ballgown. Her hair was up in a beautiful curly updo and she was wearing a stunning black diamond necklace with matching earrings. Lily closed the door behind herself before she spoke, “He just entered, and Anushka is with him. ”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**_Dumort Ballroom_ **

 

 

Alec was watching Dmitri like a hawk as he mumbled, “Anushka is all up on Dmitri. This is definitely driving Arjun crazy.” Izzy’s eyes widened as she watched Arjun approach his sister, “He’s walking up to them right now.”

 

 

Alec glared at the Indian vampire, “That idiot is going to ruin the whole plan!” Alec made a move to stop Arjun but Izzy grabbed his arm and whispered harshly, “If you intervene it’ll raise suspicion. Also you know that Arjun isn’t a part of our plan. He doesn’t know anything. Simon didn’t think he could handle a possible war against his sister.”

 

 

Alec huffed as he stood down, “Fine. But if he does something stupid I will punch him in the throat. I’m still kind of shocked that Simon told Rose everything.” Izzy shrugged her shoulders, “He read her mind. He says she’s loyal so I guess that’s that.”

 

 

Arjun approached his sister with his body language showing no sign of discomfort or alarm. However, his eyes were burning with rage as he looked at her. Dmitri flashed an eerie smile towards Arjun as he spoke, “Why hello Arj-“

 

 

The Russian vampire was cut off by Arjun raising his hand to silence him. The Indian vampire didn’t pay the Moscow clan’s second in command any mind as he went on to speak to his sister, “You look well for someone who was kidnapped.”

 

 

Anushka couldn’t meet her brother’s eyes as she spoke with her voice laced in guilt, “You wouldn’t understand the importance of what we’re going to do here tonight brother. I’m sorry to have worried you but I needed you to be distracted as we carried out our plan.”

 

 

Arjun chuckled at his sister as if she were a child, “How adorable! What could a useless failure of a second in command and a spoiled brat of a princess be planning? Well let me tell you this sister you have accomplished nothing in all the centuries of your undead life. You’ve lived a sheltered and disgustingly privileged life. If Ma were here to see what you have become she would be ashamed. Allowing this man to trick your brother into believing your life was in danger for a plan? Absolutely _disgusting_.”

 

 

At this point Dmitri was glaring and lowly growling at Arjun, “How dare you speak of me like that. I wil-“ Arjun simply raised a brow at the Russian vampire as he cut him off once again, “Shut up. I no longer deem it necessary to speak with the likes of you two. I wish you nothing but the worst.”

 

 

Arjun swiftly flashed out of the ballroom leaving everyone behind. Dmitri growled as he made an attempt to follow him but Anushka grabbed him by the arm and whispered, “Let him go. He is the least of our worries. If you leave now you know who you will have to face.”

 

 

Before Dmitri could respond the entire ballroom fell silent and the pair looked up to see Raphael and Simon standing hand in hand at the very top of the grand staircase.

 

 

Raphael and Simon grabbed a golden jewel encrusted goblet before the clan leader began speaking, “I want to thank you all for attending the inauguration tonight. It is rare for vampires from every clan in the world to get together like this. So let us enjoy tonight's festivities.”

 

 

Raphael raised his glass and everyone in the room followed suit. As the pair descended the staircase everyone in the ballroom fell back into their conversations. Simon smiled brightly as he looked at Raphael, he teased, “I have to say Dmitri is kinda hot.” Raphael removed his hand from Simon’s to place it tightly around his waist, “Don’t make me stake my claim on you right here right now Bebé.”

 

 

As the pair stepped onto the ballroom floor they were met with Dmitri and Anushka. It took everything inside of Simon to not simply burn the man to ash with a blink of an eye. Dmitri made it a point to look at Raphael’s arm around Simon’s waist before he spoke, “Hello Raphael. It’s great to see you again.”

 

 

Raphael had a bored look on his face as he spoke, “Likewise.”

 

 

Anushka kept her eyes on Simon the entire time as she chirped, “Is this the fledgling the entire vampire community has been talking about. You’ve caused quite the ruckus. Camille was obsessed with you enough to break the accords. Now the soon the be clan leader is wrapped around your finger as well. I can see why, you’re gorgeous.”

 

Raphael glared at the Indian vampire while Dmitri spoke up again as he blatantly checked Simon out, “Yes, he is quite beautiful.” Raphael pulled his mate even closer to himself as he bit out, “He’s beautiful, and taken.” Simon smirked at the two vampires, “Taken by the most handsome man in this room. Well, it was nice meeting you two enjoy the gala.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hours had gone by and nothing had happened. It had the entire gang on edge. There wasn’t much time left in the gala besides the challenge announcement, and Simon knew that they were going to make a move now.

 

 

Lily approached the staircase and climbed a few steps before she turned around to face the ballroom. The second in command tapped at her goblet with her sharp blood red nails effectively capturing the entire rooms attention, “I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. Albeit, this gala is coming to an end I must make an announcement before we part ways to reunite once again tomorrow night. We must allow there to be an opportunity for anyone to challenge Raphael for the position of clan leader of the NY Clan. So, if anyone would like to challenge Raphael step forward now or forever hold your peace.”

 

 

Dmitri cleared his throat as he walked towards Lily with Anushka still on his arm. As they walked through the ballroom the crowd backed away from the pair clearing their path. Lily arched a brow as she came down the stairs, she let out a laugh, “You think you have a chance against Raphael?”

 

 

Dmitri just smirked as he and Anushka took Lily’s previous place on the staircase. Raphael and Simon made their way towards the staircase to stand by Lily. Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Rose stood close by but not too close to look suspicious. The gang was on edge but wasn’t showing any sign of it. Their entire plan was build around what Dmitri was about to do. If they had miscalculated what Dmitri was about to do then their entire plan was useless.

 

 

Dmitri raised an impressed brow, “I’ve got to say in all honesty that Raphael, you do not deserve to be the leader of the NY clan. In fact, you do not even deserve to have that stunning specimen hanging off your arm at the moment. However, I’m not here to challenge you. I’m here for the fledgling.”

 

 

Raphael let out an animalistic growl, “You’ll never get him. He’s **_mine_**. I’ll take pleasure in ripping you to shreds.”

 

 

Anushka laughed as she pricked her finger with her own fang before she smeared her blood across the diamond necklace she had hanging around her neck. The Indian vampire quickly ripped off her neckless and crushed it in her hand before she threw it up in the air behind her.

 

 

In a matter of seconds the necklace turned into a black fog that expanded into a dark portal. Dmitri chuckled, “He won’t be yours for long.” As the portal solidified Camille walked through the portal with Valentine close behind. The two were accompanied by two dozen of Valentine’s men.

 

 

Valentine looked right at Simon, “Well hello there Simon. It’s great to finally meet you. My daughter’s best friend. **_The hybrid_**.”

 

 

Camille made her way down the stairs until she stood in front of Dmitri and Anushka, “I always knew there was something special about you my little caramel. Ever since I tasted your blood.”

 

 

Lily bared her fangs at her former clan leader, “How dare you step foot in the Dumort.”

 

 

Camille rolled her eyes at Lily as she spoke to Simon, “Come with us Simon and nobody with get hurt.”

 

 

Simon walked up and stood at the base of the staircase. The hybrid laughed as he spoke, “No bitch, you’re coming with us.” Valentine, Camille, Arjun, and Anushka all watched in shock as Simon’s eyes glowed neon purple. In a matter of seconds all the bodies in the ballroom disappeared into thin air only leaving behind Simon, Raphael, Lily, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, and Rose.

 

 

Valentine shouted, “What the hell is happening?! Stop him! Now!”

 

 

As Valentine’s men charged towards Simon the fledgling emitted a purple light from his hands and the light covered the ground immediately. The entire ground became a portal and Magnus quickly used his magic to make a platform under himself and the gang as Camille, Valentine, Dmitri, Anushka, and all of Valentine's men fell down into the portal.

 

 

Magnus slowly lowered them all down into the portal. As they entered the portal it closed up behind them leaving the ballroom completely empty.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there did you enjoy the chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next?! What do you want to happen next (because I may take it into consideration!)?! Let me know! Leave a comment and kudos! I love interacting with you guys <3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	31. Battlecries I

 

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

 

 

Uni was sitting on an asteroid with her legs crossed. She was facing a barren red planet basking in the silence that she knew soon would come to an end. She would have perfectly blended in with the backdrop of the stars and galaxies scattered allover space if it weren’t from the way the space shifted around her; mimicking the clear shift of heatwaves.

 

 

Her body seemed to have been made of the very fabric of space. No features on her face. Just stars, galaxies, comets, shimmering along her body.

 

 

Her long hair was flowing gracefully, made up of the same fabric of space. It was uncanny for there was no wind or breeze for her hair to catch.

 

 

Uni stood up on her feet as the figure of a man formed out of thin air behind her. This figure was completely black.

 

 

Like Uni his face held no features. He seemed to have been made up of the fabric of space as well just lacking the luster of everything Uni had created. He was simply made up of the darkness of space.

 

 

Uni didn’t turn to face the figure as her voice echoed, “I’ve been expecting you.”

 

 

The dark figure chuckled. His voice dripping in malevolence, “Oh, hove you now? I’ve got to say I’ve been dying to meet you.”

 

 

Uni let out a slight laugh. Her voice smooth and angelic, “Lies. You’ve been watching me for eons.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

 

 

Camille growled as she stood up to dust herself off. The former clan leader quickly scanned her surroundings to find herself and her accomplices on a sea of ice. She looked up to see the night sky adorned in stars and a gorgeous aura of blue & green lights.

 

 

Miles and miles of ice. Nothing to hear besides the freezing gusts of wind.

 

 

Valentine let out a sound of frustration as he punched the ice beneath him, “That fucking Hybrid saw us coming!” Valentine’s men quickly stood in formation behind their leader as he pulled himself up to his feet.

 

Dmitri helped Anushka up to her feet as he responded to Valentine, “I told you we shouldn’t have underestimated him.”

 

 

Before Valentine could respond a portal opened up above them and they watched Simon, Raphael, Lily, Rose, Magnus, Alec, and Izzy exit the portal. They were all being carried down by a mystical platform that Magnus had conjured up. The gang was no longer dressed to the nines they were ready for battle in all black leather outfits.

 

 

Camille watched in disdain as the gang landed on the ground gracefully, “How cute. You all made an outfit change.”

 

 

Magnus flashed his cat eyes at his ex, “Why of course. I would hate to get your dirty blood allover our clothes.”

 

 

Valentine laughed like a madman, “Oh blood will be shed tonight. Let me be the first to do the honor.” Valentine quickly pulled out a blade from his pocket to cut his own palm.

 

 

The madman continued to laugh as his blood dripped onto the icy ground beneath him. In a matter of seconds the blood on the ground began to smoke and a portal opened up behind Valentine.

 

 

Dot and Aldertree walked out of the portal followed by a couple dozen more of Valentine’s men.

 

 

Simon’e eyes flashed purple at the sight of the man who had brought his mate to the brink of death. The hybrid was furious that the other man was still alive. He thought he had left the former shadowhunter as good as dead. The ground began to crack beneath Simon as the winds began to gain strength and storm clouds began to gather above them all.

 

 

Simon snarled, “How cute you brought friends. I have some friends of my own.” The hybrid smirked as he opened up a massive portal behind himself and the gang. Luke, Clary, and Jace walked out of the portal followed by a handful of shadow hunters, Luke’s pack, and a dozen members of the NY clan.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

 

 

The dark figure let out a hum, “Your hybrid is quite sharp. Very Impressive. Such a fascinating creature.”

 

 

Uni turned to face the mysterious figure, “My Simon is **_not_** a creature. Mind your tongue when you speak of my child.”

 

 

The dark figure stepped closer to Uni, “Your child? He is your child? Is every star, every being, every particle your child? Or do your reserve that term for your most prized creation. You created everything. Look around you. Every single thing out here you made. So much power. There was nothing before you. Or so you thought.”

 

 

Uni questioned “So I thought?”

 

 

The dark figure scoffed, “I existed before you. I was there. I witnessed you become what your are. It took eons for your to come to your full form. I blended into the darkness that you considered nothing. You made these worlds, galaxies, universes as I hid in the shadows and watched.”

 

 

Uni questioned, “Until now? Why decide to break your eons of silence.”

 

 

The dark figure let out a heinous laugh, “Because of Simon. I want him.”

 

 

Uni floated off the asteroid as she roared, “He will never be yours. He cannot be claimed. He is not an object up for grabs.”

 

 

The dark figure turned his back to Uni as he walked to the edge of the asteroid, “Oh I know. Which is why I want to create my own Simon. My minions have been experimenting but it’s not quite working. We’ve gotten very close. All I need is his blood and I can make that happen.”

 

 

Uni floated closer the her foe, “Is that what all of tonight is about? Your minions are trying to get Simon’s blood?”

 

 

The figure replied eerily, “Yes. My minions will handle that. As I handle you.”

 

 

The dark figure turned around to reveal red eyes as he let out an ear shattering battlecry. The figure moved at the speed of light and tackled Uni. The two powerful beings catching fire at the sheer speed they were moving at towards the red planet that Uni had been staring at earlier.

 

 

A monstrous boom echoed throughout the vast amount of space around the red planet as the two beings crashed onto the planet.

 

 

Red dust scattered up into the atmosphere of the planet. As the dust cleared a crater the size of a lake was revealed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

 

 

Simon opened his eyes to reveal his electric lavender eyes as he released his seelie wings to fly up into the sky closer the clouds that he conjured up.

 

Everyone, allies and enemies alike, looked up in shock as Simon raised his hands to pull out lightning, the same color as his eyes, from the clouds above him. Everyone watched, some with fear, some with envy, some with awe, and a certain clan leader watched with a mixture of pride & love as the hybrid let out a powerful roar as electricity wrapped itself around his arms.

 

 

Valentine bit out a command to Dot as everyone was distracted, “Merge Aldertree with the dark matter. _Now!_ ”

 

 

Dot tore her eyes away from Simon to look at her master, “It’s not safe. He’s not stable. It could kill him.”

 

 

Valentine growled lowly as he pointed at Simon, “Do you see that?! We stand no chance against that. We’re all gonna die if we try. Now do as you’re told.”

 

 

Dot nodded her head stiffly as she quickly opened up a tiny portal and pulled out a string of dark matter and forced it into Aldertree’s mouth.

 

 

The former shadowhunter let out a struggled gasp as black veins protruded out of his skin and his eyes glowed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally hereeeeee but not really cuz I'm evil I'm giving you the first part of the battle hehehehe LET EM KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!!! And what you think is gonna happen! Please leave a comment I love interacting with you all! Also BTW HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW ARIANA VIDEO ITS SO ICONIC IM LIKE SHOOK AND DEAD!


	32. Battlecries II

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

  

Uni roared as she floated up off the ground and tore the ground beneath her to pull up a stream of magma. She directed the red burning matter towards **_him_**. The darkness let out an ear shattering scream as his entire being was covered in magma.

  

Uni then waved her fingers towards the screaming being summoning a gust of cold wind. In a matter of seconds the magma solidified leaving a man shaped rock standing front of Uni. The goddess of creation’s feet returned to the ground as the silence she was enjoying earlier returned.

  

If it were only that easy.

 

Uni watched, not shocked in the slightest, as the surface of the rock covering the darkness began to crack. Red light peaking through the cracks Uni didn’t move as the rocks completely shattered and came flying in her direction. The rocks turning into ash as they got closer to the higher being.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

  

All eyes were on Simon as the hybrid released the the electricity he had conducted towards his enemies. No one saw was expecting what happened next.

  

Aldertree formed a swirl of black clouds above himself and his allies that absorbed all of the lavender hued lightning Simon had aimed at them.

  

As the clouds dissipated Aldertree’s body was covered in red electricity that he immediately aimed back at Simon.

  

Everyone watched in shock as the lighting traveled towards the hybrid. Raphael watched in absolute horror he stepped forward trying to figure out what he could do.

  

Simon seemed completely unfazed as the lighting inched closer. Valentine’s nasty smirk was wiped off his face as the hybrid simply reached out his hand towards the lighting and as the lightning made contact with the fledgling’s skin the lightning concentrated into a glowing red ball in Simon’s hand. 

 

Simon chuckled as his hand squeezed around the buzzing electricity in his hand. The hybrid opened his hand to reveal a perfectly spherical ball of ice, that he threw towards Aldertree.

  

Everyone watched in disbelief as the ball of ice caught fire and slammed into Aldertree’s gut pushing the former shadowhunter off his feet and dragging his backwards across the ice ground from the sheer speed the snow fireball was traveling.

  

As Aldertree’s body came to a stop the former shadowhunter stood up and released a pair of eerie black skeleton wings from his back to float up towards Simon’s level.

 

Everyone stood in silence in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Raphael had had enough his body buzzing with the need to protect his mate but he knew he wasn’t in the position to do that, and clearly Simon didn’t need protection.

 

The clan leader let out a battlecry as he ran towards his enemies. The Latino’s actions set off a chain reaction and both sides moved towards each other ready to rip each other apart. Valentine quickly commanded Dot, “Bring them out now.”

  

Dot yelled over all the chaos, “Are you sure? You said that would be ou-“

 

Valentine cut the warlock off, “I know what I said but clearly the hybrid is more powerful than we had anticipated. So bring them out now.”

 

Dot nodded as she opened up a portal. Jocelyn, who looked sickly and unlike herself,and Hodge walked out of the portal, but everyone was too busy to see the pair walk out onto the battlefield.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

 

  

The darkness chuckled darkly as he stepped closer to Uni, “This is far more entertaining than I thought it would be. Magma? Brilliant! Very creative.”

 

Uni remained unfazed as she spoke softly, “I don’t understand. What is your end game exactly?”

 

The dark figure sighed, “My end game is destroying everything you cherish, everything you’ve created, slowly as you watch. Helpless.”

  

Uni let out a beautiful giggle, “You are welcome to try.”

  

The darkness growled lowly as the entire planet to shake. The figure reached his hands out as he floated high up off the ground. In a matter of seconds a large asteroid began traveling towards the red planet, and as it came closer it caught fire. Uni looked up to the sky to see the fiery rock hurdling towards her. She didn’t make a move to get out of the way.

  

The asteroid hit Uni and penetrated the surface of the red planet. The entire planet was vibrating almost as if an earthquake tore through every inch of the planet. Magma began to seep out from underneath the asteroid that had lodged itself into the surface of the planet.

 

The darkness watched in satisfaction as the magma began to spread further and further until the entire planet was covered in lava.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

 

 

_Simon vs. Aldertree_

  

 

Aldertree glared at Simon as he yelled, “You left me to die. You’re a fucking monster. Downworld scum!”

 

Simon cooed, “Aw someone doesn’t like being treated how they treat others huh? Also like I’m not just a downworlder you know all mighty hybrid yada yada yada. Part angel all up in here. Speaking of angel, how’s life as a non-shadowhunter and whatever it is that you are now?”

 

Aldertree yelled with all his might as he flied towards Simon with all his speed.

 

Simon glanced down at the war raging on below him as he pursed his lips and hummed. Aldertree began to inch closer and closer and right when he was about four feet from Simon the hybrid reached out with his right hand and opened up a portal.

  

As Aldertree flew into the portal with full speed Simon immediately reach his right hand down and opened up a portal a few inches above the icy ground hundreds of feet below him. Aldertree came out of the second portal in full speed.

  

The former shadowhunter crashed face first into the icy ground and the impact was so strong that he cracked through three feet of ice and sunk down below in the the icy ocean beneath the surface.

 

 

_Raphael vs. Camille_

 

 

Raphael ran full speed towards Camille. The clan leader slid beneath the former clan leader and pulled her feet causing her to fall face first onto the ice. Then he stood up with Camille’s legs in his hands as he lifted her and slammed her body on the ground repeatedly before he let her go to kick her in the head, “Dios, I’ve been dying to do that for decades.”

 

Camille got up and bared her fans at her former second in command, "How adorable you think you can take me."

 

Raphael scoffed, "I've watched you for decades. Don't give yourself so much credit. You're pathetic."

 

Camille hissed as she lunged towards the Latino. Raphael moved to the side and dodged Camille's attack. The Latino then grabbed her by the hair to pull her back and used his other hand to grab Camille by the throat. Raphael lifted Camille up to slam her body to the floor before he used all his might to stomp on her ribs. Raphael was satisfied by the sound of Camille's ribs cracking.

 

 

_Magnus vs. Dot_

 

 

The two warlocks approached each other calmly as everyone around them was moving with urgency. Magnus looked at his friend with a blank look, “I don’t want to hurt you Dot.”

 

Dot looked at Magnus apologetically, “I don’t want to hurt you either Mags. I cannot control myself. He has control over me.”

 

Magnus stepped closer to his friend as concern began to crack through, “How does Valentine have control over you Dot?”

 

Dot struggled to speak, “Not Valentine.” Before her veins turn black as her hands light up yellow to attack Magnus.

 

 

 _Rose vs. Dmitri_

 

 

 

Rose ripped out the heart of two of Valentine’s men as she made her way towards Dmitri with the hearts in her hands. The Russian second in command was on the ground fighting off a wolf. The Parisian vampire smiled sweetly as she dropped the two hearts on the ground as she spoke to one of Luke’s pack mates, “Do you mind if I cut in little wolf?”

  

The wolf looked up at Rose and simply nodded before he went on to attack another enemy. Dmitri quickly jumped up onto his feet. He immediately noticed the hearts on the ground “Well aren’t you just a dirty little heartbreaker.”

  

Rose smirked, her delicate hands covered in ruby red blood, “Oh I’ll break more than just your heart.” The Parisian clan leader flashed forward as she slapped Dmitri so hard his neck snapped. The Russian second in command fell to the ground with his face smeared in blood.

  

 

_Lily vs. Anushka_

 

 

Anushka clawed at her ball gown around her thighs leaving behind a mini dress allowing her better mobility to fight. Lily walked up to her casually with the head of one of Valentine’s men in her hand, “In all honesty you should’ve done that way earlier. That gown was hideous. Almost as hideous as your soul.”

  

Anushka glared up at Lily only to find herself with a face full of the severed head that Lily had thrown at her with all her strength. The Indian vampire fell onto the ground, **hard**. Lily looked down at the Indian vampire, “Red is not your color honey”

  

 

Clary & Jace vs. Valentine

 

 

Clary knew who her target was as soon as she saw her father’s smug face. The red head had ran directly to her father, Jace right behind her. She came to a stop just short of her father who just smiled at her as if there wasn’t a war raging on around them, “Clarissa, my dear it’s been so long since I’ve seen your beautiful face.”

  

Valentine looked towards the blond shadowhunter right beside his daughter, “Ah my son! It’s like a family reunion!”

  

Clary growled, “Shut up! Today is your end Valentine.”

  

Valentine shook his head in disappointment, “That is no way to speak to your father.”

  

Clary yelled as she leaped towards her father with her seraph blade. Valentine easily avoided her attack and grabbed Clary by her fiery hair. Jace immediately tried to attack Valentine but was met with a boot to his throat as Valentine kicked him square in the neck. The blond shadowhunter fell to the ground.

  

Valentine then wrapped his arm around Clary’s neck as he spoke, “Listen closely daughter, you are my blood but I will not hesitate in teaching you a lesson. You don’t want to face the same fate as your mother. Trust me.”

  

Valentine turned Clary towards Jocelyn who was inching closer to a distracted Luke. Clary let out a struggled gasp, “Mom!”

 

 

_Alec & Izzy vs. Hodge_

 

 

Alec had his bow and arrow pulled up as he aimed and shot enemies in the distance as Izzy covered him from enemies who were nearby.

 

This was what they did. This was their norm. The Lightwood siblings were well known for their coordination. Izzy using her whip to take down anyone who came too close. Tackling off multiple hunters that were once her friends, who she clearly didn’t know well enough since now they were the enemies.

  

Alec skillfully taking out enemies in the distance making sure he didn’t hurt anyone on his side. He kept shifting directions until he heard Izzy being taken down to the ground. The raven haired shadowhunder immediately turned around with his bow ready to attack but was caught off guard by the sight of Hodge holding his sister down as he breathed out in disbelief, “Hodge…”

  

Izzy struggled for a few seconds before was able to reach her whip and launch it to wrap around Hodge’s neck. She was able to get the her former mentor off balance enough to get leverage to kick him right in the gut bringing him down to his knees before she kneed him in the face.

  

Izzy turned around to face her brother as she arched a brow, “What to freeze up big bro.”

 

  

_Luke vs. Jocelyn_

 

 

Juke was in his wolf form ripping apart Valentine’s men. He had taken down half a dozen men and was not showing any sign of stopping. The only thing on his mind was defeating Valentine. That was until he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

 

The wolf immediately turned around to see the woman he loved standing a few feet away from him. Jocelyn, who he thought was dead this entire time. Luke didn’t even thing twice as he shifted into his human form leaving him completely naked in the middle of the battle field.

  

Jocelyn looked down at Luke’s manhood as she bit her lip. Luke too busy taking in the sickly state Jocelyn was in to notice her wandering eyes, “Joce… I thought you were…”

  

Jocelyn chuckled, “Dead? Well, you thought wrong.” Jocelyn walked towards Luke before she flung herself into the alpha’s arms. Luke immediately hugged her back. The wolf took in her scent and his senses went on alert but before he could take action Jocelyn sunk her fangs into Luke’s neck causing the alpha to let out a loud howl.

 

 

 

_Simon vs. Aldertree_

 

 

Simon landed gracefully on his feet as walked towards the hole in the icy ground that Aldertree had made through his impact. The hybrid kept his wings out on display not bothering to retract them. A few of Valentine’s bravest, idiotic, men tried to attack Simon. The hybrid didn’t even spare them a look as he raised his hands and froze those men alive before they could even touch him.

  

Simon stopped a few feet away from the edge of the hole as a soaked Aldertree climbed out of the arctic water. The former shadowhunter glared at Simon before his eyes glowed red and his entire body was covered in flames. Simon watched with an impressed look as the flames disappeared leaving behind a completely dried up Aldertree. The hybrid nodded his head, “That was cute.”

 

Aldertree growled as he clenched his fists. Water from the hole behind the former shadowhunter traveled towards his fists creating a layer of thick ice around his fists with spikes. Aldertree ran towards Simon with supernatural speed to punch the hybrid in the face.

 

Simon didn’t even flinch, or budge. In fact, Aldertree’s iced fist cracked on the impact against Simon’s jaw. Aldertree’s eyes widened in shock as he stared in disbelief that Simon’s skin was unharmed, “It… didn’t even cut… or leave a…”

  

Simon raised a brow at Aldertree which pulled the former shadowhunter out of his shock. Aldertree attempted to punch Simon again but the hybrid blocked it and countered with a punch to Aldertree’s jaw that send the former hunter flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How're you guys liking this battle so far??? It's not over yet just a little bit more before something really crazy happens that ends this battle and starts a whole new battle that'll help steer this story into the new direction I have in mind for it hehehe


	33. Battlecries III

 

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

 

  
****

The darkness watched the red planet that was now submerged in glowing magma with vile satisfaction. He was convinced that he was victorious. He was convinced he had defeated the goddess of creation. He was **_wrong_**.

 

The darkness watched in disbelief as Uni emerged from the boiling see of lava. Completely unharmed. Uni floated up to the darkness’ level, “You efforts remain fruitless. However, I must commend your valiance.”

 

Uni’s hands began to glow a pure white as she raised her hands and emitted blinding beams of light towards the darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

 

 

Bodies were scattered across the ground as the war ragged on. Blood had stained the once white icy ground ruby red. The sound of war was echoing in the distance only to be swallowed by the miles and miles of frozen tundra. No one seemed to be showing any signs of stopping.

 

Jace swiftly snuck up on Valentine, as the latter was distracted by his efforts to torment Clary, to tackle him down onto the ground. As Clary was freed from the grasps of her father she immediately ran towards her mother.

 

The redhead tried to pry her mother off of Luke, “Mom! Get off of him! What’re you doing?!”

 

Jocelyn turned around to bare her bloody fangs at her daughter before she attacked Clary to the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dmitri successfully landed a punch to Rose’s ribs causing the Parisian vampire to curl over in pain. She heard her ribs crack from the brute force behind the punch. However, she didn’t let the pain distract her as she quickly recovered by blocking Dmitri’s second punch that was aimed for her head.

 

Rose skillfully pushed Dmitri back with enough force to cause him too stumble long enough for her to round house kick the Russian vamp right in the head. The Russian vamp fell to the ground and couldn’t recover quick enough because Rose was already on top of him straddling his chest.

 

The Parisian beauty threw powerful blows to Dmitri’s skull repeatedly. Each blow cracking a piece of the Russian second in command’s skull. Dmitri couldn’t feel anything else but the pain. It was pain like he had never felt before. A pain so intense that it consumed his entire being. His vampire healing didn’t seem to be kicking in fast enough.

 

Rose stood up on her two feet and was satisfied by the almost lifeless body of her foe on the ground. The Parian clan leader walked a few feet away from Dmitri before she turned around and charged towards him with vampiric speed. Rose kicked Dmitri’s head like a soccer ball. She kicked with so much force that it took the Russian vamp’s head clean off his body.

 

Anushka watched in horror as Rose kicked her lover’s head off his body effectively ending his undead life. The Indian princess let out a devastated sob, “NO!” She was distracted long enough for Lily, who was lying on ground under the Indian vampire’s foot, to dislodge Anushka’s louboutin heel from her chest.

 

The second in command quickly used her legs to bring Anushka down to the ground. Lily used her vampiric speed to maneuver her position in the blink of an eye so that Lily was now on top of Anushka.

 

Anushka’s body was facing the ground as Lily kept her down with her knees on the Indian vampire’s back and her arms around her neck. Lily pulled her arms around Anushka’s neck tighter as she bit out, “Don’t worry you’ll see your lover in hell soon because you’re next bitch.” Lily yelled out as she used all her might to decapitate Anushka.

 

Lily plopped down on her back as she let out a sigh of relied. Rose walked up to her and reached her hand out for Lily to grab. Lily grabbed in graciously to get up, “That bitch was tougher than she looked.”

 

Rose nodded her head, “Clearly not as tough as you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Camille rolled to the side just in the nick of time, effectively dodging Raphael’s brutal kick that caused his foot to dig into the icy ground. The former clan leader jumped up on her two feet intending on taking full advantage of the Latino’s vulnerable position.

 

The evil vampires quickly used her claws to slash Raphael’s face. She went to attack the vampire again but was quickly caught off guard by the scent of Raphael’s blood. Camille looked at her claws that were covered in the Latino’s blood.

 

Camille licked the blood off one of her fingers and hummed around her finger before she removed it to smirk at Raphael, “Mmmmm, caramel. My favorite.” The former clan leader had just found the key to all their problems. She was sure that nothing could stop them now.

 

Camille was distracted long enough for Raphael to dislodge his foot from the icy ground to tackle Camille once again, but the clan leader had no idea what was coming his way next.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

  
****

 

The darkness had transformed its arm into a giant shield made up of dark matter to combat Uni’s rays of light. The shield has effectively blocked Uni’s attack.

 

As the darkness struggled to keep his shield up he picked up on Camille’s train of thought. The darkness let out a malevolent laugh as quickly turned his shield into rays of dark matter to meet Uni’s attack, “The end is near my dear Uni.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

 

 

Dot and Magnus were struggling as they battled it out. Both warlocks stuck in a power battle. Magnus emitting cobalt blue magical energy towards Dot, who was meeting Magnus’ power with her own canary yellow magical energy.

 

Magnus tried to reason with Dot, the struggle in his voice making it clear that he was reaching his limit, “Dot you need to try to fight this.”

 

Dot responded, her voice showing no sign of weakness, “I can’t fight it. You don’t understand Magnus. Stand down. You don’t understand what you’re up against. I have an ounce of his power running through my veins you don’t stand a chance against me.”

 

Magnus yelled out as he exerted all the energy he had left, “I won’t give up.”

 

Dot closed her eyes not being able to see her friend in pain, “You’re hurting yourself. Please stop, because I can’t.”

 

Magnus’ hands began shaking as he bit out, “No.”

 

Dot let out a humorless, tired, laugh, “You’ve always been so stubborn. I’m sorry Magnus.”

 

Dot removed one of her hands from the fight and allowed one of her hands to project a stronger beam of her canary yellow magical energy. Dot inched loser to Magnus with ease. With each step she took towards Magnus the cobalt blue energy he was emitting was disappearing. Magnus watched in horror as Dot inched closer to him but he fought against his fatigue and tried to muster up more energy.

 

Once Dot was in arms reach of Magnus she reacher her free hand out and tapped Magnus’ forehead to release a string of yellow electricity that immediately caused the warlock to fall down to the ground.

 

Dot stared at her friend’s unconscious body with sadness before she felt pain jolt through her body as the darkness’ voice echoed in her head, “We found the key. It’s the hybrid’s soulmate. Raphael. You know what you need to do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aldertree had resorted to using any tactic he could think of to fight Simon because he quickly realized that he was no match for the hybrid. He tried freezing the hybrid in a giant chunk of ice but that didn’t work out.

 

He tried burning Simon alive… but that didn’t work either.

 

He tried ripping Simon’s heart out, and that just ended with his hand being crushed against Simon’s chest.

 

Now the former shadowhunter was on the ground crawling away from Simon, who was tried of this whole thing, “Look I’m pretty tired of your shenanigans. So, I’m gonna wrap this up real quick, and by wrap this up I mean end your life… like permanently.”

 

Aldertree’s eyes widened in fear as he got up on his to feet to run for his life, but in the blink of an eye Camille had flashed her way in front of the former shadowhunter.

 

The former clan leader was immediately followed by Raphael. Simon looked at Camille in confusion, “I’m kind of the middle of something bitch. Rapha could you take care of that please.”

 

Raphael smirked at his mate, “Anything for you mi amor.”

 

Before Raphael even moved a muscle Camille had plunged her hand into Aldertree’s chest and ripped his heart out.

 

Raphael and Simon watched in utter shock as Aldertree fell to the ground. **_Dead_**. Simon growled as he stepped towards Camille, “What the fuck kind of a game are you playing.”

 

Camille let out a pleased chuckled, “You’re about to find out.”

 

As Simon opened up his mouth to respond. Dot appeared beside Camille out of thin air and the warlock’s hands glowed a canary yellow as she pulled the dark matter out of Aldertree’s corpse and forced it into Raphael’s chest.

 

Simon let out a ground shattering yell that caused everyone on the battlefield to stop what they were doing to witness the horrific scene taking place. Raphael’s body began shaking like he was having a seizure. The Latino’s veins were visibly becoming black before they disappeared.

 

The Latino fell unconscious but before his body could even touch the ground Simon had caught him. The hybrid was holding his soulmate to his chest as tried to wake him up, “Rapha! Rapha! What did you do to him?! You bitch I’ll fucking kill you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give you all another update before New Years. I hope you all enjoyed the holiday season! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Please leave a comment I live to hear back from you all!


	34. Two Souls on Fire

**_South Pole_ **

 

 

Simon looked down at Raphael, who was lifeless in his arms. The hybrid couldn’t feel his mate through their bond. Simon began to take shallow breaths as he whispered, “ _Rapha… Rapha please wake up…”_

 

Everyone watched in silence as Simon cradled his lover to his chest. Alec was sitting a couple of yards away with an unconscious Magus in his arms. The raven haired hunter looked over to his sister, who was watching everything unfold in front of her in shocked silence, “Izzy we need to do something. We need to wake Magnus up.”

 

Izzy was broken out of her trance to nod at her brother, but before either of them could take action Simon had lost all his control.

 

The hybrid laid Raphael on the ground as he let his powers take over. His eyes glowing that mystical shade of electric lavender as strong gusts of wind began to knock everyone off balance. He immediately covered Valentine, Camille, and Dot’s bodies in ice up to their necks.

 

Simon let out wheezy gasps of air as he then focused his power on picking all of Valentine’s men, including Jocelyn and Hodge, up off the ground. With one simple twist of his wrists Simon had cracked all of their necks and their bodies fell to the ground lifeless.

 

Alec didn’t know how to feel as his former mentor’s dead body crashed down in front of him. He didn’t even have time to process what he was feeling because Clary’s shriek had captured his attention. The redhead was hysterically crying as she fell down to hold her mother’s lifeless body as she yelled, “Simon! My mom! You killed her!”

 

Clary’s words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as Simon turned his attention to Valentine, Camille, and Dot.

 

Luke sat down beside Clary as he reassured her, “She’s not dead. Well she technically is. What I mean is… she’s a vampire now Clary. Her neck being snapped won’t kill her. She’ll heal soon.”

 

Simon growled as he clenched his fists which caused the ice surrounding Valentine, Camille, and Dot to crumble. The hybrid then opened up his fists to let his powers flow through his veins into his hands. Simon quickly flexed his fingers and brought Valentine, Camille, and Dot down onto their knees as the three screamed out in pain.

 

Simon was torturing them. Making them feel the pain of having every fiber of their bodies being burned to ash. It was all in their minds. They weren’t actually burning but the pain felt real and Simon was going to make them _hurt_.

 

Simon was too busy relishing the sight of seeing his enemies in excruciating pain to hear his friends yelling out his name desperatly. No one was prepared for what happened next. Especially Simon, who felt a sharp pain in his chest.

 

The hybrid looked down to see a black blade piercing through his chest. Simon’s eyes immediately lost its light and Valentine, Camille, and Dot all dropped to ground gasping and trying to recover.

 

Simon felt pain flood his entire body. He had never felt pain like this. He didn’t think he was capable of feeling pain. The hybrid watched the blade sink back into his chest. Simon let out sounds of struggle as he turned around to face his attacker.

 

Simon’s chest began heave as he coughed up blood. He felt bloody tears run down his face as he was met with the sight of Raphael, whose arm was morphed into a black blade. The same black blade that had just been in Simon’s chest.

 

The Latino’s eyes were completely covered with red electricity. Tiny streams of red electricity were jumping out of his eyes to dance along his face. Raphael looked completely unlike himself. He showed no sign of remorse. No sign of control.

 

Simon felt his chest begin to heal rapidly as he continued to stare at his lover with tear filled eyes, “ _Rapha…”_ Raphael didn’t give Simon the chance to complete his sentence as the he wrapped a glowing red hand around the hybrid’s neck and lifted him off the ground.

 

Dot turned to face Valentine and Camille, “We need to get out of here right now.”

 

Valentine glared at the warlock, “I want to watch the show.”

 

Camille hissed at Valentine, “You won’t be alive to carry out the rest of the plan if we stay. All of our men are dead. We’re outnumbered lets go. Dot open a portal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

 

 

Uni faltered in her attack as she felt Simon’s pain. The goddess of creation had faltered for a millisecond but it had been enough for the darkness to gain the upper hand. The darkness quickly drove Uni down into the newly formed rocky surface of the planet that had been covered in lava perviously.

 

The darkness let out a gleeful laugh, “You felt that huh? The pain your precious Simon is feeling?”

 

Uni let out a growl that caused the darkness to let out a feigned gasp, “Who knew you were capable for such anger? Is the goddess of creation upset that I’ve taken possession of her precious hybrid’s soulmate? It’s quite poetic isn’t it? The answer to my problem was Raphael. Now Raphael will kill his own soulmate. Too bad it’s completely against his will.”

 

Uni kicked the darkness off of her which sent the dark being flying into the atmosphere. Uni quickly launched herself up into to space to end this once and for all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

 

 

Raphael had sprouted black angelic wings from his back as he lifted Simon up off the ground and flew them hundreds of feet up in the air. Simon tried to get through to his lover desperately, “Rapha!! Can you hear me?! You have to fight this! It’s me Simon! Please I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

Raphael stopped flying upwards and held them both up in the air. The red electricity running through the Latino’s eyes as he stared at Simon in horror, “Bebé… what’s going on…”

 

Simon let out a sigh of relief, “Everything’s gonna be okay don’t worry. Let’s just get down to the ground and we’ll figure everything out Rapha.”

 

A wicked smirk found its way onto Raphael’s face as his eyes were submerged red electricity once again, “Of course my love.”

 

Simon felt his heart clench as Raphael let a painful stream of red electricity jolting through the hybrid’s body before he let Simon go. Simon found himself struggling to let his wings out because the electricity running around his body was preventing his wings from sprouting.

 

Lily shouted in horror as she saw Simon falling and not recovering, “Why isn’t he flying!? His wings?! We need to do something!!”

 

No one knew what to say as Simon crashed into the ground causing the icy ground to shake for miles and miles.

 

As Raphael landed on the ground he made his way towards Simon but Lily stood in the way preventing her friend from stepping any closer to the hybrid, “Raphael snap the fuck out of it I swear to go- AHHH!!”

 

Raphael had cut Lily off mid-sentence as he lifted his hand and clenched it successfully using his new found power to snap the second in commands spine. Lily fell to the ground taking unneeded shallow breaths as bloody tears ran down her cheeks.

 

Izzy screamed in absolute horror as she tried to run towards her girlfriend but Raphael held his hand up and used his dark magic to freeze Izzy in her place. Raphael looked around himself to see everyone watching him in fear. The clan leader tilted his head as he raised his hands and lifted everyone off their feet. Alec, an unconscious Magnus, an injured Lily, Izzy, Rose, Clary, Jace, Luke, NYC clan members, members of Luke’s pack, and everyone who was on Simon’s side.

 

The Latino jammed them all together and created a cell around them made up of spikes of ice. Red electricity was running through the cell preventing anyone from attempting to break free.

 

Raphael then turned his attention to Simon, who had gotten up onto his feet. The hybrid was completely healed. The Latino smirked, “You heal quickly.” Simon couldn’t feel Raphael through their mate bond. The hybrid desperately tried to break through to his mate as he focused on tapping into their bond.

 

Raphael chuckled as he stepped closer to Simon, “Trying to tap into the mate bond? How cute. The bond is dead. Just like our love.”

 

Simon knew it wasn’t Raphael saying those words. He knew Raphael would never say those words. It was the dark matter. But it was Raphael’s voice and that tore Simon’s heart into shreds, “No. That’s not true.”

 

The Latino grinned eerily, “You’ll believe it when I kill you.”

 

Raphael powered up his fists with dark matter as he charged towards Simon. The hybrid quickly pulled up a forcefield in front of him and it prevented Raphael from attacking him.

 

Raphael growled as the dark matter on his fists morphed into black spiked metal before he began pounding on the forcefield Simon had created, “I hate you! I never fucking loved you! How could you ever think you meant something to me?! You’re pathetic!”

 

Simon felt bloody tears run down his face as his heartbreak began to settle in. The hybrid didn’t have it in him to keep his forcefield up any longer and Raphael took full advantage of that as he immediately punched Simon square in the face with his spiked up metal fist.

 

Simon hit the ground hard as Raphael let out a menacing laugh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Inside Raphael’s Mind_ **

 

 

Raphael let out a desperate gasp as he woke up in a stark white room with no windows and one door. The door was white with a black door knob. The Latino stood up immediately as the edges of the door began to ooze black liquid.

 

The clan leader inspected his surroundings and couldn’t see anything that could help him figure out where he was or how to get out of where he was besides the leaking door in front of him. The Latino closed his eyes as he tried to focus his mind so he could possibly hear something that would be of use.

 

The sound Raphael heard brought him to his knees because all he could hear was Simon screaming out in pain. 

 

_“Rapha! Please stop! It hurts!”_

 

Raphael called out to no one, “Simon! Bebé! Where are you!”

 

The sounds began to echo throughout the room and Raphael didn’t know how long he could handle it. Simon’s cries had become louder and more desperate. Raphael felt his heart clench at the pain lacing his lover’s voice.

 

_“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!”_

 

_“I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!”_

 

Simon’s screams were breaking Raphael down as he curled up into a ball on the ground as he tried to block out the sounds. The Latino was too overwhelmed by his mate’s screams to notice that the black liquid that was oozing out of the door began covering the white floor beneath him.

 

As Simon’s screams grew louder the more black liquid rushed out through the closed door, flooding the room even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How're you doing? Did you enjoy the chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next?? Leave a kudo and please leave a comment I love interacting with you guys!!


	35. Tear Me to Pieces

**_South Pole_**  

 

  

Simon was crawling away from Raphael. The hybrid was beaten and battered. He had blood staining his skin, but he was completely healed.Every time Raphael hit him his body would heal in the matter of seconds, but the more abuse he took the longer it took for him to heal.

 

Simon had given up on defending himself a long time ago. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted his lover back but the darkness within Raphael wasn’t showing any signs of stopping.

  

Raphael growled as he kicked Simon so hard that the hybrid was sent skidding across the icy, ground, “FIGHT BACK!”

 

Simon let out a shaky breathy as he stood up on his wobbly legs as he bit out, “ _No._ ”

  

Raphael growled as he shot a ray of black energy from his hands straight towards Simon. The hybrid simply scoffed as he made no move to defend himself. The black energy hit Simon straight on and enveloped his body sending shocks of pain throughout every fiber of his body. Simon’s body began to shake involuntarily, it looked like he was having a seizure, as he fell to the ground continuing to shake.

  

Raphael slowly walked up to Simon and kneeled down as he scowled, “Why won’t you fight back.”

  

Simon’s was letting out ragged breaths as he responded, his body still shaking from the pain coursing through his body, “I’d rather die than hurt my Raphael. Even though you’re not my Raphael you’re in his body, and I know he’s in there somewhere.”

  

Raphael stood up on his legs as he looked down at Simon in disgust, “Love…. What arepulsive thing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

 

 

The darkness laughed as Uni charged towards. Uni’s attack connected sending the darkness flying through space towards one of the many moons orbiting a bluish planet. The two higher beings had been fighting through space leaving behind a trail of destruction and chaos.

  

Uni growled as the darkness continued to laugh as his body crashed onto the surface of the moon, “Why are you laughing?! I will destroy you!”

 

The darkness continued laughing not even bothering to get up out of the newly formed crater he was lying down in, “Your precious Simon will be destroyed before you can even get close to wearing me out. Raphael will make sure of that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Inside Raphael’s Mind_ **

 

  

Raphael was on let out a frustrated yell as the echos of Simon’s pain grew louder. The black liquid had reached the Latino’s waist. The Latino knew he had to do something fast before something bad happened.

 

Raphael took a deep breath as he tried to regain his focus, “You need to take control Raphael. This is just a distraction. I need to get out of here” Raphael began to think of Simon and the first time they had said I love you to each other.

 

 

_Flashback_

 

_Simon’s eyes shot open. Raphael’s words had left him breathless. Raphael was smiling softly as Simon stared at him with big innocent eyes. Simon’s heart began to beat rapidly within his chest. Raphael could hear Simon’s heart beating. Raphael closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Simon’s heart. He placed his hand over Simon’s heart. As he felt the warmth of Simon’s glowing heart underneath his hand he whispered, “I love you.”_

 

_Simon looked down to his chest. The sight of his glowing heart sent a shiver down his spine and he didn’t think the feeling of amazement would ever go away. His heart glowed. Only when Raphael touched him. It had to mean something. It does mean something. It means everything. They’re connected. Some way. Somehow. They were meant to be. Simon placed a hand on Raphael’s neck and pulled him closer, “I love you too.”_

 

_The two inched closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It didn’t take long the kiss to become more possessive. Raphael picked Simon up by his thighs, and by now Simon knew exactly what to do. He wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck and his legs around his waist. Raphael shoved Simon against the window as the continued their kiss._

 

_End Flashback_

 

Raphael’s eyes opened slowly as Simon’s painful cries faded away. Raphael pushed through the black liquid towards the door. The Latino grabbed onto the doorknob and tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. Raphael growled as he began pounding on the door with all his strength.

 

The door didn’t show any sign of budging. Raphael grew more and more desperate as his attempts remained fruitless. The Latino felt himself losing hope as the black liquid kept rushing into the room.

 

Raphael closed his eyes as he replayed the sound of Simon saying ‘I love you’ over and over again in his head. The Latino began drawing energy from the memory of Simon. A jade colored aura of energy appeared around Raphael’s fists as the Latino opened his eyes.

 

Raphael stared at his hands in shock for a few moments before he smiled and placed his hands on the door and the jade colored light covered the entire door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

 

Izzy was kneeling besides Lily in the frozen prison they were all trapped in. Lily had been struggling to stay conscious, her vampire healing didn’t seem to be working. The pain was too much. It was almost enough to break her will, but having Izzy holding her hand had given the second in command a source of strength that she needed.

 

Izzy had been trying, and failing, to hold her tears back. Everyone sat in silence not knowing what to do. Magnus was still unconscious in Alec’s arms. Izzy looked back at her brother with tears running down her face. She didn’t say a single word but Alec knew she was begging him to help. She was begging her big brother to help save the love of her life.

 

Alec immediately stood up with Magnus in his arms and shifted closer to the edge of the icy prison before he settled down on the floor. The shadowhunter stared at the red electricity buzzing around the giant columns of ice that trapped them. Alec lifted Magnus’ hand and placed it on the ice.

 

The red electricity immediately ran across Magnus’ body and shocked the warlock. Magnus let out a gasp as his eyes opened immediately. The warlock was a bit disoriented before Alec cupped his face, “Mags we need you to heal Lily right now. Raphael broke her spine.”

 

Magnus’ eyes widened in horror and confusion which caused Alec to clarify, “Dot forced the dark energy out of Aldertree’s body and into Raphael’s. Raphael has no control over himself… and he’s… he’s….”

 

Magnus felt his heart clench, “He’s what Alexander?!”

 

Before Alec could respond Magnus’ attention was pulled towards a painful shriek. The warlock, and everyone trapped in the confines of the frozen prison, turned to see Simon’s body pierced with spikes of ice emerging from the ground and Raphael smiling in satisfaction.

 

Magnus felt tears stinging his eyes at the sight of his son hurting his own mate.

 

Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ shoulder, “Mags you need to heal Lily first. I don’t know how much longer she can hold on.”

 

Magnus wiped away his tears as he nodded before he tore his eyes away from the horrific scene. The warlock closed his eyes for a moment as the thought to himself, _Raphael won’t be able to live with himself when he realizes what he’s done… even though he had no choice. My son will despise himself for hurting Simon._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Inside Raphael’s Mind_ **

 

 

Raphael found himself in a long white hallway with a black door at the end. He turned around to see that the door he had just came out of was no longer there. The Latino flashed towards the door with vampiric speed and opened the door.

 

The clan leader entered the room to see another completely empty room. The door immediately closed behind Raphael causing the Latino to close his eyes in frustration. But his eyes opened immediately as he heard Simon’s voice once again. Except, this time Simon’s voice was accompanied wit visuals.

 

An entire wall of the room had become a TV screen of sorts and Raphael was absolutely horrified by the sight in front of him. It was him attacking Simon, viciously, mercilessly, and Simon was just taking it. The Latino looked at the scene in front of him in disbelief. It was him, but not really. His eyes were completely submerges in red electricity and he had abilities similar to Simon.

 

The Latino quickly realized what was happening as the most recent memory of his before he woke up in his current location. He remembered Dot pulling out the dark matter from Aldertree then, nothing. Raphael realized that he in fact was infected with the black matter and he had no control over his body. Meaning that everything he was witnessing was true.

 

The clan leader grabbed at his head as he shouted, “FIGHT BACK!! BEBÉ FIGHT BACK!!!”

 

Raphael looked around in desperation trying to figure out what he could do when he noticed that the door began to leak the same black liquid that it had in the other room, “Dios dame la fuerza.”

 

This time though the black substance leaked through the door much faster and the floor was completely black in the matter of seconds. Before Raphael could even move strings of the black liquid shot up off the ground and wrapped themselves around the Latino’s arms and legs. 

 

Raphael struggled against the black matter but it would budge. Soon it began to pull him down to his knees. Raphael growled in frustration as he fists and eyes lit up with jade green energy again. More strings of black liquid shot out off the ground to restrain the clan leader.

 

 

* * *

 

  

**_South Pole_ **

 

Simon let out struggled gasps of pain as his body was isolated a few feet off the ground due to the spikes of ice coming out of the ground piercing his body. Simon’s blood was running down the spikes of ice and the hybrid’s quick healing was back firing on him on that moment because his body was trying to heal around the spikes of ice but it couldn’t.

 

Raphael mockingly circled around Simon before he floated off the ground to be face to face with the hybrid, “This is going to get quite boring if you don’t start fighting back.”

 

Simon simply closed his eyes in response. Bloody tears ran down the hybrid’s cheeks as he called on his powers before he let out a struggled groan. The spikes of ice melted instantly causing Simon to drop to the ground.

 

Raphael laughed as his feet touched the ground, “Ah there’s the power I’ve been looking for. Now get up, and **_fight_**.”

 

Simon remained on his hands and knees as he chuckled.

 

Raphael growled, “Do you think this is a fucking joke?”

 

Simon looked up at Raphael, “You’re a fucking joke if you think I’ll do anything you tell me to do.”

 

Simon’s words sent the darkness controlling Raphael off the edge as he grabbed the hybrid by the throat and lifted him off the ground, “Then this is it. This is how your pathetic life will end.

 

Before Simon could even blink Raphael’s free hand dove straight into the hybrid’s chest and gripped onto his heart, “Today the most powerful creature to walk on this earth dies.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Somewhere Deep in Space_ **

 

 

The moment Raphael’s hand wrapped around Simon’s heart Uni felt it and the goddess of creation immediately stopped time. The earth stopped spinning, planets stopped orbiting their respective suns, galaxies froze, and time was no longer flowing. Uni stared at the frozen form of the darkness as she solidified what she was about to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Simon suddenly found himself waking up on a different planet. The hybrid looked around and saw he was on a field that was full of luscious _purple_ grass. Simon took a couple of seconds to admire the beautiful orangey pink sky before he thought to himself.

 

_Am I dead? Can I even die?_

 

He was quickly pulled out of his head when he heard Uni’s soothing voice, “No my child, you are not dead. However, you can die. Only by the hands of the one you share a piece of your soul with. You would be dead if I hadn’t frozen time in the nick of time.”

 

Simon shot up to his feet to face his maker, “Uni I-“

 

The goddess of creation cut the hybrid off, “It’s okay. You don’t need to explain yourself to me Simon, but I can’t let you die.”

 

Simon closed his eye as he tried to compose himself, “Uni… I don’t want to live if I won’t have my Rapha by my side.”

 

Uni sat down beside Simon as she chuckled, “You Rapha is still there. He’s just trapped.”

 

Simon looked at Uni with his eyes full of hurt, “But I can’t feel him. It’s like he’s… just gone. Now I know why Rapha was so upset with my when I suppressed our bond. I feel _empty_.”

 

The goddess of creation stood up on her feet, and Simon followed suit, “I’m going to fix all of this Simon, but in order to fix it I have to... merge with the darkness.”

 

Simon furrowed his eyes in pure shock as he questioned, “What does that mean? Merge? Why?”

 

Uni’s voice remained completely calm, “It means that I will cease to exist, but so will the darkness. My light will balance out his darkness. We'll neutralize each other.”

 

Before Simon could try to convince Uni the goddess of creation continued speaking, “The darkness is far too powerful Simon. More powerful than I could ever imagine. This is the only way. It’s my duty to you, to everything I’ve created, to restore balance. But before I do that I just needed to say goodbye and leave you with something.”

 

Tears were threatening to fall from Simon’s eyes, “Uni please don’t do this. I need you. **_Everyone_** needs you.”

 

Uni cupped Simon’s cheek as she spoke, the hybrid closed his eyes as the goddess of creation did he could feel the **_power_** buzzing through her, “No my child. It’s **_you_** who everyone needs.”

 

Uni removed her hand from Simon’s cheek and as she did the hybrid opened his eyes to see the goddess of creation tear open her chest and reach inside to pull out a ball of pure light.

 

Simon was mesmerized as Uni held the shining ball of light in her hands, “This is for you Simon. I no longer need this. I will always be a part of you. Even if you cannot hear me or see me I will always be a part of you.”

 

Uni let go of the ball of light and it immediately moved towards Simon and dove into his chest. Simon let out a gasp as the light absorbed into his body. His eyes and veins lit up a glowing white. Every fiber of his body was buzzing. He felt warmth engulf him as a sense of calmness lulled him to sleep. Simon’s body slowly floated down to the ground.

 

Uni bent down near Simon sleeping form as she placed a kiss on his forehead, “Goodbye my child.”

 

The goddess of creation quickly opened up a black hole and jumped through it bringing her back to where she had left the darkness. Time was still frozen Uni needed to execute the merge while time was still frozen because if she were to unfreeze time Raphael would immediately rip Simon’s heart out.

 

The goddess of created flew towards the darkness as she morphed out of her human form and into a stream of energy. It was blinding. The transformation sent shock waves that help so much force that it could be felt in other dimensions.

 

The stream of cosmic energy, that was Uni, surged towards the frozen from of the darkness and dove into its chest. The darkness immediately broke out of it frozen state as he began merging with Uni, “NO! WHAT IS THIS! YOU’LL DESTROY US BOTH!”

 

Uni’s cosmic energy began spreading throughout the darkness and it was sending power shock waves throughout space and time. The stars, planets, and asteroids surrounding the higher beings were crumbling from the pressure of the merge.

 

It only took a few more moments before Uni’s energy broke through the darkness’ form and the darkness’ form was leaking Uni’s light. The darkness let out a desperate howl before his body exploded as the merge was completed. A devastating shockwave completely destroyed the surrounding planets and sun causing a chain of explosions that lit up the atmosphere.

 

The shockwaves continued to spread before a black hole opened up and suck in all the debris and shockwaves backwards. Once all the shockwaves were pulled back the dark hole closed up and everything was silent. As soon as the black hole closed time began to flow again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_South Pole_ **

 

Everyone watched in horror as Raphael drove his hand into Simon’s chest. No one had noticed that time had stopped. No one knew that the being that had created them all no longer existed and that the darkness that threatened to destroy them all was gone as well.

 

The red lightning buzzing through Raphael’s eyes, and around the spikes of ice that was holding everyone else captive, turned into a shade of jade green before the electricity disappeared completely. The Latino had come back to his senses since the dark matter within him was no longer being controlled by the darkness. The clan leader stared at Simon in shock as he saw his hand was wrapped around Simon’s heart.

 

The Latino was so overwhelmed by having his body invaded by a dark energy. His body was adjusting. He felt lightheaded, but that was because the molecular structure of his body was changing but he didn’t know that.

 

Raphael pulled his hand out of Simon’s chest as he stepped away from his mate. He felt his heart being crushed with guilt and self hatred, he whispered weakly, “ _Bebé…”_

 

Simon stared at Raphael lovingly, but he felt lightheaded. The hybrid was overwhelmed by the newly found higher energy buzzing through his body he could thing straight, “ _Rapha…”_

 

The two lovers fell to the ground, _unconscious_ , before anyone could say another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long guys! I've been so freaking busy I hate my life! ANYWAYS this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written lol. What do you guys think?! Please leave a comment and kudos! I love talking to you all! Also just to keep you guys updated I will be updating a few of my other stories within the next few weeks!


	36. Come Back To Me

_A Week Later_

 

**_Magnus’ Loft_ **

 

Simon was sitting by Raphael’s side holding his hand as he forced himself to think positive thoughts, “I can’t wait to look into your eyes again. Soon right? You’re gonna come back to me soon right?”

 

The hybrid closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, “Please come back to me Rapha.”

 

Raphael had yet to wake up. Simon had been by his side ever since the hybrid had woken up. He had been unconscious only for a day. When he awoke he felt like he had been reborn. He could feel the power running through his veins. He knew something had changed within him because of the light Uni had bestowed upon him before she made the ultimate sacrifice.

 

Simon felt the difference of not having Uni around. Before there had been this constant sense of being connected to something greater than himself, but now he feels nothing but _energy_ running through his veins. Before this feeling only came about when Simon would lose control of his powers but now it’s just a constant feeling. It’s his new normal.

 

Simon hadn’t really tapped in to his powers ever since he had woken up. He hadn’t told anyone about the light that Uni had given him before she destroyed the darkness. The hybrid was afraid that he was too powerful because he _felt_ too powerful. So, he limited the use of his powers to basic vampire abilities and portals. Nothing beyond that.

 

Raphael on the other hand hadn’t recovered yet. His body was attacked by dark matter. It had meshed itself into his DNA and the darkness had been eliminated while the dark matter was still inside Raphael.There were remnants of the dark matter inside the Latino. Raphael’s DNA had been altered and his body was adjusting.

 

No one knew how long it would take. Magnus had tried everything he could. Simon on the other hand was too afraid to use his powers on his mate, and Magnus agreed because they didn’t know how the dark matter within Raphael would react to Simon’s magic which derives it’s power from light.

 

The worst part for Simon was the Raphael looked like a corpse. He knew Raphael was already dead, technically _undead_ , but seeing the Latino in an unconscious state made Simon’s heart drop every second of the day. Simon would have thought Raphael was actually gone if he didn’t feel the faint presence of his mate in their mate bond.

 

Simon was pulled out of his musing when Magnus entered the room, “Sarah, Lily called me. She said you’re late for your meeting.”

 

The hybrid looked back at Raphael when Magnus continued, “He’ll be fine. Go on. If anything happens you’ll be the first to know.”

 

Simon let go of Raphael’s hand with a heavy heart. The hybrid hated being away from the Latino, but he knew his meeting with Lily was extremely important.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_The Dumort_ **

 

Lily was working through paperwork when Simon portaled into her office. She didn’t even bother looking up as she spoke, “You’re late.”

 

Simon’s facial expression remained blank as he responded, “Forgive me for worrying about my mate. Or did you forget that my mate, **_your best friend_** , is in a fucking coma.”

 

Lily closed her eyes as she set the papers in her hand down, “I’m very aware of the state Raphael is in. It’s why I’m stuck here running a clan on **_my own_**. Raphael needs me to take care of the clan.”

 

The hybrid glared at Lily, “He also needs you to be a good friend. You haven’t even visited him since…”

 

Simon trailed off feeling guilt pool up in his stomach at the words he was about to say. Lily stood up and glared at Simon, daring him to look her in the eyes, “Since what Simon? Huh? Finish the sentence!”

 

The hybrid looked at the ground refusing to meet Lily’s eye as she continued, “It’s okay. I’ll finish it for you. I haven’t visited Raphael since my spine healed three days ago. Is that what you meant to say?! Well forgive me if I haven’t had the luxury to leave this fucking office piled up with work because no one was running the clan for days. Forgive me if I have to make sure that Raphael’s reputation isn’t tarnished globally in the vampire community. I’m so fucking sorry Simon! I’m also sorry that I don’t have super extra fucking speedy hybrid healing that would fix a broken spine in seconds.”

 

Simon let out a defeated sigh, “That’s not what I meant Lily.”

 

Lily scoffed, “Oh really? Then what did you mean Simon?”

 

The hybrid looked at Lily, his eyes void of his usual joy, “I meant- it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry you know I would never say something to hurt you. I’m just not handling this all very well… I’m scared…”

 

The second in command walked up to her friend to pull him in for a hug, “It’s okay. I’m sorry I blew up like that. I’m clearly not handling this very well either… how is he?”

 

Simon latched onto Lily for dear life as he tried to hold his tears back, “He isn’t showing any signs of waking up. I’m so fucking terrified.”

 

Lily rubbed the hybrids back as she reassured, “Raphael is going to be okay. You and I both know he’s a fighter.”

 

Simon nodded as he pulled out of the hug a small smile on his face, “You’re right. Now let’s prep for our meeting at the institute.”

 

Lily smiled softly as she patted Simon cheek before she made her way to her desk. As the second in command sat down Simon sat at one of the seats on the other side of her desk. Lily looked bored as she spoke, “Before we get to the meeting we need to talk about Jocelyn. Per your request she’s staying with us and is an official member of the NYC clan, but she isn’t handling the transition well.”

 

Simon nodded, “That’s to be expected she doesn’t remember anything from her time being Valentine’s prisoner. We’re gonna have to have Magnus come in and talk to her. Maybe have Clary visit.”

 

Lily shook her head in disagreement, “She cannot handle any visitors she isn’t drinking any blood.”

 

The hybrid hummed, “Have you tried blood cocoa?”

 

Lily shook her head indicating that she hadn’t. Simon continued, “Try blood cocoa. It’s how Rapha got me to drink my blood. It’ll be easier for her. We should also assign Jocelyn a mentor. Someone who will spend time with her. I think Stan would be good. Also, while we’re at the institute we should talk to Clary about arranging a visit. We’ll have Magnus set up wards in case Jocelyn can’t control herself”

 

Lily made a note in her journal before closed it and set it aside, “Now that that’s done as you know we’ve been summoned by the clave for a meeting that is essentially going to be an interrogation and a way for them to point fingers as everyone but themselves. They’re going to question us about Valentine’s escape along with Dot and Camille. The clave doesn’t know about the reality of the battle. They know nothing about the fact Valentine, Dot, and Camille were working for a dark force. They know nothing about you. Let’s keep it like that. The only people who know the truth about the war and that the fact that you’re a hybrid are those who fought alongside us during the war. Although it’s not too late the erase the memory of the wolves and the hunters.”

 

Simon rolled his eyes, “Lily I am not erasing anyones memories. All the wolves, hunters, and vampires who fought alongside us proved that they’re trust worthy. They put their lives on the line to fight for what’s right. Also if even one of them was going to spill my secret they would’ve done it by now.”

 

The second in command pursed her lips, “I still think we should at least erase the hunters memories.”

 

The hybrid shocked his head, “This is a new generation of shadowhunters. A generation that looks up to leaders like Izzy and Alec. We are on the verge of a new era. An era in which downworlders won’t be divided. An era in which shadowhunters and downworlders will be equals.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_The Institute_ **

 

 

Izzy and Alec rushed through the institute making their way towards the entrance. Izzy looked just about ready to slap everyone in the room across the face, “Jia fucking Penhallow-“

 

Alec cut her sister off before she could say anything that the clave would consider treason, “Izzy don’t forget we’re in the middle of the institute. Even the walls have ears.”

 

Izzy clenched her jaw before she spoke, “She’s gonna be hard on them.”

 

Alec sighed, “It’s what the clave does.”

 

Before Izzy could complain Clary and Jace popped up in front of them. Izzy rolled her eyes as the redhead spoke, “Hey guys we just wanted to know if we could sit in on the meeting today.”

 

Alec raised an indifferent brow as he responded, “No.”

 

Jace looked at Alec in disbelief, “Why not? We were good enough to fight next to you during the war but not good enough to sit with you in an important meeting?”

 

Izzy was the one to speak next, “You threatened your way into being apart of the war. No one wanted you two there.”

 

There were tears pooling in Clary’s eyes as she pleaded, “We just wanted to help. Why are you guys pushing us out?”

 

Izzy looked at Clary coldly, “Because you’re both selfish and arrogant. You want to help because you want to feel important. You want to make it about you because Valentine is your father, but get this in your thick skull Clary you are not the center of attention. You can’t stand the fact that your nerdy former best friend who was always the sidekick, the after thought, and in your eyes a nobody is more important than you. More important than all of us.”

 

Tears flowed down Clary’s face as she remained silent. Jace on the other hand was furious as he bit out, “How can you talk to us like that for _him_.”

 

Alec set Jace straight with a glare, “You’ve always been arrogant, and we’ve always overlooked it. Not anymore. You need a reality check. You’re out brother and we love you but we won’t let your behavior slide anymore. Now get out of our way before we make you.”

 

Jace stormed off in a fit of anger while Clary stayed as she struggled to speak, “I’m not that person anymore guys, but even when I was that person I was never evil. I never wanted to hurt anyone. You know that as well as I do.”

 

Clary ran off before Alec or Izzy could say another word. Izzy looked up to her brother, “Why do I feel like a dick now?”

 

Alec shook his head as he began walking towards the entrance again, “We don’t have time to feel guilty they’re waiting outside the institute right now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon, Lily, Luke, Alec, and Izzy sat at a round table in silence waiting for Jia to enter. Alec and Izzy took up in respect when Jia entered but Simon, Lily, and Luke remained seated.

 

As Jia sat down she got straight to business, “Where is Magnus Bane.”

 

Alec was the one to answer, “Magnus couldn’t make it. He’s taking care of his son.”

 

Jia raised her eyebrow, “Son?”

 

Alec nodded his head, “Yes. His son, Raphael.”

 

Jia looked bored as she spoke, “Ah the injured leader of the NYC clan. Don’t understand how he is the warlock’s son. Anyways, let’s get on with the meeting. As we all know Valentine escaped the war with his accomplices Camille and Dot. What the clave is having trouble processing is how that was even possible when almost all of their men were killed.”

 

Jia was looking solely at Lily, Luke, and Simon as she spoke clearly placing the blame on the downworlders involved in the war. Izzy cleared her throat drawing Jia’s eyes to herself, “We all know how cunning Valentine is. He had an escape plan set up incase things didn’t go his way. Clearly he realized he had lost and he carried out that escape plan. There is nothing any of us could have done to prevent it.”

 

Jia looked unconvinced, “I find it hard to believe that it was a coincidence that the former NYC clan leader escaped unharmed from that battle if the NYC clan despised her so much. It couldpossible that the NYC clan is still working with their former leader.

 

Lily let out a chuckle before she spoke to Jia in a tone one would use with a child, “It could be possible that the clave is working with Valentine. Since the clave created the monster.”

 

Jia stood up as she roared, “How dare you accuse the clave!”

 

Lily stood up elegantly as she spoke cooly, “How dare you accuse my clan.”

 

Luke was the next to speak, “The clave has done this for centuries. Place blame and point fingers at everyone but themselves. You can ask your hunters exactly what happened. We will not sit here and have you question us.”

 

Jia glared at Luke but before she could speak Lily spoke up, “When you’re ready to discuss what plan of action the clave would like to take in capturing Valentine, Camille, and Dot let us know how we can be of assistance. This meeting is adjourned.”

 

Simon and Luke stood up before the followed Lily out of the room and the institute with their heads held up high. Jia watched them leave in silent shock as Izzy and Alec tried to hide their grins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Magnus’ Loft_ **

 

After they left the institute Simon, Lily, and Luke had stopped by Magnus’ loft to visit Raphael. Magnus happy to have Lily and Luke over. The warlock had drowned himself in trying to find ways to wake up Raphael. He hadn’t spoke to anyone but Simon and Alec since the battle.

 

Lily and Luke had left hours ago and Magnus has left Simon alone so the hybrid could have time with his mate. Simon was holding Raphael’s hand in his as he spoke, “You should’ve seen the look on Jia’s face! Lily and Luke told her off! It was epic! You would’ve loved it.”

 

Simon sighed before he placed a kiss on Raphael’s hand. The hybrid couldn’t stop the bloody tear from escaping his eyes as he place Raphael’s hand over his heart, “I need you. Come back to me.”

 

A few drops of Simon’s bloody tears landed on Raphael’s hand. The blood disappeared into the Latino’s skin immediately but Simon didn’t notice. In the matter of seconds Simon’s heart began glowing neon pink and the pink light traveled into the clan leaders body.

 

Simon felt warmth spread through his heart as he watched Raphael’s eyes open and reveal glowing jade green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! Leave kudos, comments, and love down below <3<3<3 Make sure to read all the updates on my other fics too!


End file.
